Oblivion
by optimistic girl94
Summary: His heart was pounding and his hands were trembling. They were officially back in Seaford. If only he can remember why he was so afraid.(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Prologue.**

They are moving. Jack didn't believe the announcement a year ago but now he had to put his disbelief aside. Their car was cluttered with loose items and boxes. He didn't understand how his father would be able to properly maneuver the vehicle on their long trip. All the cumbersome luggage was a real hazard. His mother sat in the front seat silently criticizing the movers'careless driving. There was soft melodious music drifting throughout the car. He felt comforted despite the harsh obnoxious beating of his own heart. Beads of sweat formedupon his forehead. It shouldn't be such a problem to venture to a new state. He moved a lot as a kid. Only hitch is this isn't a newplace. This is Seaford. This is his hometown.

"Jack."

He glanced up from his inner thoughts. He gave his mother a look he hoped wasn't filled with anxiety.

"Jack, dear," she questioned with concern dripping from her lips. "You look real pale. Is everything okay?"

"Fine, mom," he responded. "I am just fine."

"You will feel much better when we get there," his father assured. "I know how stuffy long car rides can be."

Jack nodded but didn't continue the conversation any further. After all he was just fine. He could ignore the sweat layering his forehead and the wild thumping of his heart.

* * *

Seaford hadn't changed at all he believed. Honestly, his memories of Seaford were little to none but the familiar emotions were welling up in him. Quickly he looked at his watch before jetting back home from a brief skateboarding session. Tomorrow he started school at Seaford High. He wasn't too worried about the new school. He was accustomed to making new connections with each move.

When the morning of his first day came he had no idea how eventful it would be. He smiled at the memory of the crash through the wall at the Wasabi dojo. The wasabi dojo was a new addition. Back in his younger years there had been no signs of a dojo. He had met some new acquaintances and he even agreed to partake in a tournament. Maybe his worrying was for nothing. He made his way out of his bedroom and to the stairs. He paused at the sound of his parents chatting in hushed voices.

"The boy seems just fine," his father announced proudly. "You are worrying for nothing."

"I don't know, Steven," his mother disagreed. "His childhood was so rough."

"We all had it rough, Carol," he assured her. "Jack is going to blend in nicely. You heard about the tournament? He hasn't looked at karate in years."

"I know, it is a wonderful sign but I'd feel better if we found him a psychologist," she suggested. "A child psychologist. Not every boy goes through something as traumatizing as he had. I'm worried that he doesn't talk about it. It is as if he truly has forgotten. And personally I doubt we are helping him heal."

"Okay," his father remarked. "Okay, we will look into it tomorrow morning while he is away at school but please let us give him a chance before we thrust him back into the sessions."

Jack turned back toward the staircase. Whatever he wanted from the fridge could wait. He closed his door behind him before dropping to his bed. He glanced out his window as he analyzed the night sky. The sessions he had in the past were a hazy part of his memory. One thing was certain. He didn't want to go back. He was fine. He didn't understand why his parents still hovered over him. There was clearly nothing wrong with him. As he drifted to sleep the memory of a stranger's innocent cries surrounded him.

* * *

Hey everyone! Well there is the first chapter of Oblivion. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it is very short but wanted to set up the story. I plan to put up the next chapter soon. I will say this story is loosely based on a book/movie but I can't tell you which one (it may give away too much). Thanks for reading. Any thoughts or comments would be appreciated. Have a nice morning/afternoon/night.

Until next Chapter

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' it.**

**One.**

Jack still remembered his first day back in Seaford. He was extremely anxious with the new move and he could barely sit still throughout the car ride. He shook his head at the memory. With all the friends he made over the years he could barely understand his initial fear. It wasn't to say his anxiety was completely gone. There were many times he had odd unexplained attacks of fear but not as much as in his younger years. His first day back seemed so far away now.

Jack hunched over his mypad at a table outside of Wasabi Warrior Academy. He sensed a presence looming over him. A smoothie appeared before him suddenly.

"Hey Taylor."

Taylor was a new addition to the dojo. She didn't participate in the sparring or classes but she was a great smoothie artist, or so Taylor liked to say. She took a seat beside him in an effort to see what was on his screen.

"Emailing Kim," he answered her. "She got tired of my short phone calls."

"If I were Kim and your girlfriend, I'd be tired too. Although, phone calls to Japan are expensive," Taylor remarked.

"I know," Jack stated a bit outraged. "It is doesn't make sense to me. I'm just making a phone call. It isn't like I'm getting into a plane and going there."

Taylor giggled as a response.

"It is funny," she stated.

"What?"

"How we use to argue."

Jack chuckled. "I remember. We were pretty mean to each other. I'm glad we both came to an understanding."

"Jack," a familiar voice called out to him.

Jack turned his attention toward the source of the voice. Hesmiled at the familiar face of his best friend Jerry Martinez. He nudged a chair beneath the table to make room for the other boy to seat.

"What is going on?" Jack asked as he returned back to his email.

"I need four dollars in quarters or cash is fine too," he asked and then winked at Taylor who scoffed.

"Why?" Jack crossed his arms and waited for a response.

Jerry smiled sheepishly before continuing with his story. "Okay, so you know the vending machine in Phil's bowling alley?"

"Yes."

"Well, it ate my quarters," he stated. "I asked Phil for a refund and he told me to talk to the goat. Jack, I'm on break. I need snacks man! This is so uncool."

Jack shook his head. Jerry wouldn't be borrowing from him anymore.

"Alright so the machine did say out of order but in my defense I played that trick before. I put up a fake sign last week," he smiled triumphantly. "Some kid kept buying out all the fruit explosions and I can't have that. But they must have gotten back at me."

"Did they?" Jack asked amused.

Jerry's face transformed into an expression of complete annoyance. Jack inwardly laughed. There were days Jerry was too much.

"Well, I don't know," Jerry threw his hands up exasperated. "All I know is I'm short four dollars in quarters and my break ends in ten minutes. Please, Jack."

"Dude, you have a job," Jack pointed out. "And when did I become the national bank of Jack or something?"

"I don't know," Jerry replied with a wide grin.

Jack rolled his eyes before dishing out four dollars from his wallet. Jerry's eyes lit up with glee before he greedily grabbed the money and darted. Jack would have been insulted by the aggressiveness but decided to let it go.

"Thanks Jack, bye!" he hollered waving and cheering.

Taylor laughed. "He is a character."

Jack nodded. "He is but, Milton, Rudy, Jerry, and I, we've been through a lot. I consider them family. And if that means sometimes giving Jerry money so be it."

Taylor smiled. "Wow that is sweet. Oh, the smoothie isn't free by the way."

Jack succeeded in spitting out the refreshing beverage onto the table. He groaned. Now he would have to clean the mess.

"Really?" Jack exclaimed. "So this isn't a gift for being such a good guy?"

"No."

Jack frowned as he reached for his wallet. Taylor grabbed his wrist suddenly.

"I'm kidding."

Jack chuckled. "Right, of course. Now if you excuse me I have a lengthy email to write. I don't remember this time of day being so busy all of a sudden. All these annoying distractions are really taking getting to me."

Taylor gave him an offended look before arising from the table. Jack laughed.

"I was kidding, Taylor," Jack promised. "Taylor? Oh, well that could have been better."

Jack wasn't worried. Taylor never stayed mad for long. Okay, she did stay mad for long but not as much as she used to. The brunette pushed the incident aside. It was time to finally return his email to Kim.

* * *

Jack stretched while he listened to Milton's usual scientific babble. He could barely understand what Milton was going on about. He thought it may be in another language. He politely let him finish before he steered the conversation elsewhere.

"I like my 3' o clock class," Jack shared. "They are well behaved for eight year olds."

Milton beamed. "Not all young kids are wild children."

Jack enjoyed sparring and partaking in tiny tournaments around Seaford. Ever since Rudy gave him more responsibility in the dojo he found a new love in teaching classes. He especially enjoyed all the oohs and ahhs of the younger students. He would admit to showing off just for them.

"Gosh," a voice hollered out. "I'm am so done with gum. Now I understand why teachers don't want you to stick it under the desks at school."

Jerry looked thoroughly peeved as he stomped through the entrance of the dojo.

Milton snickered. "Not only teachers Jerry, everyone."

Jerry plopped down beside them and began to stretch. Jack only had one hour but it would be just enough to get into a friendly match with one of his two closet friends. As he was about to rise from the ground Taylor stormed into the room looking upset.

"Taylor?" Milton eyed her disheveled appearance. "You okay?"

She opened her mouth to speak but decided to move in a little closer.

"Have you heard the news?" she asked urgently.

"No, what?" Jerry questioned.

"Little Wallace was abducted."

"Wallace?" Jack arose instantly. "Five year old in my one o'clock class? How? I just saw him yesterday."

Taylor shook her head as she held the daily mail with the image of Wallace on the back. Jack frowned deeply. He took the paper from her and glanced at the picture of the five year old boy. He unfortunately saw many images like Wallace's but with other young faces. It was horrifying to think the little boy was in such a situation.

"Who goes and kidnaps a kid?" Jerry glared.

"A monster," Milton sighed. "Do they know where they last saw him?"

"A mall," she continued sadly. "His mother turned around for a split second and he was gone. It is horrifying. I wish the best for the family. I just started babysitting the little boy for a bit of extra cash and now. It is just too sad. Wallace is a nice little boy. He always had this way of brightening your day."

The three males exchanged saddened expressions with each other before they all rose to their feet.

"I'm not in the mood for sparring anymore," Jerry announced.

Taylor sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It is not you," Jack bit his lip. "The news is heart breaking that is all."

Milton agreed. "I'm sure they will find him. Of course they will find him. They have to."

* * *

Later that night at dinner Jack nearly inhaled his meal. His workout at the dojo had definitely worked up an appetite. His mother chuckled at his teenage antics before taking upon a more solemn look on her face.

"Poor Wallace Sanders," his mother stated out of the blue.

His father glanced at her before nodding. "A terrible shame."

"I talked with Mrs. Sanders just this afternoon when she told me the news," she remarked. "I tried my best at comforting her. I may have been mediocre at best. I tend to be a cynic from time to time."

Jack eyed his mother with surprise. Carol Brewer was nothing but a ball of sunshine when she entered a room. She volunteered at the children's daycare down the road as a story reader. She always gave her time to a neighbor in need. Jack found it hard to believe his mother would ever be less than helpful in any situation.

Although his mother was the epitome of optimism, Jack couldn't deny he noticed her wavering from her bubbly nature. More often than not, he caught her responding a little more sarcastically to certain situations. It wasn't anything new really but it wasn't anything to worry about. She only acted that way if the situation permitted.

"You don't think they'll fine him then?" Jack asked carefully. "I've noticed you tend to be a little more doubtful about this."

Strangely his mother and father exchanged a look. Jack caught how they looked at each other as if they had a secret but he shrugged the phenomenon aside.

"Oh no dear," she smiled. "I'm certain Wallace is just fine."

Jack nodded. "He is a natural at karate. Hard to believe Mrs. Sanders said it was his first class."

A sweet laugh burst from the woman beside him. "Oh please, I'm certain Mrs. Sanders did say just that. If you don't know dear Mrs. Sanders can be a bit of a fibber."

"Carol," her husband smiled.

"Now, Steven, you and I both know that is true," she giggled.

Jack was happy for the change in subject matter. The discussion of Wallace and his mother's less than hopeful behavior was putting a frown on his face. Now as he glanced between his joking father and smiling mother he was at ease again.

"May I be excused?" Jack asked politely once he noticed dinner was over.

"Of course dear," she smiled.

Jack grinned at his parents before he rushed up the stairs. Slowly he made his way to his room. Right before his door on the left there was a locked room across the hall. He stood before the door. A feeling of curiosity swept him away. He placed his hand to the knob and fiddled with it to make sure of its secureness.

"This door is always locked," he whispered to himself. "Why are you always locked?"

At a young age his parents always wagged their fingers in a warning manner when it came to any contact with the locked door. He remembered another locked room in a previous home.There seemed to always be a bedroom or room that was off limits to Jack. He could never guess exactly why. Why buy a four bedroom house and then lock one room forever? It didn't make any logical sense. What could possibly be so confidential to be behind a locked door for years?

Sighing he moved away from the door. His parents specifically told him never to snoop. He didn't mind so much the secret when he was younger but he was eighteen now. Shouldn't they tell him exactly what is going on in this particular room? Wasn't it time to throw open this door and end the senseless circle of secrecy? He let out a frustrated sigh.

Jack headed to his room immediately. It wouldn't do him any good to be caught staring at a forbidden room. He opened his own door and sat before his desk. He wondered if Kim had received his email. Casually he tapped the message app on his mypad. A grin appeared on his features at the sight of a new message.

* * *

He awoke from bed with a jolt. Heavy labored breaths left from between his lips. Moderate shakes claimed his once peacefully resting body. He kneaded away at his temples with his fingers in hopes that the tightness would go away. The clenching feeling in his chest was back like it was every few nights. He gritted his teeth from frustration. A glass of cool water would help get his mind off the problem but even venturing far from his bed seemed like an impossible task in his state.

He tried to understand his current attack but was failing miserably. There wasn't a nightmare he could remember. It was as if he had just woken in unexplainable fright. He felt terribly horrified but the source was unknown. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat from nerves. Why couldn't he calm down? He was able to do it all the other times but tonight, the early morning was proving difficult for him.

He briefly thought of little Wallace and began to reason with himself. Wallace was still missing. He was worried. He thought of his students as more than students. They were like little brothers and sisters and he was concerned for all their wellbeing. Wallace was missing and Jack was simply worried. Wallace would be fine though. Of course he would be just fine.

With this hopeful thought swimming through his head he tried to relax in bed but his body refused. Instead he felt his body tightening up. His heart thumped sporadically in his chest. Frustrated tears welled in his eyes as he fought with the growing anxiety. Wallace's misfortune was truly upsetting. It had to be the cause for Jack's pain. He took a slow and steady breathe in and counted before releasing the carbon dioxide into the atmosphere around him.

"I'm okay," he remarked, knowing fully well he was the opposite. "Everything is okay. Everything will be okay. They'll fine Wallace and I have nothing to worry about."

Jack knew deep down that Wallace's disappearance wasn't the case at all. As he eased himself into bed again he began to realize just how wrong he had been. Everything wasn't okay. He didn't know why but he was certain something else was happening with him. He gripped the comforters in attempt to anchor his mind. There was something deep inside trying to pull him out of the present. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Finally a familiar sense of calm washed over his body. Before he drifted to sleep he tried to understand his recent episode. He still felt at loss when it came to understanding his own behavior.

Why was he so frightened?

There was no internal answer to his question. He decided to push the phenomenon out of his head. He readjusted his body in bed and finally fell easily into a peaceful sleep. Whatever just happened couldn't possibly happen like this again.

He was fine. Everything was fine.

* * *

Hey Readers! Poor Jack in the last scene! Here is a really long chapter for you. Fun fact, this last part wasn't going to be in the chapter but I was inspired. I want to thank you all for the support. It is a new fandom for me and it is great to see the great feedback. Special thanks to reviewers:

**Cheerswag, thanks** for the review. I do plan to continue the story. Jack's past will be revealed just stay tuned. Thanks for the support.

**Camela1998, thanks f**or the review. I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for the support.

I would also like to thank those you who favorite, **Hannah1796, MarshalMattersFan, sweet angel love music, **thanks for the support.

Also thanks to the followers, **Camela1998, Musiclover22**

Lastly I would like thank all those just dropping by to read. I appreciate all the support. The next chapter will be up eventually it is 75% of the way done.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' it**

**Two.**

News of Wallace spread throughout the town. The police foundhim at a sleazy motel four hours from Seaford. The kidnapper went by the name of D-Dynamite. Jack found the name to be odd but it didn't matter. He was happy for the Sanders family. It was lucky that Wallace had been playing with his mother'sphone at the time of his disappearance. Without the phone the kidnapper wouldn't have decided on a ransom call. D-Dynamite called the Sanders house around midafternoon. His mistake led to the return of the five year old. Who knows where Wallace would have been now? Jack only shuddered to think about it.

"The whole town is celebrating," Jack pointed out as little Wallace shied away from all the people at Phil's.

"I think it is sweet that they had a party for his return," Taylor grinned. "That is exactly how it should be."

"I want to personally thank the person who bought this cake," Jerry stated excitedly as he pointed his fork at his personal slice.

Milton nodded. "It is good cake."

Jack rolled his eyes at their enthusiasm but grabbed as slice before it ran out. Jack and his friends left before the family could make their speech. He had a class at 5' o clock. He couldn't be late.

* * *

The next morning he awoke and headed out the door. He casually passed the mysterious locked door across from his room. It bugged him that he didn't know what was inside. The secret was serious if they had no plans to tell Jack. On his way out he grabbed a bagel before his mother could protest his eating in motion. When he arrived at the dojo Jerry was introducing himself as a substitute teacher. Jack smirked before creeping up behind his best friend. The students giggled quietly as their teacher hovered behind the shorter boy.

"Like I said class, I'll be you sub today," Jerry stated. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," one little boy raised his hand. "What kind of ninja are you?"

"Ninja?" he asked. "Oh, I'm quick and clever. I never let anyone sneak up on me."

"Oh really?" Jack questioned the male.

Jerry literally leapt from the ground at the sound of the unexpected voice. All the children burst out into raucous laughter. Jerry shot him a glare before allowing Jack to take his position as the teacher.

"I apologize everyone," Jack smiled. "I didn't mean to be so late."

"That's okay Mr. Jack," one little girl squealed. "Mr. Jerry is funny."

Jerry beamed. "Hear that Jack. I'm a comedian."

"You are a clown all right," he smirked.

Jerry opened his mouth to comment but Jack attention went to his students. From the corner of his eye Jack saw Jerry sulking by the smoothie counter. He chuckled to himself before returning to his class. When 6' o clock came around it was quitting time. All the children spoke animatedly of their class to their parents as they departed. Jack waved at the students before hitting the showers and then heading to Phil's. He noticed Milton sitting in a booth waiting. His brows raised in question.

"Jerry had a family thing," Milton shared. "A surprise visit from an uncle."

Jack grinned. "Guess it is just us then. I'll order a pizza."

The pizza arrived ten minutes later gooey and steaming hot just like Jack liked. As they ate Jack began to share his inner thoughts with his friend.

"A locked door?" Milton frowned. "Well that is odd."

"I know, every house we've ever lived in, there has been a locked door."

"Maybe it isn't for you, like an age requirement must be fulfilled," he suggested. "Parents lock away stuff for many reasons but usually because they don't want kids getting into it."

"I understand that," he said. "I just don't understand why it should be locked till now. I'm eighteen. I'm mature."

Milton shrugged as he polished off another slice. "Have you asked recently?"

"No, I just pushed it out of my mind. I'm used to the answer 'no'. I just figured asking now would make no difference."

A smile fell across Milton's lips. "I'm sure they have a good reason. Who knows they could tell you anytime from now."

"I know. They could."

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Milton spoke up again. "Are you ready to clean up a playground tomorrow?"

Jack nodded. "I'm actually am excited. I heard the playground has been run down for years. It will be fun. We all be there working and the kids will have a new place to play. I'm sure they will like that."

"Hopefully Jerry will show up for the whole thing and not just stroll in at the middle of it like last time," Milton frowned. "I know he doesn't have anything against community service. I don't know why he does that."

"It is Jerry," Jack smiled.

Milton arose as he glance at his phone. "I better get going. I'm finishing the last bit of my newest invention and everything is timed just so. A minute late and I'll have to start all over."

Jack laughed as he watched Milton rush out of the bowling alley with great haste. Jack leant back in the chair and let out a pleased sigh. It was a good and peaceful night. He couldn't wait for the playground restoration tomorrow. He knew it would be great.

* * *

The sweltering summer heat beat down on their car as they traveled to the playground early the next morning. He had hoped 10 am would be cooler than this but luck seemed to have abandoned him temporarily. Jerry was babbling about how outraged he was with being manhandled into the car. Jack shook his head as he maneuvered the car through the roads of Seaford. Both Milton and he reached an agreement. If they wanted to have an easy time volunteering they needed all three of them present on time. They showed up at Jerry's home at 9 am sharp and practically wrestled him into the car.

"You both know I'm not a morning person," he shared as he sat in the back.

"We know," Milton rolled his eyes in the passenger seat. "You've said it multiple times now."

"Great, we are clear," Jerry announced. "Now just drop me off at the nearest bus station and we will meet back up around 12pm or later. Like 2pm."

"We aren't dropping you off, Jerry," Jack remarked firmly. "They need us there bright and early. Besides it'll be fun."

Jerry crossed his arms as a response. When they pulled into the parking lot, other volunteers were already present. A tablesat underneath a shaded tree to represent a canteen. Snacks, water, and other forms of nourishment waited for all those who needed. All three passengers exited the vehicle and went to the canteen to sign in.

"Great to have you volunteering," a petite blonde smiled brightly at them as she handed out nametags. "It'll mean a lot to the children of this area."

Jerry pushed through his friends. "I was telling my reluctant friends just the same thing."

Jack planted his hand on Jerry's shoulder and successfullypulled him back. He gave the blonde a smile before walking toward the path with the playground entrance labeled. As they analyzed the state of the area Jack began to frown. Milton and Jerry joined the volunteers on the ground scattered with woodchips. Instantly they began collecting trash and other items.

Jack could feel his heart slamming against his ribcage. It desperately fought for escape. His fingers loosened around the brush he held in his hand and he swallowed a troubling lump in his throat. Sweat accumulated on his features as he surveyed the scene before him. All the sounds of the outdoors were on mute. He couldn't hear anything except his heart and ragged breathing.

Abruptly, a sound broke through.

"Jack!" a voice called out freeing him of his inner panic.

He shook his head and made his way to his friends. Jerrywore a yellow paint stain on his shirt as he failed to attack Milton with paint of his own. Jack let out an easy laugh as he jogged over to his friends.

"What were you doing over there?" Milton asked carefully eying his friend's current state.

Jack shrugged. "I thought the paint was for the play house not you Jerry."

Jerry let out a huff. "I thought so too but Milton here didn't agree."

Milton grinned. "Relax, Jerry. I was only joking. Come on lets head back over to the painting."

Jack walked a distance with his friends before they arrived at the other side of the playground. The play area was large and consisted of a slide complex and swing sets but those fixtures were closer to the benches and picnic tables. The play house was a bit more of a walk but not too far from all the other play equipment. The miniature house's max capacity looked to be four small toddlers. The paint peeled from the walls. It was in need of a serious touch up. Volunteers painted the outside with blue and a few brushed yellow paint over the windows' perimeter.

"Can you just imagine how this place was in its prime?" Milton asked fondly as he moved closer to the play house and began to paint.

Jack looked over the rickety house with a bit of admiration. He could imagine how the kids used to play. The games probably consisted of hide and seek and other fun activities. He knelt before the open door frame of the house already eager to get to work. He reached out and removed a flake of old red paint from the outside of the door.

Jerry began to talk animatedly with Milton about how hot it was. He turned to the conversation as he sat before the open door frame. He gazed out to the playground from where he sat. He almost could see how a child viewed the play area from here. As he continued to gaze out he began to imagine just how busy the area used to be. A frown painted upon his features as he spotted a volunteer holding a young child's hand. The younger boy turned to him and eyed him carefully.

He didn't understand it but his chest began to tighten as the little boy stood watching him. Without warning the boy was gone. And just like at their arrival his heart began thumping painfully in his chest. A pair of large innocent eyes began to take over his imagination. Shrieking soon occupied his mind sending him reeling. Before he descended into his temporary moment of madness Jerry's voice anchored him to the present.

"This place is cool," Jerry announced as he knelt down. "Don't you think Jack? It is small though. Maybe if we ask they'll let us attach another room."

Jack shook his head in to clear his mind. "This is a playground Jerry not a bachelor pad."

When Jerry turned back to his work Jack began to take deep breaths to calm himself. What was that? He pushed the episode aside. Once he was settled he began to work. He dunked his brush into the paint and began applying yellow to the open door frame. He peeked inside the house and was surprised to note how spacious it actually was. He crawled inside to see if they could spruce up the inner room as well. He glanced toward the window where he spotted Jerry and Milton applying another coat of paint to the outside. He snickered. It was the perfect moment to scare them. He ducked for a split second and then reappeared but unfortunately frightened another volunteer who kindly cursed him afterwards.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he stated to the elder women. "I was just trying to scare my friends."

The woman glared at him before returning to her work. Jack sighed and then moved out of the miniature house.

"Guess what? We have chairs," Jerry beamed as he sat in a tiny yellow chair. "We can put them in the house."

Milton nodded to his friend as he attacked the inside with a broom the best he could. "Wish I was small enough to fit inhere."

"You still are," Jerry smirked which made Jack burst with laughter.

"You mean you still are," Milton pointed out. "If I remember clearly we both are taller than you."

"He has you there man," Jack smiled.

Jerry shrugged as he took a sip from his water bottle and then wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I don't have to sit here and be insulted."

Jack rolled his eyes before he arose. "I'm going to hit the canteen. I think I saw subs when we arrived."

"Me too," Milton remarked as he wiped his hands on a towel.

They headed to the canteen. A few other volunteers were eating at a table beneath the shade. A few were at picnic tables. As they finally arrived at the canteen they were instantly assaulted with the sweet smells of lunch. All three grabbed some food and headed over to a large table that was for volunteers tosit. They arrived in the middle of a conversation between a younger boy and girl.

"I'm just saying," the girl shrugged.

"No way is this place haunted," the boy remarked.

"Haunted?" Jerry asked casually as he took a spot by the girl and watched his friends take seats across from him.

"Oh, hey," the girl grinned. "You must not know then. This playground is haunted. That is why it hasn't been in use for so long. Yep, a bunch of lost souls."

The boy shook his head in disagreement. "Never mind her. She loves ghost stories. Besides nothing bad has ever happened in the playground I'm certain. I don't know why you think they would be a ghost story."

"That isn't true," another volunteer joined them.

Jack looked to the female with a bit of interest.

"What happened at the playground?" Jack asked.

"Oh loads," she stated with a grin as she took a spot. "Nothing I can remember off the top of my head, oh wait. There was some kind of fight between two families here one time. And kidnappings."

"Kidnappings?" Jerry asked as he chewed his food. "What do you mean?"

"You know, kidnappings," she answered as she set her paper plate down. "I think I was in the fourth or fifth grade when I use to come over here with my sister. Kidnappings were regular in the area. It go to be pretty bad but after that last one they shut down the playground. Parents stop bringing their kids."

Milton frowned. "I don't understand. What was so different with the last kidnapping?"

The girl shook her lemonade beverage as she thought. "Nothing really. I wasn't there when it happened. Parents never wanted to discuss it. I know the kidnappings happened at least once every 3 months."

Jack bit his lip as he listened. Kidnappings in such a quaint area? He couldn't understand it. He couldn't believe it but after Wallace it made him wonder. He then thought back to why he had been feeling so off in the area. Had he been told in the past to stay away from here? Did his parents warn him about the playground before? He pondered deeply.

"Hey Jack," Jerry asked.

Jack glanced up at his friends who were looking at him intently. "Yes?"

"You okay? You've been acting strange," Milton shared.

"I don't know," he smiled softly. "I feel like I've been here before."

"Whoa, to this playground?" Jerry asked. "Weird."

Jack nodded. "It is. You may not have known this but I've lived in Seaford before. My memories are a bit of a blur but I've lived here before."

"Wow, we didn't know that," Milton remarked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Jack glanced at the garbage he piled on his paper plate. "I don't actually know."

Before their conversation could continue one of the leaders of the playground cleaning project made an announcement. They had one more hour left before their project was done. Afterall the trash and new flowers were planted the boys with some other volunteers stepped back. They admired their work. Everything was bright and friendly.

"Thank you everyone," the head of the playground clean up smiled. "The children are going to love this. We should be able to have the community open up the park in a day or so! Everyone give yourselves a round of applause."

There were cheers and hoots of excitement. Jerry was hollering the loudest it seemed. All three boys headed to their car with big smiles on their faces. They had done such a good thing today. Jack dropped his two friends off then headed home

* * *

"So, honey, how was your day?" his mother asked casually as she spooned a portion of mashed potatoes to her own plate.

"Great, remember the playground I said I was cleaning up?" he asked excitedly as he scooped another helping of lasagna onto his plate.

"Yes, I do, by the way I am so proud of you," she grinned. "Most boys your age wouldn't give up a day of summer to help the community."

Jack waved away the compliment. "It was fun."

His father beamed. "Good job son. What playground was it by the way? I don't remember any playgrounds near here in need of TLC."

"The Everglades."

He frowned at the sound of an eating utensil making contact with a plate. He turned to his mom and noticed she had lost her grip on her spoon.

"Where did you say?" she asked again.

"The Everglades."

He watched his mother look at his father. "Is something wrong? Have you heard of it before?"

His father sighed heavily. "Yes, why were you there?"

"We were cleaning it up. You should have seen how it looked like before," he remarked as he took a large gulp of water. "They plan to open it to the public in a day or two. It is a real beauty now."

"Open back that horrid place," his mother scoffed. "If you ask me they should have gotten rid of it a long time ago."

"What?" Jack exclaimed shock by his mother's tone of voice. "Why?"

She paused before shaking her head and smiling. "Nothing dear. It is good to hear you gave back to the community."

"Oh, right," he frowned. "It is weird. It feels like I've been there before. The playground."

"Well, son," his father responded as he looked at him softly. "We did use to live here in Seaford."

"I know," he remarked. "It is just I barely remember playing there."

He heard his mother's chair scuffing against the hard wood floor. He watched as she stood up suddenly before she began to clear the table. She grabbed his and his father's plate without warning and began cleaning. The odd thing they were still in the middle of eating.

"Look at this mess," she stated with a carefree laugh.

"Uh mom? I'm kind of still eating."

"Oh, my," she giggled. "Of course here dear. I'll just go to the kitchen."

She disappeared into the kitchen. Jack looked to his dad questionably.

"Ah, what a great meal," he announced as if the previous event hadn't happened. "You always amaze Carol."

She popped her head from the kitchen and beamed. "Thank you dear. Jack, honey? Is everything alright?"

Jack changed his facial expression from suspicious to easy going instantly.

"Yes, everything is fine. May I be excused I have to be at the dojo early tomorrow morning."

"Of course dear," she smiled.

"Thanks for dinner," he stated before he rushed up the stairs.

Back in his room he flopped onto his bed and glared at his ceiling. In all his years of being their son he had never seen such a great display of strange behavior before. He rolled onto his side and frowned. It was time for him to be inquisitive again. He needed some answers.

* * *

Hey wonderfuls! Here is another long chapter for you! Wow, still a bit of mystery I see. This chapter is one of my favorites to write. I enjoyed working with it. Wow, so much feedback for the second chapter. I would like to give special thanks to:

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY**, thanks for the review, it was very interesting. Are Wallace' kidnappers and Jack connected? You'll have to tuned in and see. Thanks for the support.

**WALKINGDEADMARSHALSKILLETGIRL, t**hanks for the review. What is behind the door? I can't tell you yet but stay tuned. Is his parents the kidnappers? Hm, you'll have to see. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234,** thanks for the review. I'm glad you like this. Hopefully the update was soon enough. Thanks for the support.

**Cheerswag th**anks for the review. Sorry I haven't gotten back to you about how to upload stories. If you already know how by now sorry. You have to use the publish tab in your account, and upload the doc first. If you have any more questions feel free to PM. Thanks for the support.

**Camela1998, thanks** for the review. Thanks I try my best with chapters. I'll try my best to update soon. Thanks for the support.

Also would like to thank all the new followers, **Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, **

**Cheerswag, SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE,**

** and .**

Also would like to thank the new **favorite,****SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE.**

Thanks to all those dropping by to read, review, follow, and favorite. All the feedback is truly great. The next chapter is 85% of the way done.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Oblivion

An: I don't own Kickin' it.

Three.

When Jack first entered the dojo early the next morning he was greeted by Jerry's whining. He was surprised. His friendstated he wasn't a morning person but yet here he was.

"I'm not going to give you a free smoothie," Taylor remarked. "You have to pay like the rest of us."

"Jack doesn't have to pay."

Jack looked to her and noticed she was blushing.

"That isn't true," she replied instantly. "Everyone pays."

Jerry grumbled as he forked over the money. "Jack has a girlfriend you know?"

Taylor narrowed her eyes at him but accepted the money anyway. Jack laughed softly as he sat near Jerry. He handed the smoothie expert some money and received his own beverage. He raised the glass to signal he paid.

"Are you happy now Jerry?" he asked.

Jerry pouted and nodded. Jack patted his back before taking a generous sip of his smoothie.

"Don't you have work?" Jack asked as he pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah," Jerry nodded as he arose. "I'll see you all later."

Jack waved in response and then headed over to the mat to stretch before another day at the dojo.

* * *

He looked both ways before heading out of his bedroom. It was now or never. If he could successfully get into the forbiddenroom he would be granted with answers. He desperately needed an explanation. The key was hard to come by but he was able to grab it before his father noticed. He pushed the key into the key hole and fiddled with the knob before he heard a tiny creak. The door was closed so long it began to squeak when it opened. He glanced inside and was confused. There wasn't a bed in sight. Why wasn't there a bed?

"Son? What are you doing?" a voice boomed from behind him.

He glanced toward the owner of the voice and nearly had a heart attack. His father loomed over him, watching him curiously. Jack smiled sheepishly and attempted to close the door quickly behind him. His father glanced over his shoulder at the slightly ajar door. A sigh left from between his lips.

"I just wanted to know what was in the room," he remarked. "I'm eighteen dad. Don't you think it is time to tell me exactly what is going on here?"

His father looked off into the distance before fixing him with a firm look.

"You may not understand this now, but we do this because we want you to live a normal life, son. Please don't go searching for clues. Be happy, be young, be a teen."

Jack's mouth hung agape. "So you don't want me to know anything? For how long?"

His father took the keys from his hands then reached behind him to lock the door. After he checked the door he gave Jack one more stern look before heading down the hall toward his own room. Now Jack was certain that his parents were hiding something. He just had to figure out what and why.

* * *

Jack, Jerry, and Milton sat within Phil's bowling alley waiting for their food. The boys' schedules were free. Theydecided to play a few games of bowling and eat. Aftershamefully losing to Jerry they were ready to eat. Jack's mind began to wander to yesterday. His father locked the door and promised him he wouldn't ever receive any answers. It was outrageous. Why keep such secrets?

"Hey Jack, are you okay?" Milton questioned.

Immediately Jack turned his attention to his two friends. Both males held deeply concerned expressions on their faces.

"I had an interesting evening last night."

He began to tell the story of his conversation with his father. As he told the tale he began to feel more and more angered by the situation.

"That is odd," Milton responded.

"I don't know what has been going on with my family or me," Jack confessed. "When I first moved here I felt strange."

"Strange how?" Jerry asked carefully.

Jack sighed. "My heart was beating really fast and I felt like the walls were closing in. It was almost as if I couldn't breathe. Sometimes I just feel frightened but not frequently. It has been a while since I felt that way. Then we go to the playground and the same feeling struck immediately."

"Maybe you were feeling sick," Jerry suggested and then took a large sip of his beverage. "Sometimes when I feel sick it feels like I'm dying."

"I just don't think I was feeling sick," he frowned.

He noticed the look on Milton and Jerry's face and decided to continue.

"When I brought up the playground my mom was upset about it and my dad looked nervous. Why all the secrets?"

Milton smiled sadly. "All families have secrets."

"Like mine. We have a ton of secrets. I've just grown tired of asking," Jerry supplied. "Besides something tells me I don't want to know."

Jack's frown deepened. He thought about all the strange behavior he had seen recently and in the past. As he was growing up he didn't pay it any mind but now that he was older. He began to realize how bizarre everything was. His motherwould fidget during certain off limit conversations. His father would nervously laugh and or give him a stern look as if he had done something wrong. It was awful to think they were hiding something.

"Hey Jack," Jerry stated bringing the other from his deeper thoughts. "It may be farfetched but maybe you are adopted. Theroom may have info about your real parents or something."

"Adopted?"

Milton rolled his eyes. "The chances of being adopted isn't high Jerry. Maybe for a drama but not for us."

Jack pondered on Jerry's statement. He pondered it all the way back home. When he was clearing the table with his mom he began to gather all the questions he wished to ask. It was time to understand all this.

"Mom, you and dad have been very secretive lately."

She paused.

"I know there is something you aren't telling me."

His dad looked up from where he sat in the living room.

"I don't want to be left in the dark anymore."

She sighed before giving him a sunny smile. "And what may we be hiding?"

"For starters the room upstairs is locked," Jack commented.

"Yes."

"And some of our conversations have been off limits it seems," he continued. "I don't know what to think anymore but I'm beginning to believe that maybe you aren't my parents."

His mother rushed to him. She threw her arms around him and began whispering 'don't say that' and 'you are our baby' over and over. He spotted his father arising and soon he was standing beside them.

"Where did you get that idea?" his farther pressed seriously. "What have you been thinking? Who have you been talking to?"

"I don't know," he sighed as he watched his mother detach herself from him.

"No don't be ridiculous, you are our son," the elder male promised. "You aren't adopted."

"Then why are you being secretive? What do you think you are protecting me from?" Jack exclaimed and then quieted. "Why don't you want me to know?"

Their faces spelled out everything. Shock befell both of them. Their eyes widened at the fact that Jack had just raised his voice to them. Jack frowned. He didn't mean to yell at them. It was uncalled for but he definitely deserved answers. He was too old to be playing hide and seek with information.

"What are you hiding from me?" he rephrased.

His mother took a hold of his father's arm and smiled with a strain.

"Nothing," she said. "Nothing at all. Now, Jack dear it is getting late. I think it is time we all head to bed."

Jack watched them leave. He couldn't believe this. They were lying to his face and he knew it was true. He stormed toward the living room where he dropped down on the couch. He picked up the remote and selected a movie from the TVguide. He needed to get his mind off of what just occurred or he may say something he will regret next. As the film moved forward he began to feel extremely disheartened. Maybe he was adopted.

* * *

He awoke suddenly to the melodic pinging of his mypad. He ran his fingers through his tousled locks as he tried to shake sleep from his body. When he was partially awakened he headed over to his desk. He frowned as he turned on his desk lamp. Who was calling him at 2 am in the morning? This was absolutely ridiculous. He noticed Kim's name and picture flashing on his screen and immediately dropped all the malice from his thoughts.

"Kim," he called out as soon as he accepted the message.

"Hey, Jack," she smiled sweetly. "I know it is late over there in Seaford."

"Oh no," he brushed the comment aside. "I was practically awake."

She gave him a knowing look. "Right, but how are you? We rarely get to chat like this due to the time difference."

"I know," he grinned forgetting the time. "How are you?"

"Amazing," she beamed. "I love studying here. It is truly beautiful but I wish you and I could be here together."

Jack smiled softly. "I wish the same thing especially with howeverything has been going over here."

Jack constantly informed Kim on the mystery on goings of his family. She agreed he deserved answers but at the same time sided with his parents.

"Parents are still keeping secrets?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yes and it really bothers me," he remarked. "Every time I think about it I get so angry."

Before Jack could continue his rant there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He placed his finger to his lips. Kim immediately got the message and quieted quickly. From the hall he could hear his parents chatting. It was strange. What were they doing up so late?

"Maybe we should tell him," a soft female voice stated.

There was silence for a few minutes before the conversation continued.

"No, he is doing so well," his father reminded her. "After all, do you remember how he was when it first happened? Do you remember how difficult it was to get him out of his room?"

Jack focused his attention on their conversation. He began to realize there was a chance for carelessness. They could let the truth slip right now. A small grin painted across his lips as he turned his face to Kim. He wondered if she could hear but she seemed to be unaffected by the whispering outside his door.

"He was always so scared," his mother whispered sadly.

"Exactly, extremely frightened," his father added. "After a while he refused to do anything besides going to school. He didn't want to play with the other kids after school. He wanted to come straight home. There was a point he asked us if he could be homeschooled."

"Like he was afraid of the outside," his mother supplied.

"Our constant presence and the sessions ensured he didn't reach a level that would be unmanageable," his father said. "At a point he decided he didn't need Karate anymore. He didn't completely leave Karate but he refused to go back to a dojo. He trained himself in his bedroom with videos but not as frequently. The panic attacks were the worst. You see, our secrets are better for him. If we tell him I guarantee you nothing good will come from it. We will lose him. We tell the truth and we will lose him all over again."

His mother sighed heavily. "I understand. You are right. I don't think I can bare to see him suffer as much as he did when he was younger."

The last round of silence was obviously the end of the conversation. He heard their footsteps retreating from his door.Once he heard the door close he let out a sigh of relief. He was surprised they didn't bother to enter the room. Were they so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice his lamp on?

"What is it Jack?" Kim asked.

"My parents were talking in the hall."

"What was it about?"

"Their secrets of course," he groaned from frustration. "It is big Kim. I used to spend the rest of my time after school in my room. There are so many things they said I used to do that I don't do anymore."

Kim smiled warmly. "They'll tell you soon, Jack. Don't be too angry with them. They are only doing this because they remember how you used to be."

"Right."

"Well, Jack, I'm going to let you get back to sleep," she laughed. "I know it is late over there."

"Bye Kim," Jack waved.

"Bye Jack."

A red phone appeared alongside a pinging noise, which symbolized the end of their video chat. Jack reclined in his chair as he went over their conversation in his mind. Kim said he shouldn't be angry but he still couldn't let it go. They thought Jack was better because of their lies but it was far from the truth. Jack still experienced attacks from nowhere. He was still frightened at inappropriate times every other day. From Jack's perspectives their secrets were causing more trouble than necessary. He growled inwardly before he headed back to bed. He glanced at the ceiling. He only hoped his sleep would be free of nightmares but the familiar grip of fear claimed him like it did every other night. Jack fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Hey Wonderfuls! Whoa, a long packed chapter. Fun fact: the last scene wasn't going to be there at first. I was inspired suddenly. Wow, all the awesome feedback is so nice. I want to give special thanks to reviewers:

**WALKINGDEADMARSHALSKILLETGIRL, thanks for** the review. Was Jack Kidnapped? Are his parents the kidnappers? Stay tuned to find out. Thanks again for the support.

**Camela1998, t**hanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update as often as I can. Thanks for the support.

**SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE, thanks** for the review. Hm, I like your idea. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, thanks** for the review. Does Jack have PTSD? Does seem like it doesn't it. I can say that is similar to that. Was the little boy a ghost? First I want to say congrats. I didn't think anyone would notice the tiny bit about the boy. I can confirm one thing. The boy wasn't a ghost. What is in the room? You'll find out soon. Thanks I'm glad you like the story. I'm glad it gives off a different vibe. I wanted to be as mysterious as possible, so thanks. Thanks for the support.

**Elevate08, thanks** for the review. Will Kim be in the story? Hm, you'll have to stick around to find out. But I will say is highly likely. Thanks for the support.

I would also like to thank those who favorite:

Thanks **Elevate08**, for the favorite.

Thank you all for dropping by to read, review, favorite, and follow. I truly appreciate all the support and nice feedback. The next chapter is 87% of the way done. I'm truly excited about this coming chapter. It is going to be interesting. Thanks again everyone.

Until Next chapter

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Four.**

Jack was happy. There was a mini tournament outside of Seaford and the Wasabi Academy's more advanced students were invited. He crossed his arms as he thought deeply. Angry thoughts about his parents' inexcusable behavior swirled within his head. A short weekend away from his infuriating parents would be good for him. Another day in the Brewer household of secrets was going to drive him to the edge. He didn't wish to have a true screaming match with his family. If only he could stop the growing anger in his body. The tournament barely excited him anymore.

"What is going on Jack?" Rudy asked casually as he steered the SUV toward the right lane.

"Nothing."

Rudy sighed heavily. The elder sensei could hear the anger in his student's voice. There was something bothering him.

"Hey, I'm not just your sensei, I'm also your friend," he smiled.

Jack nodded carefully but before he could voice his inner turmoil an obnoxious snort interrupted him. He glanced back and chuckled at the sight of Milton and Jerry sleeping in the seats behind them. Jerry's mouth was open agape and the horrific sounds were indeed coming from him. Milton fidgeted and swatted Jerry in his sleep. Jack shook his head and returned back to Rudy's question.

"Has your family ever hidden something from you?" Jack asked finally.

Rudy paused before he provided an answer. "All the time. They call it the Gillespie secrets. By now though I would have thought they would have told me everything."

Jack snickered. "You are due for a phone call I guess."

Rudy narrowed his eyes before continuing with the conversation. "Yeah but enough about my family. What is going on with yours?"

Jack furrowed his brows. "I can't be sure but I think I might be adopted."

"Adopted? Huh, are you certain about that?" Rudy asked with a bit of surprise. "Nothing wrong with that. I'm all for it."

"There is a room in my house that I'm not allowed to go into," Jack shared. "My parents always leave out information when particular topics are brought up in our house. On top of it all they were upset that I went to volunteer at the playground a couple days ago. It wasn't so much the volunteering it was the location."

Rudy hummed slightly by the end of Jack's statement. It did seem suspicious.

"Have you tried investigating on your own?" he questioned.

"I have, I opened the door and my dad told me outright that they were hiding something but for my own good," Jack huffed. "Can you believe that? My own good."

Rudy frowned deeply. "Give them some time. Whatever it is must be hard."

"I'm adopted," Jack repeated. "It has to be it. They are afraid I'll find my real parents and runaway or something. It is the only explanation."

Rudy sighed. "It is strange but I wouldn't jump to conclusions. Did they admit to it?"

"No, mom freaked out and cried and dad assured me I wasn't adopted," Jack commented. "They could be lying though. They are always whispering around the house."

Rudy opened his mouth to protest but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Jack's facial expression seemed troubled and angered. Anything he would add could only worsen the situation. It was up to the Brewer's to be honest with Jack. If Jack was adopted then Rudy, Milton, and Jerry would be there for him no matter the outcome.

Up ahead their exit came into view. Jack calmed his warring emotions. It was time to focus on the tournament.

* * *

A fist flew toward his face but he dodged the danger immediately. His defensive stance fluidly moved to offensive. He put all his weight in his right leg as he spun around and sent his left foot into his opponent's side. There was a grunt from the other competitor as Jack's quick attack made perfect boy laid outside of the ring and glanced up at Jack. Cheers broke out in the arena.

"WHOO!"

Jack chuckled at the familiar excited cheer of Jerry. He reached out to his fellow opponent. The male beamed as he took a hold. He successfully pulled the other male upright. Both were now panting from the physical exertion but were still smiling.

"Wow," the male remarked. "You are great."

"You too, Tim," Jack shook the younger boy's hand. "It was a great honor to be fighting with someone so young and skilled."

Tim rubbed his right arm shyly then congratulated Jack again. Before Jack could wave he felt a large force knock him. Jerry, Milton, and Rudy were hugging him and speaking a mile a minute. He chuckled as they cheered and shouted his name.

"WHOO!" Jerry screamed again.

At dinner Rudy raised his soda glass and toasted them on their good performances.

"I just want to say I'm so proud," Rudy grinned. "Jack, Milton, Jerry you all have come a long way. Well, I promised myself I wouldn't cry but it is hard. You three boys have given WasabiAcademy such a great reputations. They will forever know us asgreat warriors and even greater sportsman."

Jerry shrugged as he inhaled his meal. "We are already kicking each other for a sport. It wouldn't make sense to be mean after. It is just a competition."

Milton smiled. "Jerry is right. Sportsmanship is really the best kind of way to show respect. Whether you win or lose."

Rudy chuckled. "Who said anything about losing? We won!"

Jack nodded. "Good job everyone! And thanks to Rudy for guiding us. Three cheers for Rudy!"

The two other boys raised their soda glasses and cheered. Unfortunately, the restaurant wasn't as happy like them so they were told to lower their voices.

"They can't treat us like this," Jerry pouted. "We won a tournament."

Milton laughed as he patted Jerry's back. After their dinner they headed back to the hotel. Milton, Jack, and Jerry headed to one room while Rudy retired. At first the room set up had been Rudy to one room but the boys protested enough for Rudy to reconsider. Now, Milton and Rudy were sharing a room while Jerry and Jack were sharing a room on the final night of the tournament.

"Wow," Milton sighed as he sat in the hotel chair. "Just wow. Ialways look back at where we started. I can't even imagine ever getting here to this point."

"I can," Jack answered. "You both are skilled. And practice makes perfect."

Jerry gave them a look. "I've always been skilled."

Jack snickered. "Yeah, yeah."

Jack's cell phone went off near his bag. He frowned at the caller id. His home phone number flashed frantically before his eyes. He didn't wish to speak with his parents but being day three he knew he had to. He quickly picked up and shared the good news before relaying the events to them in a short story. They cheered on the other end which almost made him forget his anger and disappointment in them.

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, yes, okay, love you," he hung up with a flush on his cheeks.

Jerry barked with laughter. "Love you mommy! Ah ha."

Milton shook his head failing to see the humor in the matter.

"So," Milton asked. "Anything new happen?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"With you know the secrets," Milton pressed further. "Last time we discussed you were really distressed."

Jerry turned to his to friends and was instantly interested in the conversation. "You are adopted then?"

"I don't know," Jack commented. "But it is very likely. I mean there are so many secrets under our roof. I just wish I could figure it all out."

Jerry grinned. "Count me in. I've been known to be an excellent sloth."

"You mean sleuth," Milton corrected.

"Sloth, that's what I said," he laughed before shaking his head at Milton.

"Maybe Rudy is right," Jack remarked. "I may just let them tell me. Whatever it is might be really bad and it could change my life forever."

Milton looked to Jack before agreeing. "You've been okay so far and eventually I think they will tell you."

Jack smiled.

"And even if you were adopted we will be here for you," Jerry shared. "That is what friends are for man."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, Jerry are you crying?"

Jerry wiped his eyes furiously. "No, I'm just tired."

Milton arose from his chair. "That doesn't make sense."

Jerry turned off the light on his side. "Shut up. Good night."

Milton wished Jack a good night before he headed to the next room down. Jack smiled as he arranged himself well in bed for sleep. As he was just dozing off he felt a foreboding feeling settling upon him. He ignored it and pushed it aside so he could sleep.

* * *

"Jay!" Jack hollered as he sprung from bed.

All he could remember was a horrifying shriek and eyes. A pair of eyes. His heart slammed against his ribcage him Jerry shuffled in bed before turning on the lamp. His eyes were bloodshot. Jack watched Jerry turn to the clock and groan at the blinking display of 5 am in the morning. Jack gave Jerry a sheepish grin before arising from bed.

"Sorry," Jack began pacing the floor in front of the two beds. "I didn't mean to wake you. Don't mind me."

Jerry gave him a weird look before he headed over to Jack. Jack watched him stumble in his half-awake state. The shorter male bumped into the edge of the bed. In any other situation Jack would have burst into uncontrolled laughter but this morning he was unstable. His nails currently dug painful marks into his hands as he clenched his fists.

Jerry finally arrived in front of him. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him. His eyes widened at the contact.

"Are you hugging me?" Jack eyed his friend.

"Huh?" Jerry asked as if he were confused.

"You are holding me."

"What? Oh, my mom does this when I have a nightmare," he yawned, still half asleep. "Are you okay?"

A warm smile fell across his lips. Jack wouldn't admit that he needed a hug to Jerry. Instead he chuckled and lightly pushed his friend back.

"I'm decent," Jack remarked as he rubbed his neck from embarrassment. "Look, I'm sorry for screaming."

Jerry yawned louder as he rested his head on Jack's chest from exhaustion. "Why were you screaming?"

Jack frowned. "I don't know. I just was overly frightened for some reason. I don't remember the dream but I remember eyes. I think they were monster eyes or something? Probably a wolf,yeah, and then I woke up screaming."

"Who is Jay?"

"Who?"

Jerry's hand gently patted Jack's cheek. Jack looked down at his friend who was currently half sleep. This was an uncomfortable position. He gently pushed Jerry down to one of the hotel chairs.

"Jay, you screamed, Jay, when you woke me up."

Jack's frown deepened as he try to recall when he screamed. Had he shrieked a name? Maybe he had.

"I'm not sure who Jay is," Jack answered. "Look, I'm fine now. Let us just get back to sleep."

Obnoxious snoring filled the room. Jack rolled his eyes as he nudged Jerry's shoulder. The shorter male awoke instantly.

"Trust me you don't want to sleep in a chair for the rest of the night."

Jerry nodded as he trudged back to his bed. He dropped onto the comfortable mattress.

"Next time you want to scream," Jerry stated sleepily. "Could you wait till the morning when I'm already awake?"

Jack glanced at his friend's peaceful expression before rolling his eyes. He pulled the comforters to his neck and turned to the other side. As soon as his eyelids began to droop the same feeling of foreboding fell upon him. His body was hyperaware of every little sound in the hotel. The air condition system seemed menacing. The sounds of late night hotel guests seemed suspicious. Jack didn't sleep again.

Early the next morning he dozed peacefully but was awaken by Rudy's loud voice. They were outside in the parking lot. The summer's heat beat down on them.

"Can't nap against my car, Jack," the elder remarked. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"He was screaming," Jerry remarked as he took a bite of his breakfast burrito. "It woke me up but I can get back to sleep fast. Thank goodness."

"You had a nightmare?" Rudy asked looking concerned. "About what?"

Jack groaned from the pain of a headache coming on. "I don't know. Jerry said I screamed the name Jay though."

"Who is Jay?" Milton asked.

Jack didn't know who Jay was so he had no response for them. He still had no clue of the name when he arrived late that afternoon. All he cared about was getting some sleep. He greeted his parents and then went straight to bed. All memories of his rough last night in the hotel faded to the back of his mind. He was finally able to relax

* * *

Hello Wonderfuls! Here is another update for you! Now, what is going on? What a strange night Jack had. Hm. Well, again thank you for all the positive feedback and support.

I would like to give special thanks to reviewers:

**WALKINGDEADMARSHALSKILLETGIRL, thanks** for the review, I'm glad you loved this chapter. I don't mind the jumping to conclusions. It always fun. Thanks for the support

**Camela1998, thanks** for the review, thanks I try my best with each chapter. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, thanks** for the review. By the way I loved all your theories. I can't tell you exactly anything but I will say there are no shape shifters or children from the future. I'm glad you like the story. I appreciate it. Thanks for the support.

Also I would like to thank **Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY,****for** the new favorite.

Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. It is truly great. The next update is 75% of the way done. Hopefully there will be another double update! Again thanks to you all.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Five.**

Jack and his friends walked through the grocery store buying up as much sugar and snacks for their karate/spy movie marathon. A large portion of the movies were old Bobby Wasabi movies while the rest were a few newer releases right from the rental store in town. Jack believed they were overdue for a movie marathon.

"This is going to be so cool!" Jerry exclaimed as he dumped a pack of extra sour gummy worms into the cart. "I can't believe we haven't had a marathon this summer yet."

Milton agreed as he placed one of his favorite snacks into the cart.

"We should get some hotdogs," Jerry suggested. "I want to make my famous chili dogs."

Jack nodded in agreement as they headed toward the location of the meat. Jerry reached into the refrigerated meaty goodness.

"I'm treating you boys to the expensive hotdogs," Jerrystated proudly.

Jack chuckled. "How nice of you Jerry. I guess it makes up for all the money you've borrowed in the past."

Milton gave Jerry a look as he laughed. "Are you still borrowing money from Jack? Jerry, you have a job."

"I promise you Milton, he thinks I'm a bank," Jack remarked, like he wanted to plead his case to a judge.

Jerry smirked. "I can't help it that you can't say no to me."

Jack raised a brow. "I always say no to you. Just yesterday you wanted to do something really stupid. I said no."

Jerry ignored Jack's comment and reached for another pack of hotdogs. "To the chili ingredients."

Jack pushed the cart along as the guys walked ahead. He smiled softly. Tonight was going to be amazing. The marathon would be good for him. He needed something to get his mind off all the strangeness of his family situation. It would have been even better if Kim were around. A small smile fell across his lips at the memory of Kim.

"Hey, Jack!" Jerry bellowed from the middle of the grocery store. "Quit day dreaming , movie marathon waits for no one."

Jack chuckled as he sped past the aisles toward his friends.

* * *

"Alright last movie," Jerry stated holding up the rental box as if it were sacred. "I've heard this movie got a rating of like 11."

"Jerry, the rating scale doesn't go that high," Milton shared as he threw popcorn at the boy.

"Hey, it does if the movie is awesome."

Jack snorted "No introductions just put in the movie."

"I'm insulted," Jerry remarked as he laid a hand upon his heart.

Milton and Jack looked at each other before pelting Jerry with more popcorn. Jerry let out a shriek before he shook up a can of soda and sprayed both of them. After their mini fight they calmed down and sat before, what critics called, the best movie of the summer. As the movie was winding down a knock signaled to Jack that a new visitor arrived.

"Oh, Jack. Honey," his mom called out as she turned on the lights.

"Ah, come on!" Jerry grunted. "There are like five more minutes left, I think."

His mother held a tray of fruits. Jack frowned at the sight of her face contorting into an expression of shock. The tray nearly dropped from her hands. Jack arose from his position on the floor immediately.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

She shook her head and beamed. She pushed the tray of fruits into Jack's hands and then disappeared from sight.

"That was weird," Jerry commented. "Can we watch the rest of the movie now?"

Jack eyed the door where his mother used to be. The look on her face surprised him. Why did she seem so shocked? Did she remember something she wished to forget? Did it have to do with all the secrets?

He would follow up after his friends left. He returned back to his spot and restarted the movie. Instantly the boys were engrossed in the action playing out on the screen. He would get back to his mother later.

* * *

Jack awoke to the mystical music of his cell phone. He let out agroan as he ran his fingers through his hair. Last night with his friends was fun. There was an unfortunate chili incident but other than that he held only fond memories.

He rolled onto his stomach lazily as he tried to reach for his cellular device on his night stand. Once he received his phone he was pleased. He casually scanned the new message before a puzzled look fell upon his face. He reread the text one more time.

**Come pick me up, I'll send the address shortly. :)  
**

Jack scratched the back of his head as another text appeared. His eyes widened. A large grin came to his face. He jumped out of bed and ran around frantically as he got ready. He finally gave his reflection one more glance before laughing.

"What am I doing, my hair always looks good," he remarked as he gave his reflection a wink.

After grabbing a quick breakfast he bolted out the door. A brightsmile stretched across his face. Kim was back in Seaford. He started up his car and pulled out onto the road.

* * *

Kim's family was in a hotel an hour away from his house. The drive wasn't pleasant but seeing his girlfriend's smiling face made the bumpy journey worth it. The day was all planned only she informed him sooner. He knew he would had the meeting planned for weeks. He wanted to pick her up at the door but she insisted the lobby was just fine.

When he finally arrived he was speechless. There she was standing in the lobby casually. She fashioned a navy blue dress with a pink skinny belt around the waist. Her highlights only enhanced her soft flowing blonde locks. He truly missed her.

"Jack," she squealed as she ran to him, almost knocking him down. "Oops, sorry about that."

Jack beamed. "No worries, so why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit?"

"I wanted to surprise you," she smiled. "My parents were missing Seaford and they decided to come back to visit."

Jack offered his arm to Kim, who rolled her eyes but accepted. They headed out to Jack's car.

"I can't believe they moved clear across the world," Jack commented. "I can't believe you moved clear across the world."

"Yep, when I got my acceptance they made plans to move out with me. Surprisingly it wasn't too big of a deal for them. Otai is fun but I miss Seaford."

Jack grinned as he opened the passenger's door for Kim. "I would have had something more spectacular planned. Insteadwe could head over to the Seaford aquarium. After grab some lunch."

"I'd like that."

Jack pulled his car back onto the road. While they traveled Kimshared a few funny tales of her experiences in Japan. Jack put his comments in every once in a while. The skies were clear and the birds chirped softly. It was a peaceful day.

Before Jack could switch on the radio his eyes picked up on some familiar road signs. He became slightly uncomfortable. He bit his lip as he tried to ignore the taunting signs. Kim noticed his silence andtried to get his attention.

"Jack."

In his mind he silently apologized to her as he quickly changed his direction. Up ahead the sign of The Everglades came into view. A questioning look came upon Kim's face. He pulled into the parking lot. After he turned off the car they sat quietly for a few minutes. Jack finally looked to her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to figure this out," he whispered and then opened his door.

He was so mesmerized by the park he forgot Kim was around. She stopped beside him when he stood before the entrance. His heart beat wildly but he pushed the feeling down.

"This playground, the locked door in my house, Seaford, and my parents," Jack stated to her as they walked further in. "I think all of it is connected. I have to come here. I had to come here. I think I'll get my answers."

"Have you tried looking up online?" she asked as she tried to match his walking pace.

Jack paused. "I don't know. Part of me is eager to know and there is a tiny part telling me nothing good will come of it. I want answers but I'm afraid. I'm going at my own pace. Am I over exaggerating?"

Kim placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on top of hers.

"Push me on the swings," Kim beamed as she ran toward the swings.

Jack shook his head as he chased after her. He knew what she was trying to do. She was distracting him and he was thankful. As he pushed her softly there was a nice quiet surrounding them.

"It is funny, with all the paint and flowers around," Jack remarked as his pushing minimized. "I still feel anxious here. I still see the same eyes. I still hear the terrible shrieking. Even now, I want to run as far from this place as I can. Yet, I know in the end I'm going to come back here because I believe it is a part of me now. In the web of lies my parents spun, this playground is the only source of answers."

A sigh left from between Kim's lips. She stopped swinging and let her body rest on the seat as she looked to Jack. He had a faraway look on his face. She has known Jack for a while now. When he first caught her apple she thought it was 'almost cool', actually it was cool but she didn't want him to know that.

Every now and then she noticed him stumble or freeze as if there was something looming over him. It was awful to think Jack battledwith it for so long. No one in the dojo caught on except for her. If the others knew about his episodes then they weren't talking about it.

"Have your parents said anything new?" she asked.

"No, not since I overheard them the night of our video chat."

"If you tell them that you have these strange panic attacks then they'll have to explain."

Jack disagreed. "I can't let them know that. Besides everything is fine. The attacks aren't every day. I think they used to beoften but not anymore. By the way, we can get out of here if you want."

Kim smiled softly. "Despite everything it is kind of nice here. I don't mind but are you okay?"

Jack smiled with a strain. "You can tell?"

Kim arose from the swing and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Her eyes widened as she noticed a middle aged woman sitting comfortably on a bench a few feet from the swing sets. For a moment she felt her heart stop from shock.

"Jack," she whispered. "We aren't alone."

She directed her attention behind him as she unlocked her arms from his neck. Jack turned around and frowned at the sight of a woman sitting on the bench. Long flowing black hair fell about her shoulders as she stared at them. Kim grabbed his wristbefore he could move toward the woman.

"Jack," Kim whispered. "Where are you going?"

Jack bit his lip. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Why?"

"It is a playground. We are the only ones here," Jack commented. "She didn't bring a kid. I'm going to talk to her."

Kim understood and let him go but she still followed close behind. When Jack approached the woman her dark brown eyes glanced at him carefully.

"It is like they all forgot," the woman spoke. "They all forgot."

"Excuse me ma'am," Jack greeted with a wave. "Hi, sorry to interrupt, but what do you mean?"

A pained smile graced her face before she directly addressed Jack. "He was just six years old."

Jack paused as he waited for her to continue. A fond grin came to the lady's features. It was as if the said child were in her presence.

"He was doing so well in kindergarten," the lady smiled. "Theywanted to send him to the first grade early but he told me no that he had too many friends. Being a mother I said, well, okay."

Kim looked to Jack who was suddenly engrossed by the woman's tale.

"I said, baby, you've made mom so proud," she smiled softly as she looked out into the distance. "We came here every day. Sometimes with friends, sometimes alone, sometimes in the morning or the late afternoon. Jeremy adored this playground. It was a place he could run and play. We didn't have a very kid friendly back yard, so I was grateful."

Tears welled in the woman's eyes as she tried to continue. "I didn't think anything of The Everglades. It could never happen to me I said - until it did."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"They took him," she raged as she arose practically yelling at the teens. "They stole him and took him who knows where!"

Kim backed up a little along with Jack. The woman took her seat again.

"So I came back. Every day I come back and sit and wait," she smiled softly. "I thought I saw him one day but it was just a memory, a flitting figment of my imagination."

"May I ask when?" Kim spoke up, feeling nothing but pain for the woman. "When did he go missing?"

A sad laugh left her being. "Eighteen years ago."

Kim covered her mouth with her hands as she felt tears stinging her own eyes. She held Jack's hand carefully as she tried to calm her emotions. When she looked up she wasn't surprised to see Jack crying but something caught her eye.

Trails of tears stormed down Jack's cheeks. His eyes averted frantically from left to right. She could hear short quick gasps drifting from his mouth. Was he hyperventilating?

The woman immediately noticed the scene and frowned.

"Is everything okay with your friend?" the woman asked concerned.

"He will be, I'm sorry Ma'am for your loss."

"It is okay," she smiled sweetly. "It is nice to have company in this terrible place. They tell me to move on. The neighbors, my co-workers, my friends tell me I should look forward. Maybe I'll stop coming here one day but for now. I don't know. Does your friend need some water?"

Kim gave the woman one last assuring smile. She then made the difficult trip with Jack back to his car. When they were out of the park Jack was whimpering. She could feel his pulse thrumming sporadically beneath her fingers as she held his wrist.

Was Jack here with her? She looked over him worriedly. Jack didn't look like he was currently with her. His eyes were open to the present but Kim knew his mind was in the past.

"Jack," Kim called out. "Please, please, listen to me. You are okay. Wherever you are right now, you aren't. You are with me. Jack, please."

Soon Jack's breathe evened out as he focused on Kim. A few stray tears darted down his cheeks as he smiled at her. He pulled her into a hug suddenly which she wasn't against.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Kim," Jack sighed as he hid within the crook of her neck. "What is wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing," she answered firmly. "Whatever happened to you when you were a kid hasn't been resolved yet. I really think you need to talk to your parents, Jack."

"No," Jack stated harshly. "I can't trust them."

Kim's eyes widened.

"They know something and they don't want to tell me," Jack glared. "I don't want to discuss it. Besides I promised you a date."

Kim bit her lip. "Jack, maybe you should relax and go home. What I just saw - I've never seen you like that before."

"I'm fine, Kim," Jack shrugged off his episode. "It happens sometimes."

"That isn't comforting. What if it happens and you are driving?"

Jack sighed. "I'm fine Kim. Come on, please. I just need to stop thinking about this playground, the lady, my parents. Please, all I want is to think about you and now."

Any girl would have been head over heels but Kim knew was avoiding what just happened. Jack came here for answers. She didn't know if he got any but he reacted horribly to the lady's story.

A dark thought crossed her mind as she began to guess what could have happened. She shook her head aggressively. She never wanted to think that thought ever again.

"Kim?"

"Yeah, Jack. We will go," she smiled. "Of course you should pay."

Jack snorted. "What?"

Kim smirked. "I'm a beautiful girl. Be a gentleman."

Jack chuckled. "I'm hardly rich. Jerry has been taking my money."

Kim gave him a look. "Are you still lending him money?Doesn't he have a job?"

Jack groaned. "Yes, I still lend him a few dollars here and there. He has a job but every single one of his sob stories work."

Kim chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can persuade him to pay you back. It has been a while since I've sparred with him."

Jack smiled. "Otai hasn't changed you at all."

They got into the car. Jack pulled the vehicle out of the parkinglot leaving behind the woman, the everglades, and his family secrets for a moment. It was late in the evening when Jack dropped off Kim at her hotel.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. Jack grinned. He was extremely grateful to have Kim aquarium and lunch was a nice detour from the stressful playground.

As he watched her head up to her room he sighed. He didn't know what he would do if he went to The Everglades alone. On his long ride back he briefly thought of the woman's story. Years. Her son had been missing for years. He wondered if his true family was still looking for him. Although, his parents said he wasn't adopted.

Then again if he was adopted why did the Everglades put him in such a bad place all the time? Maybe something else groaned as he pulled into his driveway. He received a text from Kim only moments after he parked his car. He smiled at the message while he walked to his house. He fumbled with the key and finally pushed open the door.

He was greeted by his parents sitting on the couch.

"Jack, dear," his mother smiled as she arose.

Jack looked between both his parents. His father looked agitated but smiled just the same.

"Honey, can you join us up stairs?" his mother asked.

Jack bit his lip before nodding. He guessed the answers were finally coming.

* * *

Hey wonderfuls! Whoa! What a long chapter! At first I wanted to cut this short but I couldn't imagine it being shorter so here you go. Wow, the feedback is so amazing. Thanks to all of you.

I wanted to give special thanks to the reviewers:

**Elevate08**, thanks for the review. No, there is no supernatural but there is something going on. I'm glad you love the story. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you love this story. Thanks for the support. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but ****DEADLY, thanks** for the review. I love your newest theory. You will find out the truth very soon I promise. I'm glad you noticed the moment between Jerry and Jack. It was my favorite part to write. I think it is adorable too. Thanks for the support.

**Daphrose, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you've liked the story. The marathon of chapters is very impressive. Thanks I'd do the best I can with writing. Sorry if parts came out looking creepy. It wasn't my intention. I did however want to portray anxiety and fear and I guess from the reader's perspective it could be seen as creepy. I welcome all theories. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the adjectives. Thanks for the support.

Also thank you to the new follower **daphrose.** And thanks **daphrose f**or the favorite.

Thanks everyone for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites. It truly means a lot especially being a new part of the fandom. *Standing ovation for all of you right now*. Oh, and I apologize for the weird chapter numbering.

I meant to have it match with the scroll down but the prologue was considered chapter 0 to me but anyway. The next chapter is 80% of the way done and hopefully will come out real soon. I'll just say it is going to be 'the chapter'. Or at least the chapter before 'the chapter'.

Thanks again.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' it.**

**Six.**

"Honey, can you join us up stairs?" his mother asked.

Jack stood in the living room for a few moments. He replied to his mother's question with a nod. His parents slowly arose from the couch. He watched them walk toward the staircase. Jack followed closely behind.

For a split second he wondered if they thoroughly investigated the condition of his room. Did they know about the chili dog incident? No, impossible. Jack and his friends cleaned the stainswith impressive accuracy. They cleaned the best they noticed they were headed toward his room and he frowned.

They must have found out and wanted to scold him at the scene of the crime. He hung his head low and made his way toward his door. He thought today was the day he figured everything out. Instead it seemed he was to receive a lecture about messy food upstairs.

He frowned when he noticed his parents weren't behind him. He looked back and noticed his parents stood before the forbidden door. His eyes widened. They stood outside the locked door Jack wasn't allowed to open.

"Dear, your father and I have talked excessively," she shared.

"Excessively," his father repeated.

Tears welled in his mother's eyes as she placed a hand on the doorknob.

"We realize, baby, we were wrong," his mother whimpered as she continued. "We were wrong to keep everything from you. We've decided from tonight on that we aren't going to do that anymore."

Jack's was speechless as his father produced a key. Excitement welled in his chest and took a hold of his heart. He could barely breathe with all the thoughts whirling in his head. What was beyond the door?

His father opened the door.

"May I?" Jack asked.

His parents ushered toward the room. Jack rushed inside before they changed their mind. Just like before there was a wealth of boxes lying about. There wasn't a dresser, bed, or any signs of room materials.

He glanced at the brown packages and frowned. He began pulling flaps open and teasing away old weakened tape. Surely all the answers rested within the old battered was time he found answers. If he was adopted then the truth of his real parents would be right here.

"Baby clothes?" Jack asked out loud a little disappointed.

There was nothing ground shattering in the box. There was just a bunch of tiny shirts, pants, socks, and soft shoes. He abandoned the current packaged due to frustration. He simply found a decoy. No, the next box held the truth. He was certain of it. Just one more box and then he would be informed of everything his parents hid from him.

He rushed to another equally beaten down box. He forced the flaps open nearly ripping the box to shreds. A frown planted deeply upon his face. More children's clothing and toys. After going through three more boxes he was disappointed. It looked like this room just contained his own clothes. Why lock the room then? He glanced at his parents questionably. His mother was bawling uncontrollably at this point which only drove Jack wild with curiosity and concern.

"Mom?" he asked as he stepped forward.

"Honey, the reason why we've been secretive, all this while. We have been hiding from you and it is wrong," she laughed as tears streamed down her cheeks. "We saw how well you were doing and we were selfish. We didn't want to handle the truth. We didn't want to see you falling apart again. I wouldn't be able to see you like that again."

"I don't understand," Jack furrowed his brows. "Why is this room filled with baby clothes? My clothes. Why lock this up?"

His father sighed. "They are not your clothes. They were your clothes but aren't anymore."

"What?" he asked. "Whose clothes are they then?"

His mother calmed herself before she continued. "Honey, darling, you had a brother. This room is all his belongings."

Jack's heart stopped. He opened his mouth but was at loss for words.

"Jack, honey, did you hear me?" she asked as she entered the room. "You had a little brother."

* * *

His father, his mother, and he were sat in the slightly overturned room. Jack knew the place was a mess but he could care less. He didn't even try to make it look like the browning stain was something other than chili all over the floor.

The silence was suffocating him. He glanced suspiciously between his his attention was on his parents who were clearly still lying to him. He had a little brother? Right. If he had a little brother what happened to him then? If he had a little brother why was Jack an only child?

"Before we continue this conversation," his father stated. "I have something that may help."

His mother watched him leave before turning her nearly lifeless eyes back to Jack. He winced at the sight of her. Shecried so heavily that Jack felt bad for thinking they were still lying. After a few silent minutes his father returned with a folder. A name graced the top but he couldn't read it from where he sat.

"I'm not adopted," Jack began opening up their conversation again.

"No," his father answered. "You aren't adopted."

"I have a little brother though," Jack asked.

"Yes, you had a little brother."

Jack noticed they once again placed 'had' delicately within the sentence. A lump formed in Jack's throat as he thought up the many reasons why everything was in the past tense. He racked his brain endlessly for the answer. He couldn't understand it.

"If I had a little brother, why can't I remember him or that I had one?" he questioned.

Jack racked his brain for any information pertaining to a brother. There was no matching memories to a little boy. There was nothing there about a little brother. Why wasn't there anything? A tiny pebble sized amount of worry grew in his heart.

She smiled sadly. "The child psychologist told us the possibility of you experiencing stress and trauma related amnesia. We didn't believe it was possible. The sessions began to diminish. I thought you were just dealing with it better. We thought the sessions served their purpose so we pulled you out. You were fine. It was only when we when moved back to Seaford that your father and I realized you had simply forgotten. You forgot your brother's existence all together."

"I don't understand," Jack rephrased. "What do you mean amnesia?"

His father frowned but then added. "I believe they called it Dissociative Amnesia. They said it could be related to the traumatic event you experience. You stored all the information away and we went along with it. We allowed you to believe you had no brother and for a long while you grew. You were succeeding and falling back in love with the things you used to do. We were struggling still but seeing you happy well - we put our own pain aside."

He felt his mother's warm hand now holding his. "We were selfish dear. We thought it would be better to keep you in the dark about the truth then to reopen a can of pain and suffering."

"But, I don't understand. What happened to him then?"

"Your little brother was kidnapped at the age of 4. You were 6 years old then."

Jack felt a bit of anger brewing in his chest. He had a brother? A younger brother and his parents decided they were going to allow him to forget? Jack then remembered how oddly he felt when he came back to Seaford.

"Wait, is that why we left Seaford?" he asked. "Or why I feel so anxious here?"

"Anxious?" his mother looked alarmed. "You've been feeling anxious? Dear, for how long? Since when? Why would you keep this from us?"

Jack let out a bitter laugh. "I'm keeping something from you? I had a brother! A brother who was kidnapped."

There was silence in the room. "Where?"

His parents looked at him questionably. "How and where was he kidnapped?"

"The Everglades," his mother sighed.

Jack's eyes widened. He placed a hand over his mouth. The everglades. He slowly removed his hand.

"But, I volunteered there," he whispered. "I volunteered to fix the playground. That was the place I lost my brother? The same place I help restore back to its former glory? But, how? I don't remember any of this."

"He was with you," his father continued. "He was with you when he was kidnapped. You boys loved the playhouse and always played there. Your mother was with there while I was at work. I remember her crying on the phone. She told me how she found you. Jack, you were unconscious when your mother found you. Your brother was nowhere to be seen."

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Jack panicked as he shook his head.

"Tell us more about this anxiety," his mother urged. "Honey, have you been having some panic attacks? You use to get those. You have to tell me honey."

"When I was volunteering I felt my heart pounding and my hands shaking and I heard screaming. At the tournament Jerry told me I woke up screaming Jay."

His mother began to cry again. "Oh my poor baby. Here we were lying to you thinking you were fine but all along, oh mygoodness."

"Is Jay my little brother?" Jack asked a little hurt from the truth. "Is that why I screamed his name?"

A fond smile fell across her lips. "You use to call him Jay. I didn't bother correcting you I thought it was sweet but Jay isn't his name. We called him Jerry."

"Jerry?" Jack paused as he tried the name out. "Jerry? Oh. Okay, so I had a little brother Jerry."

His parents nodded. Jack sighed heavily.

"For years we waited for Jerry to return home," His mother nodded. "But alas he was gone so we ran. We packed up and left. After 7 years they pronounce a missing person as deceased."

Deceased? The state said Jerry died? How they could say they? Jack thought angrily. They didn't even find him. How would they – Jack clenched his fists?

Jack noticed their expressions looked so hopeful all of a sudden but he didn't mirror the same expression. He just found out his younger brother was kidnapped at the age of four. He found out they left Seaford and returned years later. It has been twelve years. If Jerry hadn't shown up within those twelve years. He gulped at the implication. Was the state right?

"Honey, those boys that were with you?" his mother asked with a bit of hesitance.

Jack was a little confused with the question. "Well they aremy best friends. Jerry and Milton."

Jack laughed softly almost forgetting how tense the atmosphere was. Most parents would have met his friends by now. They saw Milton in passing but Jerry always wasconveniently unavailable when his family wanted to meet him. They still didn't properly meet last night.

"Jerry," his mother smiled.

"Yes, Jerry," Jack supplied the name again. "But never mind about my friends. The case can't be closed? How could they give up just like that?"

Jack was hopeless but he kicked himself mentally. Why should he ever give up on family? He had a little brother. A little boy out there was in need of his guidance. All these years something had been amiss and now Jack knew.

"How long has Jerry lived in Seaford?"

He looked to his mother before shrugging. "I don't know his family I guess lived here forever."

His father snorted. "His family."

"Yes," Jack replied as he gave his father a look.

"Jerry looks very familiar," his mother stated.

Jack laughed. "He has been told to have a familiar face. I apologize for not properly introducing him."

His mother smiled. "No need for apologies. Something tells me we've known him for years."

"Okay?" Jack frowned as he noticed the look of hope on their faces again. "Mom? Dad?"

"They were wrong all this time," she beamed

Jack looked to his father who seemed overjoyed.

"What is going on here?" Jack demanded.

He was finally receiving all the answers he craved and he wasn't about to be left out again.

"Jerry is your brother."

"I know you said he was kidnapped."

"No," his mother pressed. "Your best friend, Jerry is your brother."

Jack left the room.

* * *

He held a cup of cold chocolate milk in his hands. Anger grew to an unimaginable degree in his heart. They seriouslydiscussed some information that Jack didn't remember. How dare they pour salt on a wound he never knew he had? If they were trying to lighten his dark mood they miserably failed.

"Jack," his mother called to him. "Jack honey, hear us out."

"I want the real truth," Jack glared. "If this is another way for you to cover everything up then I don't want to hear it. I thought you were tired of lying to my face. Are you lying about me being adopted then? Was this a nice cover story so I go on continuing to believe you are my parents, that I'm your son?"

"Wait a second," his father pointed as he dropped the file under his arm. "We weren't lying back there. You are our son, you did have a brother, and he was kidnapped. He was announced dead seven years later. Stop resisting everything we are saying. We apologize we do for keeping this from you but you wanted to know everything. You want the truth then listen."

"For twelve years dad," he laughed sadly. "Twelve years and you say Jerry, my best friend is my - what younger brother that was kidnapped? Sorry if I don't believe you. I think I am allowed to be skeptical. I can't even remember the freaking kidnapping or having a brother."

"Dear, please, we promised we weren't going to let our emotion get out of control," she begged. "I know I failed already but please anger never solved anything. Jack, we are being honest. Please take a look at what is in the file."

Jack shook his head. "If it is about Jerry being my brother I don't believe you. We don't even look alike, mom."

"Jerry was adopted."

Jack paused. He glanced at the file. His shaking fingers grabbed the file and was greeted with a birth certificate. Printed at the top was the name Jerome Caesar Brewer. He flipped over the certificate and the next paper in line was a newspaper clipping of the kidnapping incident. In bold letters the headline read 'Everglades curse continues, another boy ripped from family'. Lastly, there was another newspaper.

"Flip to the back."

He looked at his parents before following their instructions. On the back was a tiny notice of missing child. There was a little boy smiling with tiny teeth in the picture. His messy black hair looked like it was in need of a good cut. It gave the general description of the child, date last seen as well as a computer generated image of what he would look like years after his disappearance for reference.

Jack dropped the paper.

He recognized that smile anywhere. The smile belonged to his best friend Jerry Martinez. Sure, the computer image was years younger than Jerry but still the face was similar to how he looked when they first met.

"What the heck?" he breathed out from shock. "Jerry Martinez is my brother but? He has a family and no this isn't right. He has a big family and a cousin name Pipito. No, mom, dad you have to be mistaken. Maybe he just looks like Jerry. Besides wouldn't he have noticed me? Wouldn't he know I was his brother?"

His mother shook her head. "No, he was kidnapped very young so I can't imagine he would. I can imagine he forgotten us."

Jack's grip on the paper tightened. He matched the eyes from his nightmares and day dreams with the same eyes on the paper. The same eyes he saw ever since he moved back to Seaford belonged to his best friend. His heart clenched but he pushed the emotion down. This was ridiculous.

"No," Jack pushed all the documents away. "Jerry isn't my brother."

"We want you to invite him over for dinner tomorrow night," she asked as she reached out to him.

"No," Jack slapped her hand away and then bolted up the stairs leaving his parents behind.

He didn't sleep that night.

* * *

Hey Wonderfuls! There you have it. The secret is finally revealed but don't be deceived. It takes two to tango after all so the journey/story has really just begun (what did I just say? Lol). Anyway all this support is so amazing everyone. Like you have no idea. I truly appreciate the feedback. Thanks.

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Maddyliza1234, ****thanks** for the review, follows, and favorite, the woman was just a clue to what was going to happen here really, so you are correct but she was a complete stranger. Thanks for the support.

**Camela1998, thanks f**or the review, Thanks I do what I can when it comes to writing/typing. I'm glad you like the story. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. It was my fave one to write. Thanks for the support.

**TFiOS, thanks** for the review, don't be sorry, I thought the review was amusing. And I totally get it. Thanks for the support.

**SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE, thanks** for the review. Sorry the wait was so long, hoped this chapter made up for it. Thanks for the support.

**daphrose,**** thanks **for the review. And yep Kim is back. I'm glad you like the story. Are the kidnappings connected? Hm. No there aren't connected but that is all I'll say. Thanks for liking the story. I truly liked writing how characters feel in situations so I make it as in depth as I can so it comes across creepy I guess. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, thanks** for the review. I love your theories and yes the lady always visits the playground. She was there when they cleaned it up. With all the volunteers who would notice one woman? No one really. I'm glad you like the chapter. Thanks for the support.

**candycanelila, thanks** for the review. I love cliff hangers by the way. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the support.

Also thanks to the new followers:

**Thanks Maddyliza1234, sarcasm is my language, and bubblegumtree456 for following.**

**Also thanks to for leaving favorites, Camela1998, Maddyliza1234, sarcasm is my language, and candycanelila.**

Thanks so much for following the story. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. I appreciate all the positive feedback. *stands up to applaud all*. The next chapter is 65% of the way done. It is going to be fun. Thanks again everyone.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Seven.**

Jack slept for only an hour last night. Despite his exhaustion he decided to put away the ground shattering information he received. He entered the dojo the next morning with an unanswered question hanging above his head. How did one go about telling someone they were their long lost brother?

Was it up to Jack to tell Jerry? No, Jack thought; he didn't have to tell the other boy anything. Jack barely believed the tale anyway. He had no memory of a little boy. He knew his parents weren'tlying about his brother though. He just couldn't picture Jerry at a young age.

Jack looked to the clock on the wall as he tapped a rhythmic pattern on the smoothie counter. From the corner of his eye the double doors flew open. Jerry and Milton entered alongside Kim. He grinned brightly as he met Kim at the door. He pulled her into a hug.

"Whoa there," Kim giggled. "Everything alright? You just saw me yesterday."

Jerry snorted at Jack from the side. Milton had a knowing look on his face. Jack flushed.

"Can't a guy hug his girlfriend?" he asked with a smile.

"Did you do something?" Kim asked with a frown. "What did you do, Jack?"

Jack chuckled. "Nothing just happy you are here in America."

Kim gave him a suspicious look before he headed over to the smoothie counter.

"Where is Taylor today?" she asked as she looked for the other teen.

"She had a family gathering."

Taylor and Kim got real close over a short amount of time. At first Jack was worried there would be some head butting. After all, Taylor did give him free smoothies but Jack was glad it was just a friendship related gift. Jack laughed to his self. Jerry never received free smoothies from Taylor.

"Something funny?" Milton asked.

"Yes," he answered quickly.

Silence drifted amongst them. "Oh, unfortunately, I forgot."

Jerry nodded understandingly. "Don't worry. Sometimes I forget things too, Jack. Like yesterday I forgot my wallet."

Milton rolled his eyes before fishing in his own pocket. Jack laughed as he watched Milton produce a brown leather wallet from his back pocket.

"Jerry, that was today," Milton sighed handing the male his wallet. "You forgot your wallet today."

Jerry patted his back pockets in confusion before giving Milton a sheepish grin.

"Yo, Milton, how did you get my wallet?"

Milton let out a frustrated grunt before heading to the mat. Kim looked to Jack quietly. Jack turned to her and gave her a quiet smile.

"You feeling okay?" She asked softly.

Jack knew what she was investigating. He wished she wouldn't bring it up here.

"Just fine Kim."

Kim smiled and Jack returned the smile back. For a while they looked at each other and then a head popped up beside them.

"You too aren't going to start kissing are you?" Jerry asked.

Jack groaned. "Is there something you need Jerry?"

Jerry gave Jack the cheesiest smile he had ever seen. Strangely it stirred up Jack's smile only brought up memories of his discussion with his parents last night.

The smile of the little boy who was pronounced dead by the state. To the state Jerry was dead. Jack quickly shook his head dispelling the thoughts. Jerry and he had no ties. They were just best friends.

"Yo, Jack," Jerry called out. "You okay? You looked really faraway just now."

A concerned expression fell upon Kim's face. Before she could voice her worries Jack came in.

"I'm fine, Jerry," Jack promised and then gave Kim a pleading look.

Kim frowned but smiled. "Yeah, Jack's fine."

Jerry sighed. "It is cool. I'm used to secrets anyway."

A lump formed in Jack's throat at the word 'secrets'.

"Anyway, so I think someone made a withdrawal from my wallet or something," Jerry frowned as he glanced through his wallet. "Milton did you borrow cash?"

Milton gave Jerry a look from where he stretched. "Jerry, I don't do that."

Jerry sighed dramatically. "Looks like I'm going to go hungry."

Jack didn't know what came over him but suddenly he feltcompelled to remedy Jerry's problem. He shuffled through his wallet hurriedly. Jerry and Kim watched him closely. Once he retrieved his wallet he fished out money. He grabbed Jerry's hand and placed the bill upon his palm.

"Uh, Jack, you do know I owe you money right?" Jerry asked.

Jack rubbed his neck lightly. "Yeah but I don't mind."

Jerry grinned. "Don't you want to spend this twenty on Kim?"

"Wait? I gave you twenty dollars?" Jack frowned. "I thought that was like five bucks."

Jerry smirked. "Nope."

He waved the twenty around happily before thanking Jack and darting out the door. Jack narrowed his eyes. He marched toward the double doors and pushed them open. He stuck his head out as he glanced around for the sneaky teen.

"You better bring back change. You hear me Jerry?" Jack called out.

He felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder. He turned to see the curious glance of Kim. He sighed. He would have told her everything but his heart couldn't accept the truth yet.

"Jack, why did you give Jerry twenty dollars?" She asked like the true sleuth she was.

"No reason."

Kim eyed him. "You give Jerry money for no reason?"

Jack shrugged as he headed toward the mat to stretch. "Sometimes there is a reason."

Kim bit her lip. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Milton caught them discussing and interrupted. "What? Jack what happened?"

Jack groaned. "Nothing alright! I'm just fine. Don't worry Kim I still have money."

Kim crossed her arms. "So you heard what Jerry said. Look, Jack. I could care less if you buy me stuff. I care about you, the person. Not money. You understand that right?"

Jack took a hold of her hands. "I know Kim. Soon I'll tell you. I'll tell everyone but for right now. I have no idea myself."

Kim looked to Milton and then back to Jack. "Okay."

Silence filled the dojo.

* * *

Just before the dojo was closing up for the night Jack turned to Jerry. Kim left an hour earlier to spend time at the movies with her parents. Milton was in the locker room packing up his things. Jack opened his mouth and then closed it. Was he really going to ask his friend to dinner? He couldn't possibly do that. He had no idea what his parents had planned.

"Jerry."

"Dude, I'm so sorry," Jerry stated with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"What?"

"I know you wanted change but you don't understand," Jerry commented. "I was so thirsty and then I wanted some fruit explosions. They sell like a pack of like five in the mall so I had to pick that up. I felt bad after so I bought you something too."

Jerry dug in his pocket and brought out a lumpy candy bar. Jack looked at the pathetic presentation but smiled all the same. Any other time he would give Jerry a lecture about it but oddly he just grinned.

"Jack?"

"My parents want to meet you. I mean they invited you to dinner."

Jack mentally slapped himself. Great approach, he thought.

Jerry shrugged. "Okay, why?"

"Why? They want to meet my friends."

"Sweet, is Milton coming?"

"No."

Jerry looked at him weird. "Is Milton not available?"

"Jerry, Milton wasn't invited," Jack remarked quickly. "Don't worry about Milton. My parents asked about you."

Jerry stroked his invisible beard. "I'll have to stop by my place but sure I'll come by."

Jack was relived and didn't know why. Milton appeared in the middle of the dojo carrying a duffel. Jerry grinned brightly.

"You need to step up your game, Milton," Jerry chuckled. "I'm getting free food tonight."

Milton raised a brow. "I don't even want to know."

Jack shook his head. What did he just do?

* * *

Jack clenched his fists under the table. He couldn't believe he did this. Jerry sat at their dinner table. His parents started off the night with strange greetings and over expressive hugs on Jerry's side.

Hopefully they would keep things quiet but from how last night went Jack knew he was in for something. Ever since the big reveal his parents kept giving his best friend barelysubtle looks.

"So Jerry," his mother called out to the boy. "You and Jack are at the same dojo."

"Yes," Jerry answered. "It is now called Wasabi Academy. It used to be a lot smaller but Rudy really upgraded."

His mother laughed easily but Jerry was confused. Had he made a joke? His father grinned.

"Jerry," his father called out to his friend. "What are your hobbies beside karate?"

"Oh, I like dancing."

"Dancing," his mother exclaimed excitedly. "Isn't that wonderful? He enjoys dancing."

Jerry rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. Jack's parents began to whisper amongst themselves. Jerry leant over to Jack.

"Hey man, your parents are cool and all but why do I feel like I'm being watched," he asked and then smiled at the couple who was smiling at him. "Did you tell them about the chili? You did!"

"Jerry, don't worry, really it has nothing do to with the chili," he sighed as he turned back to his parents. "Mom, dad, you are embarrassing me in front of my friend."

"Nonsense," his mother waved the thought away.

"Jerry, son," his father stated softly.

Silence fell across the table. Jack's eyes widened as his parents seemed just as calm as they had been.

"What?" Jerry asked.

Usually Jerry missed things but Jack was quite surprised that he hadn't missed this.

"I mean Jerry."

Jerry chuckled. "Did you just call me son? Are you okay Mr. Brewer."

Jerry went back to his wonderfully prepared meal. Jack wondered how he could ignore what just occurred. While both boys went back to eating, Jack noticed a strange thing.

"Mom?" Jack asked as his mother arose.

"I can't do this," she laughed sadly. "I'm not going to sit here and pretend. Honey, we can't do this. We were honest with Jack and we are going to be honest with Jerry as well."

"Mom, don't," Jack pleaded.

"Jerry dear."

"Mom please don't."

Jerry glanced up at Jack's mother.

"We are your parents."

Jerry burst into laughter. "Jack you didn't tell me your parents were funny. I approve."

Jack bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn't believe mother was doing this right now. Sure, Jerry looked like the boy on the newsprint but what other proof did they have? Nothing. They couldn't just do this. This was wrong.

"I feel so much better saying that," she smiled. "I've been holding onto it for so long."

Jack's father held her hand. She gave Jerry a warm smile as she continued.

"Jerry, baby. We are your parents. You were kidnapped at a young age and we know it may come across as strange but please give us a chance."

Jerry frowned when he realized they weren't stopping. In fact Jack's mother was crossing the small distance to him. He arose and stepped back but was unable to escape her grasp. He felt moisture collecting on his tee.

"Dude, Jack is your mom crying on me?" he askedincredulously. "What is going on?"

"Mom," Jack called out. "Please."

"Excuse me Mrs. Brewer," Jerry stated as he kept his hands by his side. "I don't know if you've had a bad day or something but maybe you should discuss this with your family."

She unhanded him and pulled out of the hug. She held him at arm's length. Tears were in her eyes. Jerry's carefree expression instantly became frightened when the woman looked so carefully at him like that.

"Mrs. Brewer," he called out to her as he broke away from her completely. "I don't know what is going on but I think it is time for me to go."

Jerry ran to the door without looking back.

"Jerry! Wait, I'm so sorry," Jack called out. "Jerry!"

Jack ran after Jerry. It was up to him to fix the situation. He would explain everything to Jerry. He couldn't believe his parents would do this to him. What were they thinking? He reached the front and easily grabbed onto his friend's wrist. There was a bit of resistance from Jerry.

Suddenly a pit of worry abruptly grew in his chest. His heart beat aggressively against his ribcage. The fresh smell of playground woodchips swept him from the presence and deposited him suddenly in the past.

His heart pounded. The young face of a teary eyed child flashed before his eyes anchoring him to his nightmare. Shrieking swirled about his head. His grip tightened. Jay was leaving. No, Jay couldn't leave, Jack thought as his grip strengthened. It was his job to protect him. He promised mom. He made a promise.

"Hello! Jack do you hear me?" Jerry hollered angrily as he briefly looked back. "I said let go."

Tears welled in Jack's eyes as Jerry wrestled his wrist from Jack's tight grasp. Jerry opened the door and headed out.

"Jay," Jack whimpered as he clung to the past.

His parents rushed to either side of Jack. Jack's mother wrapped her arms around him. She took a peek at the state of her son and frowned. His eyes were glazed and frantically averting from side to side. She knew her son was no longer in the present. The last time she saw such an episode was years ago.

"Jay," Jack stated as he reached out desperately. "Jay! Mom, Jay's gone. She took him."

"Sh, baby," she quietly spoke as she tried to bring him back to the present. "Just come back, okay. You are safe. You are okay."

Jack struggled fruitlessly in her grip as he tried to grasp onto a fleeting image before him.

"Jay!" Jack shrieked with urgency. "Come back Jay!"

"Jack, honey, please," his mother begged. "It is okay."

"We are going to the station," his father suggested. "We have to go and show Jack. We have to show him how sure we are. Maybe they can tell us what we can do now."

Jack's mother planted a gentle kiss to her eldest son's hair. He struggled less but labored breathing still drifted from between his lips. She hummed a light song that has always calmed Jack in the past.

"It is okay, Jack," she smiled sadly as she sang. "You are safe. You aren't alone."

* * *

It was cold at the police station. Jack didn't bother with a even artificial material could warm him now. He shivered painfully. He rubbed at the dried tears upon his cheeks.

The memory was so powerful. He could see it clearly as if it happened recently. There was a little boy who he tried to reach for but was unable to grasp. No matter how far he reached he was unsuccessful. His heart burned.

His mother called him over. They stood beside an officer sittingbehind a counter. A nice touch screen lap top lay to his right as he looked at them.

"Of course I can generate a new image for you," the male smiled as he received the old paper newsprint. "Wow. This is quite an old case but I'm certain I can pull it up in the database."

After five minutes the same photo of baby Jerry was on officer frowned deeply as he regarded the image. He looked up at the family before turning the screen around.

"I apologize if I come across as insensitive, but this case," the male stated cautiously. "Well, it says here he has been officially pronounced dead."

"I remember no funeral," his father remarked firmly.

The male's eyes softened.

"Please," his mother smiled. "Could you help us?"

The man nodded as he moved the screen to himself. After a few clicks he turned the screen back around.

"Now the new image is computer generated," he reminded. "It takes into account his birthdate and the year now and other important information. It bases its estimated image on the photo you originally sent in twelve years ago."

Slowly the new image appeared on screen. Jack's eyes grew wide for another time that day. Sitting on the screen was an image of Jerry but as he was now. This is the face he just finished speaking with.

His best friend Jerry Martinez was his brother. He had no reason to be a skeptic now. After the terrible flashback and this picture he was certain. His throat tightened. He just let Jerry leave. He shouldn't have let him go.

"Now, if you say this boy is probably with the kidnappers it'll be rough," he said. "It has been twelve years. If he was okay like you stated then maybe they hadn't been sinister with him."

"Even if they treated him well it gave them no right to take our son," his mother spat as if the male was in on the whole thing. "They had no right at all to take my son!"

"Ma'am we understand," he sighed. "But it will be tough to confirm this Jerry Martinez is your son. A background check would have to be administered as well as maybe a blood test? It is a very complicated case."

Jack produced his cell phone from his pocket and showed him a picture he took with Jerry at a recent tournament.

"Well it closely matches our image," the officer remarked. "This is going to be a very delicate case, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. Children who have been kidnapped sometimes grow attached to their kidnapers especially if no harm is done to the the child looks to their captor for security when they see no other choice. There is a large chance your son is okay with where he is now."

"So, Jerry could stay with them even though they kidnapped him?" Jack asked from disbelief. "But, that doesn't make sense."

"The psychology is a difficult subject but it happens. Kidnappings are often sinister in nature. It is rare we get a story like this but we will have the case reevaluated. We will try andmake sure Jerry Martinez is at the top of our list. If he is your lost son under a fake last name then I'm certain it'll be fine."

"His first name is on the certificate as Jerome. They barelychanged his first name," Jack pointed out. "Why would it be difficult to find him? Why did he go missing this long?"

"I can only guess the individual or individuals responsible were a lot cleverer than anyone could have suspected. It only made the case more complex. But like I said we will keep our eyes open and continue with our research."

"Thank you officer," she smiled softly. "Thank you so much."

Once they arrived home his mother disappeared briefly leaving the two males of the home alone. Jack folded his hands in his lap. His father let out a heavy sigh before turning to his son.

"You scared us back there Jack," his father stated. "Before we left for the station you were really upset. Are you okay now?"

Jack smiled with a strain. "My best friend of many years is my brother. I feel great."

"Hey, now let us not get sarcastic."

"How should I get?" Jack questioned.

His father frowned. "We all hurt Jack."

Jack bit his lip before he nodded. "Sorry."

His father gave him a fatherly pat on the back. Jack chuckled at his attempt to comfort him. Either way he felt loved. They heard soft footsteps approaching them from upstairs. His mother entered carrying a large book in hand. She spread it out on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was appropriate," his mother grinned.

Jack looked at the photos carefully sealed. He touched one photowith unsteady fingers. It was of him sitting in the sand with a tiny child clinging to him from the back. The little boy had the brightest grin on his face as he waved his hands in the air.

"I've never seen these pictures before," Jack said.

His mother smiled fondly. "You have but once you started forgetting we decided it was best to lock everything up. We thought we successfully protected you."

In another photo the tiny boy was standing by a large tank of fish. His tiny hands were positioned on either side of his face in a funny portrayal of one of the fish in the background.

"Oh, my," his mother giggled as she turned the page. "You were a very angry boy here, Jack."

Jack eyed the photo and chuckled. He understood his mother's statement. In the picture the same tiny boy was smiling up at him. From the scene he gathered the image was from his ownfifth birthday. There was the little boy again but now he was mischievous, smothering Jack's birthday cake onto his face.

"We had to separate you two for hours after that incident," his father smirked. "You tried to pull Jerry's hair out."

"It is weird," Jack frowned. "That this boy here is my best friend that I've known for years."

His parents were silent but he knew they understood his shock. All night Jack went through old family albums of Jerry and him as children. There were many photos of them scattered amongstthe pages. As the night began to wind down Jack began to wonder.

I wished I never let go, Jack thought sadly. He glanced at the front door and felt another wave of pain wash over him. He should have never let go.

* * *

Hey Wonderfuls! Another update so soon? Yes with all the positive feedback I said I think I could this chapter out a lot sooner. There you have my favorite chapter. The dinner scene was my favorite. Can't imagine a bunch of strangers telling me they are my parents. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the feedback.

Special thanks to:

**WALKINGDEADMARSHALSKILLETGIRL, thanks** for the review. Oh my gosh indeed. I'm glad you liked the twist, or I believe it was a twist. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like this chapter. Drama indeed. I'm glad I've inspired it. I'd enjoy reading the story. Thanks I'll try to update soon. Thanks for the support.

**Camela1998**, thanks for the review. Aw, thanks for saying I'm amazing. I only do my best. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, thanks** for the review. I know, of all things right. I'm glad you liked the big reveal. Did Jerry's parents kidnap him? Well this chapter I'm certain will have cleared it up sort of. It'll be clearer as the chapters go on. Thanks for the support.

Also special thanks** to caspersmom for the** favorite.

Alright everyone thanks for all the support. Thanks for reading, the reviews, the follows and leaving favorites. I truly appreciate it. The next chapter is 80% of the way done. You don't want to miss the next chapter so stay tuned. Thanks everyone.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Eight.**

On Jerry's way home from the Brewer family dinner he spotted the Seaford Cinema. He casually glanced at his cell phone. He knew it would be best to head home but the dinnerstill left a strange feeling lingering in his heart. He looked through his wallet and found some cash. He paid for a single ticket to some cheesy action thriller. Once he purchased his popcorn and drink he chose a seat toward the back. A loud fast paced movie should calm him down.

Unfortunately, one hour into the movie and he was already disappointed. He remembered why he didn't give the movie a chance months prior. The movie was terrible. He frowned as he left the cinema two hours later. He would never do that again. He checked his cell phone and was happy to know his parents weren't freaking out like they usually did. He fiddled with the key and successfully entered his home.

He briefly thought back to the dinner. It was silly really. Jerry wouldn't have to tell his parents about it. There was nothing to talk about because the whole situation was a joke. He would forget the dinner ever happen. Yeah, that should do it, he thought.

As he passed his living area he headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He began to let his mind wander as the minty suds from the toothpaste accumulated in his mouth.

Jerry had a large family. Gatherings were never boring when his family visited. Downside was the ever annoying presence of his cousin Pipito. Why he had to share a bed with the toddler was beyond him. Then again no one else wanted to share with a child who still wet the bed. He chuckled. No, his family was beautiful and gentle.

The Brewers were simply mistaken. Jack definitely told them about the chili incident and they decided to scare him away with some crazy tale. He headed to his bedroom as he continued to think. He let out a happy sigh as he finally rested upon his bed. He turned to his left side and frowned at the clock. It was too late for him to still be awake. He rolled back onto his back as he tried to close his eyes.

There was something comforting about Jack's mother's overall demeanor. There was an inkling of familiarity in the voice, the hug, and the eyes. An annoyed growl left from between his lips. Why was he harping on this one thing? Obviously his own mother's gentle being reminded him of Mrs. Brewer. It wasmost definitely the reason.

Yet, deep within the depths of his heart he felt a recognizable clenching. Not again, he thought, as he tried and failed to squash the painful feeling away. No, he couldn't feel this way again. He spent years of his life trying to push away the confusion and pain that often plagued him in his youth.

"Really Jerry?" he whispered to the night. "Good going. Now you can't sleep."

Silently he arose from bed and walked out into the hall. He tiptoed past his parent's room on his way to the kitchen. A late night munch should help. After rifling through the fridge quietly he took a spot in the kitchen. He allowed his mind to mull over the happenings of earlier. Jack didn't seem to be on his parent's side with the whole declaration. One of the many things that bothered him was Jack.

Jerry frowned deeply. He racked his memory for what bothered him most about Jack's behavior. His eyes widened in shock.

Jack cried. Why was Jack crying when he left?

Jerry let out a groan as he let his forehead meet the kitchen table. The different events were troubling him. Jack's parents wereodd. Jack started the night normal and suddenly he washysterical when Jerry was leaving.

Jerry knew Jack wouldn't be that upset with his departure. They were eighteen years old. There was no reason for such an exaggerated display of emotion. Jerry wasn't extremely furious with Jack. Jack had no reason to cry. Or did he?

Jerry rubbed the crumbs onto his pajama pants and dumped the remains of the milk into the sink. His eyes lids drooped. Late night munching was a success. He trudged up the stairs to his room. He rested his head to his pillows with the memory of his best friend crying still in his mind. As he drifted off to slip a sneaky memory slipped its way into his brain. His body tossed aimlessly on the bed as he tried to sleep. His mind wandered to another time. He heard a young voice from the distance.

_"Come on Jay," a young voice called out to him. "Come on let's play."_

Jerry awoke suddenly drenched in layers of sweat. He laid a hand upon his heart as he tried to calm himself down. He reached out and took hold of his headboard to station himself to reality. It was nothing, he thought as he tried to recall what he saw while asleep.

A chill passed down his spine when he began to slowly unravel his dream. He vaguely remembered the brunette locks of a boy. He rubbed his wrist as the memory of a secure and comforting grip wormed its way into his mind. His heart beat sky rocketed as the image of a boy lying still upon the ground flashed before his eyes. His insides churned violently as the memory of the boy strengthened.

He glanced around quickly trying to find anything to center his erratic self. He remembered standing in a playground with a boy who pulled him along with nothing but excitement bursting outward. In the dream the boy disappeared. He felt uncontrollable fear and then pitch black darkness surrounded him.

A tight ball of nerves grew within him. He clenched the headboard of his bed tighter. A dizzying feeling smothered him as the churning in his stomach grew. Excess moisture collected in his mouth as his heart beat wildly.

The lump now in his throat wanted release. He leapt from his bed and bolted out the hall. He threw open the door and fell before the toilet bowl. Tears welled in his eyes as all his fear, nervousness, confusion, and pain manifested in a tangible form.

He vomited.

He gripped the toilet bowl tightly nearly cutting off all oxygen. After a few minutes he pulled back. He felt only a little better. He reeled in as much of his emotions as he could. He needed to get out of the bathroom.

There was some shuffling in his parents' room but nothing else. He was relieved to know they weren't rushing to him. They worked so hard this week so the little things wouldn't wake them. He pulled himself from the floor and rinsed out his last time he experience such pain was, he couldn't remember clearly. What was happening to him?

Once Jerry arrived in his room the image of the brunette child lying unconscious attacked him again. He ran to his bed. He pulled his comforters over his head in an attempt to protect himself from the mental assault. Slowly he brought himself back to a state of normality. He was in his room. There was no playground. He was safe. He was fine.

He took large gulps of air before situating himself in bed again. There was nothing trying to get him. He was home with his family and he was safe. As he whispered this to himself mentally he calmed down. He glanced at the clock that read a horrible 6 am. He had to be at work in the next three hours.

* * *

After a quiet breakfast in the Martinez home he was feeling better than last night. He decided it was time to express his fears to his parents. He had so many questions but he would keep them to himself.

Whoever the little boy was in his dream/nightmare it had nothing to do with Jerry. After all, what he envisioned was just a nightmare. Yes, it was just a nightmare,he repeated to himself as he approached his parents early that morning. He would talk to his parents and then head to work.

Jerry chuckled to himself. Last night was just a strange happening. It was nothing really, the vomiting, the hyperventilating, the fear, it was all just in his head. It had to be. He was overreacting last night.

Jerry stood in the living room of his parents' home. He began to think. If it was a dream/nightmare, who was the boy? His parents looked up as he stood in front of them. He looked them both in the face. I feel so lost, he thought before he began to explain the Brewer dinner to his parents. Why do I feel so lost?

* * *

Hey wonderfuls! Sorry for the slow chapter. I figured you would want to see what was on Jerry's end. For the first half of this story I decided to keep Jerry as a side character with little moments here and there but now above was a peek into what has been happening with him. Hope you enjoyed. Wow, thanks for all the support it is so great.

I would like to give special thanks to reviewers:

**Maddyliza1234, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you like the entire story. Wow, me an inspiration? You are too kind. I loved writing the photo album time in the last chapter. It was a way for Jack to see how real the situation was. I'll keep the updates coming. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, thanks** for the review. I guess the aww is about the pictures at the end of the last chapter. I truly loved writing the scene out too. Thanks for the support.

**Camela1998, thanks **for the review. Again, thanks for calling me amazing. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. More updates will be on the way. Thanks for the support.

**Daphrose, thanks **for the reviews. You were correct about the brother, lol. When you guessed right I was like whoo! I was really excited. You really put the clues together. I'm glad to know my amnesia topic fit with what you've researched in the past. Researching real subjects tends to be difficult. I'm hoping Jerry's reaction above seemed realistic to how someone would react. I'm glad most everything was explained. Hopefully I'll get another update out soon.

**Bluedog270, thanks **for the reviews. I truly appreciated it. You are so talented so seeing your reviews is truly an honor. I love marathoning chapters. It was cool to see how your ideas evolved as you read. I'm glad this is one of your favorites stories. It truly means a lot, your story is so good so I'm again honored. I'm glad I was able to incorporate Kim too. Thanks I try with the details. I'm still working on it though. Your level of details is beyond anything I've ever seen. I'm glad you like the twist. Also you are welcome, your stories are outstanding! Thanks for the support.

Also would like thank you **Bluedog270**, for the favorite.

Thanks everyone for the continued support it truly means a lot. Thanks for the reviews, reads, follows and leaving favorites. Iam truly grateful. The next chapter should be up fairly soon. It is 88% done, just a few things need to be revisited. Thanks everyone.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Nine.**

Milton stared at Jack from the adjacent stool. The clock upon the dojo wall read 7 am. Jack tapped lightly against the barren smoothie counter. Taylor's shift didn't commence until 9 am. The highest smoothie traffic started an hour after opening.

Jack wasn't expecting anyone so early. Even Rudy didn't arrive at this time. Months prior, he begged Rudy to give him a spare key. Sometimes the brunette liked to use the early mornings to think in solitude. When he arrived around 7 am in the morning to see Milton sitting alone he was slightly annoyed.

"Jack," Milton called out to him.

Jack was sat next to Milton but the other's voice seemed miles away. All his energy went into reviewing last night's , Jerry was officially confirmed as Jack's brother. Secondly, his family successfully scared away said rediscovered family member. Thirdly, Jack was still upset about the intrusive memories of the kidnapping. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Jack, what is wrong?" Milton questioned slightly alarmed by Jack's mood.

Jack's mood wavered between normal and abnormal for the past week. Milton wondered if the mood swings had to do with the "adoption theory". He eyed his friend closely before placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"Milton, everything is so complicated right now," Jack responded.

"What is so complicated?" a familiar voice questioned.

Jack turned his attention to the door where Kim and Rudy stood. Their sensei Rudy held a duffle bag. Jack was certain the bag contained necessary items for the rest of the day. Kim came empty handed as usual. She was still a member of the dojo but since her move to Japan her participation in the dojo was almost non-existent.

"Jack," Kim called out as she cut into the conversation. "What is so complicated?"

The sudden audience put Jack in an odd place. He knew it was time to divulge his family secret to his trusted friends. On the other hand, he wished to hold on to what he knew. He looked at their faces and decided he would share.

"First off I'm not adopted."

They nodded softly.

"The probability of it wasn't very high," Milton concluded but quieted at the slightly distressed look on Jack's face.

"Go on Jack," Kim smiled in a comforting way. "It is okay. We are all here for you."

Jack nodded wordlessly. He took a deep breathe. He looked at the faces of his friends again before continuing on.

"I'm not adopted but apparently Jerry is," Jack stated.

Milton's eyebrow raised in confusion, Rudy held an expression of shock, and Kim tried to understand Jack's meaning. Jack noticed their different reactions but decided to not let it deter him.

"He was adopted by my family," Jack restated. "He was kidnapped at an early age, four, I believe. I didn't believe themat first. After all the evidence and the trip to the police station – I couldn't ignore the truth."

Jack looked at them carefully. He was obviously gauging theirreaction to his short briefing. Everyone was completely shocked.

"Does Jerry know?" Kim asked as she reached for Jack's hand.

Kim noticed Jack was shaking a bit and wanted to comfort him the best she could. She remembered the terrifying experience of Jack's episode days ago. She was always on alert because of what happened. He smiled at her and then replied to her question.

"Yes, sort of," Jack groaned as if he were in pain. "That is where it gets complicated. He didn't believe us when we told him. I didn't believe my parents when they told me. Jerry must think we are insane now. You all should have seen my parents' joy the night they saw Jerry. It was really something."

Milton smiled. "Wow that is amazing news."

"I know," Jack beamed but then deflated from the weight of the situation. "It doesn't matter. As long as Jerry believes the kidnappers are his parents then he will never leave them. I'm sure of it. I must say, I feel better now. All my nightmares and panic attacks have meaning. My brother was kidnapped before my very eyes. He was ripped from my hands. All my fears weren't without a reason."

Kim pondered a bit on Jack's revelation before adding her own thought. "You didn't remember any of this before though?"

"No, it is funny. I still can't really remember," Jack laughed as if idea of his lost memories were a joke. "I mean it is awful to think that my brother was out there and I didn't even know he existed. I had no cares in the world while Jerry – "

Tears welled in Jack's eyes at the thought of his separation from Jerry. It was excruciating to revisit an obviously traumatic event in his life. His heart clenched as he tried to compose himself.

He didn't want to expose too much to them. He just wanted them to know basic information. Basic, he laughed to himself, nothing about his situation was basic.

"Jack, it is going to be okay. It may seem bleak now, but who knows," Rudy grinned. "The outcome could surprise you."

Jack wiped his eyes. He stood tall and strong. There was no time for tears. He had classes to prepare for and it was time to warm up. He was not an official Sensei but Rudy did give him many new responsibilities.

He was personally grateful for the change. This opportunity would only give him a chance to prove to Rudy he was ready. He didn't want to jeopardize his chance. He would make Rudy proud. Crying his eyes out wasn't part of his pathway to success.

"I'm going to warm up," he announced to the others before heading to the mat.

Milton, Kim, and Rudy watched quietly as Jack began to stretch. The dojo remained silent until the first class of the day.

* * *

"You are worrying for nothing Jack," Milton stated at Phil's bowling alley.

The last class of the day already passed. Milton and Jack decided to hang out before they headed to their respective homes. Kim and Taylor joined them earlier. Jack reluctantly told Taylor what he revealed to the others first.

He felt comfortable after remembering her new position in the Wasabi was a part of the Wasabi Warriors despite her lack of participation in the actual sparring.

"Milton, Jerry hasn't been at the dojo all day."

"Or work."

Jack glanced at Phil's smile which always seemed to put him at ease.

"Wait, he didn't come to work?" Jack questioned.

Phil shook his head. "Usually he would let me know if he isn't coming. I am so confused right now."

Jack's worry only increased. "I don't like this."

Milton watched Jack's grip on the table tighten slightly.

"Neither do I," Phil commented. "The employee that I hired to work is not here. It isn't good. He is the manager. How will Phil manage without the one who is supposed to be managing thePhil's?"

Despite Phil's unrest he broadcasted a carefree smile. He set down their orders before giving them his most assuring smile. Quickly Phil headed back to the counter. Jack gave Milton a look which conveyed all his warring emotions inside.

"Okay, so there is cause for concern," Milton stated calmly.

"Milton, this isn't a joke. I find out Jerry's my brother and then he doesn't show up to work or the dojo," Jack stated frustrated with the news. "Unless he is avoiding me."

Jack sunk into his seat instantly at the thought. Jerry was soangry with Jack's behavior at the dinner. He must have decided he rather keep his distance than find out the whole story.

"If he is avoiding you let me text him," Milton stated. "He may just not want to talk to you for a while."

"Great I feel so much better," Jack muttered and then ushered urgently for Milton to continue.

Milton ignored Jack's sarcastic remark. He understood Jack was under stress. First Jack found out Jerry was his brother and then all of a sudden Jerry becomes scarce today. It wasn't something to take lightly. The sound of a whoosh surrounded them when the message sent.

"I'm sure Jerry is just at home," Milton grinned. "He is lying in bed right now ignoring all our messages, skipping work, and the dojo."

"I want to believe you Milton, I really do man," Jack smiled sadly. "But I've lost my brother before and can't bear to lose him again. I just need to know that this isn't all in my head."

All the while they ate Jack listened for the familiar ping signaling a new text but nothing came. A whole hour passed. A lump formed in his throat and his heart beat quickened just a little more.

"Jerry usually texts back within seconds. If he is preoccupiedthen thirty minutes," Milton responded softly. "Is it strange that I know that?"

"No," Jack answered with an unhappy grunt. "It isn't. Jerry, you and I have been close friends for a while now. It would be strange if you didn't know that. I know that."

Milton reached out to rest his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack shrugged away instantly which effectively released him from Milton's soft grip. He arose from his seat in the booth. Worry swam wildly in Jack's eyes.

"I'm sorry Milton," Jack smiled. "I can't just sit here. I think I'm going home."

Milton half turned his body to watch Jack leave. He frowned slightly at the sight of his friend standing motionlessly at the door. He wanted to go to him but he was too frightened by what he may witness up close. Helplessly, he sat at the booth and watched.

Jack reached the exit but didn't leave immediately. For a few moments he stood before the door with his hand to the handle. His heart pounded as negative thoughts clawed through his brain.

His grip on the handle grew as his heart pounded in his chest. Before he could descend into another horrific melt down he took several large gulps of air. He pushed open the door and the familiar ding of a bell signaled his departure.

Milton glared at his dimly lit screen. There was still no message. One hour and five minutes later there was still no reply.

"Please Jerry," Milton whispered. "Please respond. Respond and let us know we don't have to worry."

* * *

Jack arrived just outside his home only a few minutes after. He was greeted by three police cars parked outside. He rushed through the front door thinking the worst. His mind displayed scenarios varying from bad to gruesome. When he entered the door he was instantly assured the worst hadn't happened.

They sat in the living room amongst the mist of police officers. His mother fixed some coffee for the men and women currently walking around the home. Jack told his parents of Jerry's mysterious absence. His parents were upset. A young male officer approached them.

"Well ma'am our best are on the case," a male officer, by the name of Roger, announced. "It is a little tough due to the boy's family."

His mother narrowed her eyes. "What family? You mean the ones who took him? Who grabbed my baby boy?"

At the end of her aggressive statement she stood. Her cheeks were littered with tears but the anger still shone through. His father held his mother back and gently whispered encouraging words into her ear.

"What will happen now?" Jack asked in a hushed tone.

Roger smiled sadly. In his few years of duty he was an unfortunate witness to many heinous crimes. Every single act always shattered his heart. His least favorite part was watching the families suffer. From one look he knew this family suffered for a long time. Roger looked at all the faces before he began to speak again.

"We have looked over some of the family records since the reopening of the case. We have come up with some shocking evidence. As to Jerry's possible whereabouts now well – we can't we fully sure. He has only been gone for the day."

"You don't believe in foul play?" his father asked.

"It is not to say I don't believe Jerry is gone," the male commented. "I just think that there are other possible explanations. Although, with the delicate nature of the case we must expect a far less welcoming outcome. We have some proof that Jerry is not a Martinez but further investigation is necessary on our part. There could be chance for witnesses."

"No witnesses," his mother assured. "It was late in the afternoon. "Most parents were gone then except this one man."

Jack watched his mother's eyes grow wide. "My goodness."

"Dear," his father called out to her.

"I talked to one man," she stated. "He spoke to me so pleasantly and then left. As soon as my boys never came back to me he was gone. It was then I found Jack unconscious. I think it was planned."

The officer nodded. "There is a possibility. The male is married. How often did you visit the playground ma'am?"

She bit her lip. "Twice a week."

"They kept a close eye on you and your children. It happens more often than not."

Jack reached grabbed his mother's hand. More tears welled in her eyes at the realization.

"Please find him," Jack pleaded "I may not remember having him as my brother but I know in my heart that he is. So please, don't give up on him."

Roger sighed heavily before he gave the elder son a weak grin. "I won't rest till we do. I won't rest till we do."

It was midnight before the officers left them. Jack's parents tried to get Jack to go to bed but failed. He assured them he was finedownstairs. He didn't let them know he was waiting for Jerry. Jack situated himself on the couch. He gave his cell phone one last look before falling into a nightmare ridden sleep.

* * *

Hey wonderfuls! Whoa, another chapter. What has happened to Jerry? You'll have to tune into find out. Wow the feedback is so amazing. Thanks to everyone.

I would like to give special thanks to reviewers:

**Camela 1998, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234, thanks **for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Writing goddess? Wow, I've never gotten that before. I'm glad you liked Jerry's perspective. Will Jerry go back? Well, you'll just have to see as you continue reading. Thanks so much for the kind words. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, thanks** for the review. Have I ever told you how much I love your name? I adore it. Anyway, yes he has panic attacks too. I figured since they both experienced trauma it was possible. Although, with Jerry his has variations to it because he was the one kidnapped. Thanks for the support.

**daphrose, thanks **for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. I especially liked writing Jerry's perspective. After having just Jack's side for so long I figured the next thing would be to show how Jerry was doing. Thanks for saying it is realistic. I try to make the dialogue and situation seem as realistic as it could be. How will his parents react? I'll let you know that is my favorite part but you'll have to tune in to see. Thanks for the support.

**Bluedog270, thanks** for the review. I enjoyed Jerry's perspective too. Thanks I'm glad it worked out. It is hard making a non-serious character serious or putting them in serious situations. In the TV series he has had his moments of serious so I had to remember that. Wow, thanks for the awesome feedback. I've struggled with grammar so it is nice to know it isn't horribly terrible. Of course, like I said I truly enjoyed both your for giving me a shout out. I understand about the reviews. It is always nice to see feedback of any form, whether it is a follow, favorite or review. It is always nice. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the support.

Also thanks **again to Bluedog270 for the** shout in your story. I'm sure you all have heard of **Mentally Jaded and Broken Cords**, both stories by Bluedog270 are pretty popular. Check them out. There are both so realistic and well written you won't be able to put it down. I know I can't stop reading.

Again I want to thank all those who leave reviews, read, follow, and favorite. I truly appreciate all the positive feedback. The next chapter is 95% of the way done but I'd like to tweak it a little more before posting. Thanks again everyone.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Ten.**

Early in the morning Jerry retold the story of his weird encounter with the Brewers. The memory of his family conversation put a frown on his face. His parents seemed a little concerned but instantly comforted Jerry in his time of emotional turmoil.

There was nothing to worry about. They were right. It was all some big misunderstanding. The Brewers didn't know what they were talking about.

Jerry sighed as he glanced out the window of his family car. The world outside brightened immensely as the sun illuminated the scenery. He rested his elbow comfortably upon the edge of the window.

The familiar lands of Seaford passed him by. He wasvery excited for the family outing. The vacation was a little impromptu but he was pleased all the same. The last time they traveled seemed so long ago.

"Jerry, honey," his mother smiled from the passenger seat. "We will be staying with relatives but there is still much we can do you want to go first? We can go to the beach? Anywhere you want."

"What?" Jerry asked, breaking from his deep thinking. "Oh, beach sounds nice."

"Everything alright there, Jerry?" his father asked.

"I'm fine," he responded absentmindedly.

His parents didn't peruse their line of questioning any longer. A sign reading 'You are now leaving Seaford' greeted them as they drove. He waved quietly and then stopped abruptly. He wasn't leaving. They were just on vacation. A vacation Jerry desperately needed.

* * *

He still felt worry creeping beneath the layers of his skin. The long drawn out conversation with his parents was useful but failed to calm his nerves completely. He walked through the home of his Uncle Marcus and Aunt Liza.

They lived in a little town outside of Seaford. It was a four hour drive. Jerry usually enjoyed visiting his Aunt and Uncle but today he wished for solitude.

He sat silently in his room watching the wall. He refused television, video games, and even walking around the down town area. He never refused the downtown area. The prettiest girls roamed there but today Jerry didn't care. He rested upon the guest bed and glanced out the window at the pretty pale blue sky. It was such a nice day outside.

Jerry tried to take a nap. His eyelids drooped but each time he drifted to sleep he was awoken by a distant voice. The voice called him from a place he couldn't pinpoint. Finally he gave up on his efforts and instead glared at a stain on the carpet until dinner.

Dinner came and went. His cousins were extra rowdy and succeeded in getting on his last nerve. He retreated to his room for the rest of the night. As he lay back down on his bed he heard hushed whispers outside his closed door.

"Honey, we have to tell him something," his mother's sweet voice demanded.

"We tell him nothing," his father spat.

"He is acting so strangely. We need to explain."

"We tell him absolutely nothing."

After seconds of silence the door opened. "Honey, Jerry, are you feeling well?"

Jerry frowned as he pretended to awake from sleep. "Yes."

"You don't look well," his mother sighed. "You seemunsettled."

"I am."

His parents exchanged looks. "Honey, we haven't been completely honest with you."

Jerry eyed them both before chuckling. "I know."

Their eyes widened.

"I mean our families have secrets," he responded tiredly. "I stopped trying to figure out why a long time ago."

"Oh," his mother replied. "Baby, just give us a few minutes of your time and we will leave."

He sat upright and gave them his full attention. He watched his father look at his mother sternly before giving him a wide grin.

"Like your mother said we haven't been honest."

Jerry nodded showing them they may proceed.

"Son, you are adopted," his father said.

Jerry laughed easily but their faces held so much truth. They weren't joking.

"Oh."

"I know we should have told you but we wanted to wait," she smiled sadly. "Sorry, so so sorry."

Jerry looked at them both. It was odd. He felt relieved. Even before the Brewer family incident he had strange episodes. He hid all these brief occurrences from his family. Things pieced together in his mind. All the unexplained feelings he harbored were related to his adoption. It was all clear to him.

"Okay," he stated as if they needed his approval.

Jerry confessed to feeling a bit out of place in the large Martinez family but he never admitted it out loud. He feared the path his inner thoughts led toward. Now he knew what his subconscious was trying to tell him. He was adopted. Everything made sense.

"It is funny," Jerry beamed. "Jack also thought he was adopted. I never did figure out what was going on with him."

"Jack?" his mother asked sweetly. "Jack Brewer?"

"Yes," Jerry continued on. "You never met him. When we get back to Seaford I'll introduce you both."

His parents' facial expressions changed to anxious in a matter of seconds. This look wasn't foreign to him.

"Mom? Dad?"

His mother smiled despite the obvious anxiety welling in her body. "That is wonderful. We would love to meet your lovely friend."

"Ah, yes, we can't wait," his father added.

Jerry smiled before falling back onto his bed. Before he forgot he looked to both his parents.

"Thank you."

"For what dear?" his mother smiled as she knelt beside his bed.

"Being honest and don't worry," he smiled. "I won't go looking for my other parents, not yet anyway. You both are all I've ever needed."

A soft and gentle hand caressed his forehead before combing through his hair. He looked up at his mother's beautiful face. He allowed a lazy grin to fall across his lips.

"I'm going to bed," he remarked through yawns. "Love you."

"We love you too," she whispered as she kissed his forehead.

He slept peacefully that night.

* * *

A suffocating tension grew in the house as a week passed. His cousins were fine but the adults were on edge. It took a few days but he was able to see the change. When he entered the kitchen one afternoon he noticed they were discussing in hushed whispers.

After he announced his presence, his mother tried to pour orange juice into her cereal. He chuckled lightly at the mishap. He lent against the island playfully. His eyes fell upon his mother who sat on a stool to his left.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"What?" she asked as she turned her bloodshot eyes to him.

"Mom, your eyes! Did you sleep?"

She laughed. "Don't worry Jerry. Mother is fine."

Jerry sighed heavily before grabbing a muffin out of a basket. "Hey, have you seen my phone? I know I brought it with me."

His father grunted. "Typical irresponsibility. You wait a week before you notice."

Jerry wanted to glare but decided it wouldn't be wise.

"I didn't tell my friends I was going to be out of town for this long. I never got to call off work either."

"No, I haven't seen your phone."

"Crap, wished I memorized those numbers," Jerry whispered under his breathe.

"I'm sure your friends and job are just fine," his father assured.

Jerry agreed. "It was just a week. I'll be back by Monday."

"About that," his mother stated. "We were thinking of extending this vacation."

Jerry polished off the muffin before looking around the kitchen at the occupants. "What like another week?"

"Maybe another two."

Jerry paused with a glass to his lips. He put the glass of milk down and then responded.

"Two more weeks? I really need to call off then."

He thought about asking for his cell phone again but the adultsalready moved onto their separate conversations. Jerry groaned. He would find it himself. He searched through the living room, his bag, and one of his cousin's rooms. His cousins' favorite past time involved hiding his belongings. He wouldn't exempt them from the crime of stealing his phone.

Once he finished rifling through his cousins' rooms he was done. He moved to the guest room of his parents. He wondered why he skipped the obvious. Inside to his right was a neatly made mahogany wood bed and matching dresser to the red drapes shielded the room from light. Two large thought provoking paintings hung above the bed and by the door.

It was a nicely decorated guestroom. His aunt was an interior designer. It was expected. His attention moved from the design of the room to his phone. He glanced around before a peculiar sight caught his attention.

"Now what are my shorts doing on the floor, I wonder," he pondered as he picked up the article of clothing and rifled through. "Gotcha, whoo! My phone."

He turned it on. A glowing screen indicated his cellphone was on. His brows furrowed in confusion as he watched the message alert screen appear. Over a hundred messages aggressivelyjumped at him. The bulk of the texts were from Jack, some from Milton, and the rest were missed calls from both. Curiously he opened one text and read carefully.

**Jerry, please pick up. I'm worried about you.**

A soft smile fell across his lips. Leave it to Jack to become concerned because of his absence. He was about to close his phone but his curiosity got the better of him. There were several more message. He opened the tenth message.

**Jerry please call me. Please don't leave. I can't lose you again.**

Lose me again, Jerry mouthed as he stared at the message, when was I ever lost? He swept his eyes over another message. Jack must be trying to pull his leg.

**Where are you man? Please don't do this to us. Please call me. I just need to know you are alive.**

He didn't understand. His palms began to steadily produce a little more moisture then necessary. Why wouldn't he be alive? His mouth went dry as he pondered on Jack's urgent message. His fingers began to shake a bit. Why was he worried? The text messages had no power to harm him. Everything was fine. Jack was pulling a prank. They've texted each other strange things before.

**Jerry! Don't listen to a word they said. You need to get out of there.**

They? Did Jack mean his parents? What was he talking about? Why did he have to run? His heart began thumping in his chest. Why was he frightened? Why was Jack texting him so desperately? He looked at a couple of Milton's texts and saw urgency in all the messages. His stomach churned violently but he forced his eyes to view the last message.

**Jerry please come back. Those people they are not your parents.**

Jerry dropped his cell phone and backed up slowly.

"Jerry?" his mother called out.

His heart leapt into his throat when he bumped into a figure behind.

He barely felt her arms wrapping around his shoulders. His body was trembling but he didn't know why. Sure, the messages were strange but Jerry mastered the art of moving on from fearful experiences. It usually took a while to calm down but this was different. The fear tearing into his heart, mind, and soul was terrifyingly familiar. This feeling visited him from time to time.

"What is wrong, oh," she stated as her eyes connected with the cellular device. "Look at that you found your phone and yourshorts."

Jerry looked to his mother with a frown. "How did you know they were in my shorts? I thought you didn't see my phone?"

His mother laughed. "Honey, your shorts are right there. I have no idea why you would do such a thing. This is how you losethings. That phone wasn't cheap."

The rich sound of his mother's laughter brought down his anxiety a few notches. He watched her retrieve his phone.

"You really need to learn how to put your things in the right place," his mother reprimanded as she lifted the phone. "Oh no."

The phone slipped from her hand. She picked up the phone carefully but held the phone in her hands for a few additional seconds. Jerry stood rooted in his spot as his mother turned to him all smiles. He felt comforted but there was something else bubbling below the surface. She stepped forward and oddly he stepped back. Why was he retreating all of a sudden?

"Here," she handed him the cell phone. "I think I accidentally deleted some messages. I apologize. You know I'm lousy with technology."

Jerry smiled as he took a deep inhale and exhale. He was being silly. He took his phone and noticed his mother was right. The messages were gone. He began to think about what he saw. He must have imagined it all. He had been seeing a lot of strange things for years. Long ago he decided he had an overactive imagination.

"I think it would be the perfect time to go to the beach right?" she questioned as she wrapped her arm around her son.

Jerry nodded. "Yes, great idea."

"Call your cousins. Get them ready."

Jerry rushed toward his room to gather his swim trunks. The beach was going to be great. He laughed away the haunting text messages. Jack and Milton would never send him messages with such desperation.

The prank texts they sent were creepy but light hearted. No, the texts were all in his head. He knew for a fact he read the texts wrong. A large smile painted upon his face as he ran into the hallway. He was ready for the beach and all the beautiful girls.

* * *

The beach was a success but he was too energized to sleep when they arrived home in the pitch black darkness. Jerry stood before his door listening to the voices meeting in the living room. He was curious of what they were saying. He cracked opened his door.

"However long you wish to stay please do," the hushed voice of his uncle stated.

He tried to head to sleep after what he heard but the voices became louder.

"We won't let them interfere with what they don't understand,"

Jerry frowned. He headed back to his slightly opened were they talking about?

"Do we tell him eventually?" his mother asked.

"No," his father commanded.

"I don't know," his aunt said. "Maybe just a little clue into what is going on."

"Absolutely not," his father growled. "Do you want him to be afraid? No doubt that family will have a lot to say if they ever get a hold of him again."

"Which they won't," his mother promised. "He is our son."

Jerry bit his lip as he backed away. The footsteps grew nearer and he didn't want to be seen eavesdropping. He leapt from his position by the door and landed upon his bed. The lights were off. No one would suspect a thing. The voices were even louder.

"Well goodnight," his mother announced.

"Good night," his aunt and uncle replied.

Jerry heard a door close in the distance but kept still.

"I just can't believe, after all these years," his mother cried. "Why can't they just leave us alone? Can't they just leave us alone?"

"Nothing has happened yet," his father promised. "We've already begun to fight. Besides, as long as we stay out here we will be fine. We left some things behind but it doesn't matter. Our son is more important than material possessions."

"We give it a month," his mother suggested. "One month and then we can leave. We can find a new town, new school for Jerry."

Jerry's eyes widened. He slowed his breathing the best he could. He closed his eyes just as the door opened. He felt his mother's hand caress his face. The warmth disappeared seconds after. At the sound of the door closing he flipped over to his back and gazed at the ceiling. What was going on? Why were they planning to move? What happened?

He frowned deeply as he looked at his cell phone. The dimly lit back screen illuminated the room in a minimum glow. His eyes widened at the sight of double the amount of messages from before. It is nothing, Jerry thought to himself. Jack and Milton are pranking me, he repeated to himself.

A lump formed in his throat as he imagined the same desperate texts from before. Jack and Milton seemed to think he was in danger. He decided to open one message.

**Say something to me please. Please don't let this be it. It can't be over. Please. Say something.**

Jerry bit his lip as he thought calmly about what to do. He began to recall the past week. His parents' behavior was strange. Hewas beginning to think he wasn't going to see Seaford again. He chewed the inside of his cheek before he finally replied to the message. His previous cell phone experience frightened him. He didn't look at another message until now.

Once the message disappeared from his large screen a peace settled upon him. He turned onto his left side and gazed out the window. He gripped his comforters feeling a bit anxious but was able to sleep minutes after.

* * *

He sat across from his parents the next morning. The rest of their relatives had places to be. They went out to complete errands and attend to business. He tapped his fingers against the kitchen table.

"Jerry."

Jerry glanced at his father.

"Jerry, son, we want to tell you some good news," his father said brightly. "I got a promotion at my job."

His mother clapped her hands from excitement. Jerry smiled with a strain.

"Wow,a promotion."

"I've been transferred to the big headquarters building. It is located hours away from Seaford."

"So, we are moving?" Jerry questioned.

Jerry's mother nodded. "Yes, we are."

Jerry's chest tightened.

"We've already got everything together," his father informed him. "Therefore we don't have to go back."

Jerry thought back to the hushed whispers last night. The secrets never bothered him before. Now he believed there were new secrets. His heartbeat began to change. Despite the anxiety, he arose from the chair and patted his father on the shoulder.

"Congrats, dad," he said, with fake happiness. "I'll just be in my room."

"Jerry," his mother called out. "Cynthia and Stephen want to go to the park this afternoon. Would you mind taking them when they get back?"

Cynthia and Stephen were his younger cousins, ages 10 and 8 respectively. They were the culprits of every single missing belonging. Jerry nodded. He disappeared down the hall and toward his temporary room. He didn't protest to babysitting like he usually did. He flopped down onto his bed and pushed his fears to the side.

There were a few things he noticed about the move. They just told him about the move while in the process of moving. His parents had no intentions of allowing him one last meeting with his friends. Saying goodbye to Jerry's friends was nowhere on their moving list. He gulped as the revelation stung him.

He grabbed for his phone and glanced at the dark screen. Therewere no new texts. His heart clenched as he tried to calm himself.

There was love in his family. He loved his parents. Of course they loved him so he didn't have to worry. An image of an unconscious child snuck into his brain. He gasped. Who was that? The thumping of his heart began increasing.

There was no reason for him to worry, he thought. Sadly, the fear and worry, from before, crept beneath his skin again. Moisture collected in his eyes as his senses heightened.

He placed a shaking hand over his mouth as he tried to stifle his own sobs. He was over exaggerating. That was it. There was nothing suspicious or wrong happening around him.

His father got a well-deserved promotion and they were moving immediately. Jerry would be just fine. Unfortunately, deepwithin his heart he knew everything was very wrong. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he silently begged for a reply from Jack.

"Please reply," Jerry begged. "Please reply and tell me this is all a joke because I'm – I don't understand.

There was no new message.

"Please, Jack, please," he whispered to the cellphone.

His inbox remained empty.

"You jerk! Tell me you were playing with me right now!" he angrily whispered. "You hear me jerk? You can't send me crap and then leave me. Tell me now!"

Jerry curled his body into a spherical shape to the best of his ability. His aggressive rant was over for now. He held the cell phone desperately in his hands as his heart and mind battled.

He clenched his chest in hopes of physically calming his beating heart. His mind furiously fought against his paranoia. He opened his mouth and tried to calm himself down.

"Sh, calm down. We are just moving. I'll visit Seaford again soon."

Tears slipped from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"Mom and Dad love you. They have never hurt you before. They will never hurt me. They never did anything wrong."

His grip tightened on his phone as tremors racked his body.

"I'm safe," he said, but barely believed it.

The excited babble of his cousins' return drifted to his ears but Jerry was too busy fighting against himself.

"Please, Jack – please," he let out a strangled sob. "I'm so scared."

* * *

Hey Wonderfuls! This chapter was heavy I know. Poor Jerry. Will things get better? You'll have to read on. Wow! Over 2,000 views. I'm so excited! Thanks everyone! This chapter had many changes. If you saw the original, ha-ha, not nearly as ready for online reading.

I would like to give special thanks to reviewers:

**SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE, thanks** for the review. Actually, Jerry is on vacation (not really), but he is in some situation right now. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234, thanks** for the review. I'm glad Jack told his friends. It was a good move now he doesn't have to suffer alone. Aw, thanks for saying my writing is amazing. You are too kind. I will update soon. Thanks for the support.

**daphrose, thanks **for the review. I'm glad you pointed at Phil. There are certain things and ways that he does something and I was hoping I got it right. I appreciate the compliment. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, thanks** for the review. Oh no didn't you hear? Jerry's father got a promotion (wink* wink). I enjoy your theory though. Tune into find out more. Thanks for the support.

**Bluedog270, thanks** for the review. Thanks for reading and reviewing even if you were in a hurry. I'm glad you liked the chapter. You are the queen of cliffhangers! Don't worry about the rant. I had no idea my PM was down. Sometimes the site doesn't listen to my new account updates. I don't think your story is rough at all. And no problem, your story is amazing. Still reading after all. And you are welcome for the shout out. Anyway I'm glad you like the chapter. Also thanks for favoriting me. Thanks for the support.

I would like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. All the support gives me the inspiration to get these chapters out faster. Thanks so much. You all are too too kind. It is really nice to see all the positive feedback. I'll try, to the best of my ability, to make amazing chapters for all of you. Well, the next chapter is 85% of the way done. Hopefully it'll be a quick update.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' it**

**Eleven.**

Jack awoke to the chirping and buzzing of a new day. The sun leaked through his blinds but for a few seconds he refused to move from his bed. It may be a beautiful day but on the inside he was troubled. His mind wandered to the events of the day before.

Yesterday morning Jack made an odd decision. He looked at his cellular device and decided he was done staring at an empty screen. He shut off his cellphone without a second thought. He knew it was a reckless action but his heart couldn't take the pain.

He guessed the lack of response from Jerry finally broke him. He didn't know how turning off his cellular device would help but he felt soothed regardless. Unfortunately, he lost his cellphone immediately after shutting down. It remained missing till this very morning.

While his cellphone was gone he communicated with the members of the dojo and Kim through Video Chat and mypad messaging. They were equally upset about Jack's lack of response to their texts and calls. After he explained his case they were forgiving.

A sigh left from between his lips as he threw his legs over the side of his bed. It was time he greeted the day head on. Jack predicted this day would be no different from the previous days. It would be a new day with the same results.

He stretched his arms and rid his body of any unwanted knots from an improper sleeping position. Part of him wondered if he should just sleep in. His heart wasn't in teaching today. He stared down his alarm clock before deciding to head to work.

His arrival at the dojo was the same as any day. A collective 'Hi Jack' greeted him as he headed to the lockers to get ready. Kim was with her parents for the morning but promised to meet with him later in the evening.

"Another day huh?" Milton asked carefully as he eyed Jack from his peripheral vision.

Jack shrugged.

"Hey, I can come by later if you want."

Jack smiled softly. Milton visited him often. He was grateful for the company. Sometimes he lost his parents in the chaos of the case. He remembered his future meeting with Kim but decided the more the merrier.

He nodded and then replied. "Thanks man."

Milton grinned. "No problem."

Jack was happy to know he had good friends who looked out for him.

* * *

Kim sat beside Jack on his couch in his home. She rubbed his back in a comforting way as they waited for updates. The police currently stood in various areas of the house discussing the case.

"It has been a whole week, Milton," Jack replied tiredly. "One week. We've sent him over two hundred messages each. Why hasn't he replied?"

Milton sighed. "Look Jack all we need is a reply from him and the satellite should be able to pin point his location."

Kim looked to the two friends and sighed. "Milton is right Jack. I can't tell you why Jerry hasn't replied but I can say they'll find him."

Jack nodded.

"And Jack, I know you were upset then but maybe you shouldn't have turned off your cellphone like that. I was really worried when I couldn't reach you," she stated. "I know you miss Jerry but I don't know."

Jack opened his mouth to defend his case again but was interrupted by his mother.

"Kim, Milton, Jack, any snacks?" his mother asked, offering them a tray of freshly cut fruit.

"Mom please don't go to all the trouble."

His mother sank in a sofa chair across from them. "I'm just trying to keep busy. Oh, honey before I forget. I found your cellphone an hour ago. Why did you turn it off and stuff it in the couch?"

Jack's eyes widened. "I didn't. I lost it. Thanks mom."

He suddenly felt a sense of urgency when it came to his scrambled for the device and pressed the power button for a few seconds. The logo glowed on the screen before loading up his home page. Suddenly a mystical tune drifted throughout the home. All eyes shifted to the glow from Jack's phone. Jack smiled before waving in apology.

"I just got a text."

The others returned to their conversations. He sighed. He knew the text was from Rudy. During one of his classes he may have upset a child. In Jack's defense the little boy was kicking one of the students. With the way Jack has been feeling he may have raised his voice a little. Jack didn't wish for a lecture but a little distraction would be great.

Jack casually glanced at his cell phone and then his eyes nearly fell from their sockets. There was a message on his cellphone from yesterday afternoon.

**Hey Jack, I don't know what is going on but I'm scared.**

"What dear?" his mother questioned. "What happened?"

"Jerry is scared," he replied as calmly as he could.

His heart began thumping in his chest at the sight of such ahaunting message. Why was Jerry scared?

"Scared?" his mother snatched the phone without any kind of warning. "Oh no, no."

"Carol?" her husband asked, but received a cellphone in his hand as a reply.

They watched his own eyebrows raise

"If they lay a single finger on my son," she growled. "I don't know what I'll do but I will do it."

"They wouldn't hurt him," Jack hurriedly stated. "I mean they raised him. Why would they?"

Jack knew he jumped to horrible conclusions when Jerry went missing. He reminded himself often that the people raised Jerry. They had no reason to harm him.

Milton's frowned deepened. "You would be surprised by what people will do in their desperation."

Kim shot Milton a look. "What do you mean by that? Why would you say something like that?"

Milton shook his head worriedly. He didn't have the heart to explain. Jack didn't like the sounds of that at all. One of the officers noticed their panic and joined them. He was instantly given Jack's cellular device. His eyes widened but then he calmed.

"This is exactly what we need."

Jack, Kim, Milton and Jack's parents watched as they connected the cell phone to a device. The device used the phone's GPS to track Jerry's phone.

"We have the necessary warrant for all investigations requiredfor the case. Although our search will take a few hours. The technology is a little old but the state plans to receive new equipment soon," the man remarked. "Please enjoy some fresh air. We will give you any word if anything comes in early."

They wanted to argue but they decided it was best. His parents decided to go for a walk in the park. Jack, Kim, and Milton headed to the dojo. When they arrived Rudy was there to greet them.

"What is the news?" Rudy asked urgently.

Jack was shocked for a bit. He was certain Rudy was ready with a lecture. He guessed Jerry's absence was above that of a crying child.

"I think we all need something to drink," Taylor suggested as she whipped up a batch of her best smoothie recipe.

Taylor never visited Jack once. Jack knew she wasn't being rude. The case itself brought her to tears. She was always filled with guilt. The last thing she said to Jerry was in the form of a rejection. It was no secret that Jerry had feelings for her. Unfortunately, Taylor was unimpressed with Jerry's personality.

Taylor sighed heavily as she prepared a second strawberry lemonade smoothie. Now that he was gone she felt horrible. She wished Jerry would leave her alone and then suddenly it seemed the police were searching for him.

It was silly to think her wish was the cause but she always felt pain. She wouldn't be able to bare seeing police officers concentrated in one place. It only made the terrible event more real. She needed to have courage. Jack needed all the support he could get. As a friend she would overcome her own feelings to do just that.

"Smoothies don't make everything better but their good," she laughed.

There wasn't a reply but she expected the silence.

"I just, don't understand," Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why is Jerry scared if they raised him? Jerry must have realized something isn't right. If he lets them know it could be bad for him. It is all my fault."

Rudy frowned. "Whoa, there Jack. Nothing is your fault."

"Yes is it," he spat. "I let go."

Silence surrounded the dojo.

"We were together," he spoke his voice wavering. "In the playground. I let go when they grabbed him. I remember that now. I remember what happened. If I hadn't let go Jerry wouldn't be with those liars. He would be with us, my family. We wouldn't be in this mess. Things would be different."

"Jack you were six years old." Taylor reminded. "You were just a little kid."

"I know that," he sighed. "I know."

Kim frowned but smiled. "I know you are great at karate Jack but at six you may need a little more than that."

Jack chuckled. He was thankful for Kim. She was trying to put a smile on his face.

"Jerry is coming home Jack," Milton promised. "The police has a lead and they will find them. I know how this works. Only a couple of hours. How about we spar, get your mind off of everything?"

Jack smiled. "I must warn you, my emotions are everywhere. I can't be held responsible."

"That is fine," Milton stated as he headed to the mat.

* * *

The police contacted them two hours later. Jack alongside his friends headed to his home. One man among the force was barking out orders in a commanding voice. His parents were seated on the couch eyeing what they believed to be a conflict brewing.

"What is going on?" Jack whispered.

One of the officers joined them at the front door.

"We have a lock on the location," the female officer beamed. "We are receiving orders on how to approach the situation."

Jack bit his lip before giving the officer a firm and confident look. "I am going with you."

Her eyes widened. It was rare a child and or teen asked to accompany them on one of their retrieval tasks. She shook her head in disapproval.

"I'm a black belt," he offered. "I've protected my friends and this town countless of times."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay behind and be patient. We will bring your brother into the station and question the family. All will be well but only if you stay put."

Rudy stepped forward to calm Jack's growing anger. "She is right. You could cause more trouble than help. It is better that you stay here. We will all stay here with you. Besides, you've got a nice place."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine."

She smiled before heading back to her team. Jack turned to his parents who were clutching each other desperately. They were obviously anxious about the situation.

"Let us watch some television," Taylor suggested.

"I don't know if I can," Jack began but was grabbed by Kim and pulled toward his bedroom upstairs.

Rudy remained downstairs. He decided he would speak words of encouragement to the family. They looked like they needed it.

* * *

Milton chuckled lightly at one of the crazy antics of the actor on screen. Jack was quiet. He was itching to send Jerry a message that they were on the way. Ever since he saw the message he was on edge.

He remembered the date he received the message. The message came in yesterday while Jack's phone was off. Currently his cell phone was in the possession of the police. He needed to text Jerry back. Kim noticed his fidgeting.

"Can I use your phone Milton?" Jack asked as he looked to his friend. "I want to let Jerry know we are on the way, well I want to let him know the police is on the way."

Milton made a face. "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

Kim looked between the two. Taylor paused with a handful of popcorn in hand. They both noticed Jack's fingers clenching into a fist.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why not? How is it a bad idea?"

"Think about it," Milton stated. "If Jerry hasn't been texting frequently then maybe there is a reason."

"He might still be skeptical," Taylor added.

"He said he was scared Taylor," Jack glared.

"Jack," Kim cut in. "Milton may be right and Taylor too. Did anyone tell him what was going on? Does he even know that he is your brother? Did he believe any of your texts?"

"That was the message he sent," Jack remarked without answering their questions. "He was scared."

"He also said he didn't know what was happening," Taylor responded, as she looked at him. "He has no idea."

Jack let out a dangerous growl which made Taylor recoil.

He turned back to Milton. "Come on, please. I want to ease his worry."

Milton knew for a fact he was doing something wrong. His phone plan wasn't a problem. No, he read many modern novels to know that a text could change the course of everything.

If Jerry was safe now there was a chance the text could cause more harm than good. He breathed deeply before locking his eyes with the helpless ones of his best friend. The girls watched him closely. Milton reluctantly relinquished his cellphone.

All eyes watched as Jack eagerly wrote out a message. Milton smiled as Jack's excitement grew. His best friend was overjoyed. He would take this emotion over his depressed one any day. The girls noticed the tense atmosphere was gone and began talking animatedly amongst themselves.

Milton smiled as a grin formed on Jack's face. The familiar whoosh of message sent rang out among them. Milton was being paranoid. He was just being overly cautious. Besides what harm could one single text cause for Jerry?

* * *

Hey wonderfuls! Wow, the feedback has been so awesome. I'm so grateful for all the positive words. Poor Jack but it looks like things are looking up for him. He just sent a text to Jerry, things are good. After all, what could a simple average text do? You'll have to tune in to find out.

I would like to give special thanks to:

**Maddyliza1234, thanks **for the review. I'm glad you love this story and liked the chapter. I wanted to really show how hurt and confused Jerry was so I decided to take the approach of angry, sad, and confused in the last chapter. I'm glad it worked out. Thanks for the support.

**Elevate08, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you really like the story. Makes me happy. Don't worry there will be some moreJack and Kim to come. Thanks for the support.

**Candycanelila, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the way I wrote out the emotions of Jerry. I had to think about it. I'll update soon. Promise. Thanks for the support.

**Camela1998, thanks** for the review. Aw, you don't have to apologize. Really I'm not mad at all. I have no reason to be. Again don't worry about it at all. I'm glad you like the chapter. Yes, poor Jerry. Will things get better? You'll have to tune in to find out. I'm glad you enjoy the story and chapter. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but Deadly, thanks f**or the review. I totally get it. Why didn't Jerry send another text back? Well, last chapter when he 'left for vacation' he 'lost' his phone. He didn't have it for a week. When he got the texts he thought they were a joke/ pushed aside any worry he had. He did end up sending a text in the last chapter. And he waited. I mean if you send many texts to someone urgently you would think they would reply to you right away. But yeah, you are right about it though. He should have texted back but his world was on its side at the time.I'm glad you pointed out Jerry's parents. Very good critical eye. You aren't sure if they are bad. Well, are they bad? What do you think? Read on more to see for yourself. Thanks for the support.

**d****aphrose, thanks **for the review. The permanent vacation part was creepy but you are onto something. Yes, Jerry's parents love him a lot. Why did they take him? Again, you'll have to tune in to find out. I love writing out the scene with Jerry calling out to Jack. I'm glad you liked it. It is a sad time for Jerry right now. How do I know the percentage? I'll let you in on a secret. Lol, I don't. It is just a silly thing I decided to do. I think I've seen it done somewhere before but I don't remember. Either way it is fun. A lot of the chapters are written but they were so rough updating them right away would have been a bad idea. I tweak so much. And even after I still feel I could have done more. I'm glad you like the chapter. Thanks for the support.

**Bluedog270, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. It is really awesome to know that readers think it is emotional. It was what I was hoping happened. I'm glad you liked how I wrote it. My favorite parts of last chapter were the end and the part with the texts. Thanks for the support.

One more round of applause for all the reviewers (gives a standing ovation.) Also I would like to thank those reading, following and leaving favorites. Wow, I'm so happy. The next chapter I'm just going to tell you now is one of my favorites. I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you like it too because it is definitely going to be intense. Or I think it is. I'll let you judge. Thanks again everyone. The next chapter is 85% (estimation) of the way done. Thanks again for the support everyone!

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Twelve.**

Jerry's back made contact with the guestroom wall as he tried to escape the growing fury before him. His efforts of disappearing within the single crack in the wall failed. His eyes widened as he watched the anger steadily increase in his father.

The older man loomed above him with a cellphone in hand. He cowered before the deadly glare. In the background his cousins, aunt, uncle, and mother watched on nervously. Both his younger cousins' eyes were already wet with tears.

"What is this Jerry?" his father growled holding up the offending device. "Who are you texting?"

"What are you doing with my cell phone?" he asked bravely.

His father laughed easily for a few minutes. Abruptly, a fist met with the wall above Jerry's head. Jerry's heart pounded within his chest as he watched his father withdraw his bruised knuckles from the now destroyed wall.

"Who are you texting?" he repeated firmly giving every word extra emphasis.

Jerry winced. He had never seen his father act so violently before. A lump lodged in his throat but he proceeded on with the conversation.

"You've been deleting my texts," Jerry responded with the little courage he had. "I'm sure you already know."

His father became quiet. Jerry watched him take a step back as if he were thinking carefully about Jerry's statement. The younger male sighed as he began to analyze the strange things that happened over the past week.

Recently Jerry noticed something peculiar. Anytime he left his phone unattended someone would tamper with it. At first it was hard for him to understand. He had to leave his cellphone purposely one time before he could come to a conclusion. He sacrificed a few messages from Jack but it was worth it to know the truth.

His new messages mysteriously disappeared every time he returned to his cellphone. He noticed it the first time and this would be the third. He didn't know what was going on but he suspected his parents were aware of it. He watched wearily as his father began to look at his newest messages.

Jerry sighed as he thought back to few minutes earlier. He had been laying in his room. Suddenly his father entered shrieking in the most desperate sounding Spanish he had ever heard. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been scared.

"This is Jack. I'm using Milton's cellphone," his father read the message out loud. "We are coming to get you with the police. You told this boy where you are? Are you out of your mind?"

"Why does it matter?" Jerry hollered back. "We up and left without a word. I have friends, dad, people who will notice when I'm gone."

His father barked with laughter. "Friends! Of course son, friends who are close with the police right now."

Jerry's brows rose in question. "Why are you worried? What are you talking about?"

His mother reached out for her husband but he shrugged her off.

"Honey, please, you are frightening Jerry. You shouldn't have punched the wall like that. You shouldn't be screaming."

"Me?" his father snorted. "Good, I hope you are afraid son. You should be afraid because guess what? You messed everything up. The police are coming now to get you because you must have sent an idiotic message stating you were – what upset? What couldn't you talk to us about? Who is this Jack and why do you feel comfortable discussing with him?"

"My best friend," Jerry shot back. "Why are you scared of the police?"

His father grew silent again. All the fight he had in the beginning disappeared.

"Jerry, baby, we really haven't been honest with you," his mother smiled with tears in her eyes. "But before I say anything I have to know. I just – do you trust us? Do you feel safe? We are a great family aren't we? If you say yes then I'll drop this and we will just all go back to our normal lives."

"Why are we leaving Seaford?" he asked as he locked eyes with his mother.

His father answered. "My promotion."

Jerry bit his lip. "I want to say good bye."

His father didn't reply.

"Why aren't we going back?" Jerry asked urgently. "I don't understand. It is like you planned to leave town all along. Why?"

His mother laughed sadly. "I thought it was a secret blessing in disguise. We used to drive by this beautiful playground, The Everglades, all the time. One day we stopped and it was the day we saw you. You were such a beautiful boy, filled with such joy. Life."

His father narrowed his eyes at her. "April, stop, don't you tell him a single thing. We promised ourselves we wouldn't say a word."

She smiled sweetly and continued. "When I saw you I was shocked. I turned to my husband, and said 'Erin, doesn't he look like him?' Doesn't he look like our little boy? Jerry, Nathan was our little boy who was very ill. He –"

She paused to reel in her emotions and then changed the subject immediately.

"I remember your father agreed to the resemblance. It was then we crafted our horrid plan. We watched you and your brother for a while. We watched how you interacted. We watched for weeks."

"Don't do this," his father begged. "Don't do this! You are going to scare him!"

"Scare him?" she cried out. "You scared him already when you entered into his room shrieking and punching walls all because of a stupid text message. I'm going to tell him the truth and we are all going to handle this."

The room remained quiet.

"Finally, we figured it all out. Your mother always came to the park alone at the same time every week. My husband decided to speak with the woman," she smiled. "While your father spokewith her I searched for you and your brother. We saw you both playing. It was then I knew you both were really close. Your brother wanted nothing more than to protect you. Finally, I built up the courage. It was hard for me but then I did it."

Her distressed expression became relaxed in a matter of seconds. It was as if she were making peace with what she had done all over again.

"I ripped you from the little boy's tiny hands. Soon after he came at me crying and I shoved him with as much force as I could," she stated firmly. "I was worried when he didn't get up but I wouldn't let guilt get in the way. See, I was so sad before you Jerry. We were so sad."

Jerry's mouth hung open agape. "What? What are you saying?"

"Jerry," she knelt before him. "We kidnapped you from your family when you were young. I'm not going to say we aren't your real family because I refuse to believe it. We raised you and we understand you better than that woman ever could. I'm certain of it."

"No!" Jerry shot back as his mother moved closer. "Jack and I don't look alike."

His father sighed realizing there was no place to hide. "They adopted you."

"So, I'm a Brewer?"

His father glared. "No, you are a Martinez."

"But before I was a Brewer. You all lied to him," he stated with a strain in his voice. "All this time. Who else knows?"

"We didn't want to be the only ones burdened with the secret so everyone," 'his mother remarked. "Except the younger ones. Your older cousins know."

Tears welled in Jerry's eyes. No, I can't believe this, he thought.

"But, you seemed okay," she smiled. "It was hard in thebeginning but the love we had to give was enough to calm you."

"Enough?" Jerry spat. "There has been this fear in my for years. This fear I could never get rid of. I thought I was losing it."

"Fear?" she looked utterly confused. "You've been scared?"

"All the time? No," he whimpered. "I was scared more often than I should be, in my safe home, with my supposed family."

"You are our family," his 'father' said.

"That is why we are leaving town. The Brewers know and you think you can leave the police before they find us," Jerry reasoned.

His father never looked as cocky and confident as he did now. "It will take the police hours before they find this house. Once they have it'll be too late."

"I'm sure there is something we can work out," Jerry stated as an excitement fell upon him.

Jack Brewer was his brother. A wide grin fell across his lips. He barely remembered the boy in their younger years. Actually, he remembered spurts but other than that it was new information. It would be a lie to say he hadn't felt anything. Anytime he was around Jack there was this familiarity that he could never understand completely.

He knew Jack was always looking out for him. Whether it had to do with saving him from danger or just cheering him up. He wasalways there. He lent Jerry more money than any friend should allow. A warmth blanketed him at the thought of his brother. Despite the strangeness he felt it was true. Despite the memory loss he knew they were brothers.

"There is nothing to work out son. The Brewers want you back. We aren't going to give them a chance. Besides, what will you do in that family? You know us and know nothing about them. It would be the worst decision of your life. We love you. They are strangers."

Jerry chewed the inside of his cheek. The desperation in his parents' eyes calmed his anger. They were right. He knew nothing about his adoptive parents. He knew nothing about the Brewers.

His father looked to his uncle. "Marcus, we are going to need to move quickly."

"Wait we are leaving?" Jerry questioned. "You were serious about that?"

"Don't you understand?" his father asked. "They know about you and us. They will come and take you. We are leaving. Pack light and I'll keep this cell phone."

Jerry's eyes widened. "Mom? He is joking right?"

His mother smiled. "We kidnapped you. They won't look at us as caring parents. We have to leave. You can't communicate with Jack anymore, okay?"

No, he couldn't leave Seaford behind. He wouldn't do it. Instantly he allowed his full weight to keep him the ground. He began to protest physically. His parents just needed to understand.

If he could calm their worries then he could go back to Seaford. His father's large hand tightened around his arm. He let out a yelp at the iron clad grip. He rocketed from his sitting position to standing instantly.

"Erin, be gentle."

"We will be gentle after we are out of the police's line of sight. Everyone?" he turned to those at the door.

His younger cousins' wails increased. They hadn't seen their uncle so angry before.

"Mommy, why is Uncle so angry, huh?" Stephen whimper.

"Yeah, why is he screaming and being mean to Cousin Jerry?" Cynthia asked as well.

"Sh," their mother stated as she grabbed their hands.

Jerry watched his aunt nod to her husband before disappearing with the kids.

"We will cover your tracks, go out the back, and get on the dirt path," Uncle Marcus suggested. "Only way to fight this."

Jerry planted his feet to the floor. His father shoved him harshly toward the closet where his belongings resided. Sadly Jerry began to pack light. After he was done, he stood before his Uncle with mixed feelings. Uncle Marcus looked to Jerry.

"Do not judge your family to harshly Jerry," he smiled softly. "They lost so much so young and when they found you. Well, they felt they could get it back. Please understand."

Jerry bit his lip as he watched his parents dart out the room in search of supplies and their own clothing.

"I don't know what to do."

Uncle Marcus winced at the honest truth. "They love you. Do not fear them."

When they packed in the car Jerry was worried. Certainly he loved his family but what they did was horrific. Despite the truthhe still considered them as loving parents. Tears welled in his eyes as he sat in the back of the car. He felt terribly lost. He wished he could talk to Jack.

* * *

They pulled into a gas station an hour later. His mother urged him to head to the bathroom. She explained that they had a long way to go. After attending to his business he returned to the car to be greeted with snack foods. He gladly accepted the treats as his father entered the driver's seat.

"Hand me the cell phone."

Jerry watched from his seat as his mother produced his cell phone from the glove compartment. A terrible foreboding feeling grew in his chest. Without hesitation he lunged forward at the sight of his cellphone hanging out the window.

"Dad!" Jerry shrieked as panic settled upon him. "You can't!"

He was too late. He heard his cellphone hit the cold and dirty gas station ground.

"Erin?" his mother asked.

Jerry's began to exhale at a faster rate than his inhaling. He gripped the driver's seat in anguish.

"They are tracking us," his father promised. "Close your mouth boy. We will buy you a new cell phone. Sit back! Sit back now, eat something, and relax."

His mother sung a soft melody which calmed him. He rested his back. As the car pulled away he could hear the familiar crunch of a touch screen phone beneath heavy tire wheels.

His heartbeat began to pick up again as he realized how serious this was. They were actually doing this, Jerry thought worriedly. They wanted to be off the police's radar.

"You could have just switched off the cell phone," his wife suggested.

"No, because Jerry will text that boy some stupid message about being afraid. We will be found within the hour. No, the phone is no longer a threat. Do you hear me Jerry? You will not have any more contact with Jack Brewer. Consider your friendship over,forever. You will never see him again. I'll make sure of it."

Jerry nodded quietly. He began to wonder where this newfound anger was when he was younger. Then again maybe it had been there all along. After all, his family had been lying to him for years. He ripped open a bag of chips and ate them. He knew things were complicated now. He sat silently as the car drove on.

* * *

Booking the hotel would have been trouble but his father was resourceful. No one would suspect the vacationing family. After all, the Martinez's were no longer in existence, not since the shiny new ID cards in their possession. They received their room and headed down the hall.

Carefully he watched as his father struggled with the door. After a few blinking red lights, a green light appeared to calm all except Jerry. The key wasn't broken after all. The motel was just run down. As soon as they entered the tiny room the youngest of the three rushed to the restroom.

He knelt before the porcelain toilet bowl ignoring its uncleanliness. A painful burning sensation clawed up his throat as he emptied his stomach of stress. Tears welled in his eyes as his uncontrolled emotions forced more previous meals up and out.

The last time he vomited wasn't too long ago. This wouldn't be the second time either. He remembered a time when his nerves often sent him to the bathroom. Now he knew why he threw up out of the blue. There was fear living deep within him.

"Jerry, honey?" his mother called from the other side. "Are you ill? Open the door and let me check on you."

"Not now," he spat out the last contents. "Just please give me a minute. I need just a minute, please."

"Erin," his other whispered angrily from the other side. "Look what you did. This is all your fault. All your screaming and punching walls cause this."

"Me?" his father laughed. "What I did. Me? Really! I saved this family. I can't help that the boy can't hold onto his food. He has always been nervous underneath all that energy."

Jerry opened the door after flushing and gave his father a look before heading over to the second lumpy bed.

"This place smells by the way," Jerry muttered.

His father shook his head. "We are on the run son. How do you expect us to stay off the police's radar? You can't do thatstaying in a five star hotel."

"So what?" Jerry asked bitterly. "We run? Forever? That is your plan? Do we get plastic surgery too?"

His father laughed. "Don't be dramatic, son. We don't need to go too far."

"You could have destroyed your phones too," he muttered as he tried to sleep.

"Our phones aren't the problem. I've fixed them to assure this." his father sighed heavily. "Get some sleep. We leave in the morning."

"There is no point," Jerry stated softly. "It isn't like they don't know what I look like."

His father looked to his mother who looked back with the same amount of worry.

"Son, you aren't a hostage," his father stated as he knelt by the bed. "We love you. You know that right?"

He looked at his father's solemn face. Uncle Marcus said they loved him, Jerry thought. He believed it. Unfortunately, he thought he could also come to love his adoptive parents as well and that was when his inner conflict began. He turned back onto his right side.

I'm never going home and no one will ever see me again, he thought. It was time for Jerry to face reality. He wiped at his eyes as he drifted off into a trouble sleep.

* * *

Hey Wonderfuls! Here is another chapter! A little bit of a Heavy chapter. It was a little hard to write the Parent's motive scene but I finally got through it. The feedback is so awesome and the view count keeps going up. Thanks everyone.

I would like to give special thanks to:

**Bluedog270, thanks for th**e review. Jerry didn't get hurt exactly but something did happen because of the text. It pushed their running away to an earlier date. I don't know if there was really a twist above. Jerry now knows what is going on now. Sorry if there was no twist here. Aw, thanks for that. I hope my plot was a little different. I didn't see anything like this so I decided to write it. Despite that though there are a lot of great stories in this fandom (for example yours and some others). Thanks for the support.

**Camela1998, thanks f**or the review. Oh no I could never get mad. You've been a constant supporter. Not reviewing sometimes won't make me mad. Even not reviewing at all won't make me mad. I'm just happy to share a different kind of story with the Kickin' it fandom. Thanks I'm glad you like this chapter. It makes sense. There are some fan fiction in this fandom that I can't wait for either. I'll try to keep the updates coming soon. Aw, thanks for the nickname. I do my best. Thanks for the support.

**Guest, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you changed your mind about the story. Wow, I'm glad to know the drama is written dramatically enough. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for the support.

**candycanelila, thanks fo**r the review. I know Jack did complicate things didn't he. He was so excited to know that he could communicate with Jerry that he forgot common sense. You never know who is holding someone's cellphone. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine- Cute but DEADLY, thanks **for the review. Thanks for pointing out the last line in the last chapter. I meant to do that on purpose. No one knows exactly what problem the text really caused. You all know though. I don't know about the mafia or guns blazing but you'll just have to see what the text changes.

Again, I thank the reviewers listed above. It means a lot to see all the excitement and feedback about each chapter I post. * Standing ovation for all*. I would also like to thank everyone who reads, follows, and have left a favorite for the story. All the support brings a smile to my face. It is truly inspiring. The next chapter should be on its way. I would estimate 65%. I plan to revise it a lot.

I would like to pose one question for you. After you've heard their side of the story do you think Jerry's 'parents' are considered bad? I'm just curious on what you think. Leave your answer in a review. Thanks again everyone.

Until Next chapter

Bye


	14. Chapter 14

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Thirteen.**

Jack waved away his last group of students for the evening. He dropped his exhausted body onto a stool by the smoothie counter. An ice cold glass of coke awaited him. His left fingers circled around the glass as his other set of fingers swept through his unkempt locks. The physical exertion never failed to get his hair out of place.

Calmly he took steady breathes in and out as he enjoyed the few minutes of silence. His heart was heavy with the newest information from the police. Despite the news he still found the ability to smile because of Kim.

Kim arrived thirty minutes before their last class. He was thrilled to see her. Jerry's absence continued to weigh him down every second of everyday. With Kim he was able to smile a little brighter. She was a ball of sunshine that illuminated the darkest corners of his life. He glanced around the dojo. Once everyone was situated Jack decided to share the news he heard from his parents early that morning.

"The signal led them to an empty gas station," Jack frowned as he stared at the ice floating in his coke. "All they found was a crunched cell phone. It was Jerry's cell phone."

He felt Kim's soft hand on his shoulder and he smiled. He was lucky to have her back in Seaford for a little while. One week passed already and he silently counted down the days to her departure. He never wanted her to leave but he knew she would eventually. He only hoped she wouldn't leave so soon.

His heart nearly stopped at the thought of her leaving him in the middle of his family crisis. He bit his lip firmly. He would cherish their moments. Every day was a gift.

"It is going to be okay, Jack," Kim whispered.

They all sat in the dojo. Jack's parents stayed at home surrounded by the police and their equipment. His parents stated they felt more comfortable being close to the action then far off and wondering. Jack disagreed. All the machinery and loud noises only increased the anxiety he readily felt daily.

"Wait," Milton remarked. "Couldn't they have picked up on the last location the phone was at?"

Jack tightened his grip on his soda. "It didn't matter. Whoeverowned the home decided they didn't have to greet the police. They packed their most valuable items and disappeared. The police believed the family had an emergency escape plan prior to their arrival."

Milton understood how tracking a cellphone worked. Unfortunately, without the cellular device there was no way to follow the family. The newest piece of information wasn't a surprise. He always texted Jack asking for updates. He never got complete details but it was enough for him to draw some conclusions.

"They've tried his parent's phones," Milton added. "It is odd. The satellites couldn't pinpoint them. Many phones are picked up by satellite but their phones don't register."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Milton. "They aren't his parents."

Milton gulped at the firm look Jack gave him. He opened his mouth to correct himself but the glare was impairing.

Kim frowned. "Jack."

"No, Milton, they aren't his parents," Jack reminded. "My parents are his parents. He is my brother. They pushed me and grabbed him. They selfishly ruined my life. They destroyed our family and made me believe I had no brother."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Milton whispered.

The brunette noticed the shocked glances of his friends. He let out a heavy sigh. Lately, the case awoken a short temper in him. He knew the case would eventually do that.

Jack bit his lip. "Milton – I, look I'm pretty upset right now. Whatever I say please just ignore it."

Milton shook his head. "Don't worry about it. And don't tell me to ignore you. We are all here because of you. Why would we ever ignore anything? We are all worried about Jerry. We will always be here for you."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to calm his brewing anger. Everything was a mess. Jerry's 'family' was clearly desperate and were on the run. The gas station was located hours away from Seaford. Hours away. Who knew where they were now? Jerry could be in another country. He could be under a fake identity. No one would ever know. His mind began to wander with all the possibilities.

He could envision them crafting a clever lie, a new life. Jerrycould be at some other school right now with a new name. He could see him being forced to fake a normal life. And Jack was here. Jack was here drinking a dang watered down coke in a dojo. He was essentially worthless.

"They should have let me go with them," Jack said clenching his fists.

"And what do you plan to do?" Rudy asked as he eyed Jack's fists. "Hit them when you see them? Jack, control your anger. Relax. Let law enforcement handle this. We live by the wasabi code."

Jacked laughed bitterly as he neglected his beverage. "Right, the scared wasabi code. I should be out there saving my brother. I've got the skills for it. I've saved Seaford before. I've saved –"

Milton shook his head. Jack sighed. Their previous spyendeavors were a secret still. He couldn't share that but still he has done a lot for a teenager. Couldn't they trust him to find Jerry and bring him back? Didn't they understand they were treading on something dangerous?

Jerry was gone. Those kidnappers had no intentions of letting him go. The Martinez's considered Jerry as their pride and joy. Jerry was 'their son'.Jack wasn't allowed to get near. He knew it. Were they tellinghim lies now? Was Jerry being convinced he was better off without Seaford? Without his friends? Without his brother?

"Besides, Rudy," Jack continued. "Wasabi code says stay loyaland never say die. How am I being loyal sitting here? I'm not. If anything I feel like I'm mentally dying sitting here."

Rudy's frown deepened. "You leaving won't solve anything."

"I don't think you understand," Jack glared at the older man. "I don't know if anyone knows this but Jerry. Jerry is sixteen."

"What?" Taylor gasped. "How?"

Milton would have been shocked but he did the math. If Jerry was kidnapped at the age of four and Jack was six. It all made sense.

"He is blasted sixteen years old," Jack shouted. "My sixteen year old brother is running across the states."

Tears welled in Kim's eyes as she pondered on Jack's statement. She took Jack's hand in hers but he didn't look her way. His heart and mind were too deep in despair.

"Jack, I think the only way they could have gotten away with this for so long is faking a birth certificate. No one would suspect Jerry was the missing child if he was considered to be your age. That way the Martinez's could homeschool him long enough for the state of California to pronounce Jerry dead. They kept it up for seven years. The state closed the case."

Milton's explanation sent Jack reeling. He leapt from his chair.A determined expression fell across his features. Fragmented memories of the kidnapping plagued him but he wasn't going to sit and wait.

"I need to find him," Jack arose with urgency. "I'll call in favors. We'll find them at their doorstep. I'll pry Jerry from their lying hands if I have to."

Rudy blocked the doors.

"Rudy you are in my way," he snarled.

"I know," Rudy remarked.

Jack searched Rudy's eyes for any sense of fear. He hoped his determination would send Rudy away.

"Move," he growled with one fist raised.

Rudy eyed Jack's stance. He could tell he wouldn't attack. Jack wasn't the type to use senseless violence.

"You are emotional," Rudy replied as if he were emotionless.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Rudy. The pain and disappointment of the case fueled his anger. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted. He just wanted to feel useful. He failed as an older brother once. It was time he took a victory. He closed his mouth to squash the frustrated shriek he wished to release.

"Of course I am emotional," Jack spat. "Didn't you hear me when I told you my brother, Jerry, is sixteen? My sixteen year old brother is hanging out with kidnappers right now."

Rudy shook his head. "I can't let you go anywhere."

Rudy trained his eyes on the single fist hovering just before his face. He could see the growing anger in his student's eyes.

"You can't," Jack snorted. "Well I don't care what you can't do."

"Just relax, Jack."

"No!" Jack hollered. "You can't tell me to relax!"

Without hesitation Jack's fist shot forward.

Rudy watched calmly as the fist met the wall beside his head. A peaceful expression remained on the sensei's face. Jack grabbed Rudy's collar with a threatening scowl. His emotions were spilling from him in dangerous amounts. It was saddening to see.

Jack wanted to be shocked by his behavior but he was tooangered to truly care. Suddenly, he felt Kim's arm circle around him and he panicked. They were blocking his path. They were physically stationing themselves as human obstacles. Jerry was beyond the dojo door and they were keeping him from saving his brother.

"No, please," he pleaded. "You can't do this. Rudy please. Don't to this to me. Please don't do this to me."

Rudy smiled sadly. "We aren't doing anything to you, Jack. I've been chatting with your parents. They wanted me to look out for you. They told me when you were young you had issues withrage alongside your anxiety. For the longest time you were angry with the world. They tried to monitor you but it is too much. I'm your sensei and I'm your friend. As of now you canconsider me as guardian that you need right now."

Jack grew silent.

"Believe me Jack," Rudy stated with a solemn look on his face. "I've seen what acting on pure emotion does. If I let you leave this dojo. You are going to get in your car and we are never going to see you again. Do you understand me Jack? You and Jerry will both be missing. They'll eventually find Jerry but you could end up lost next. Nothing good ever comes from acting while emotionally unstable. So please Jack. Just relax."

He looked at all their faces before he disappeared into the locker rooms. Kim nearly caught him but Rudy stopped her.

"He needs to be alone."

She frowned as she watched Jack leave.

* * *

"I hate this," Milton grunted as he laid upon the mat. "I hate that Jack has to go through this."

"Me too," Kim frowned. "Every time I look into his eyes I see so much pain."

Kim could remember the anger clearly written across Jack's face. She was frightened he transformed into a raging beast. Within her heart she knew he wouldn't punch Rudy but there was a part that worried. He was so angry and his fist was so dangerously close.

Taylor bit her lip before continuing. "Do you think Jerry is okay?"

Despite how annoying the boy was, she had a soft spot for internal guilt still gnawed at her daily but she was slowly overcoming it.

"I don't know," Milton groaned. "If they destroyed his phone I can only fear for the worst. They are desperate. Desperation never led to anything pleasant. I've seen some cases on the news and read a few psychology pieces. You wouldn't believe what people have done."

Kim looked up and frowned. "Jack? Are you feeling better now?"

Jack stood there eyeing them wordlessly. Milton at the moment wished the ground swallowed him whole.

"When you mentioned that back at my house I was scared," Jackstated calmly. "Now, that you say it again. I doubt anything great is happening to Jerry right now. They've probably got him locked up in a room somewhere. No, even better starving him right now. Probably already begun the abuse. I mean that is only if Jerry resisted. Or better yet maybe he could care less about us."

Rudy stood to the side watching the scene unfold. Jack wasn't cooling down like he wished for him. He wanted to intervene but he decided to let his students try their best at calming Jack. Kim was Jack's girlfriend. She should be able to reason with him better than anyone of them could.

"Don't you dare think that way, Jack," Kim warned. "You and I know these people are desperate but they raised Jerry. They wouldn't lay a finger on him. They are desperate, yes, but not cruel."

Jack barked with laughter. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you cared for the kidnappers. Go ahead, give me a long list of why you think they are so wonderful."

Kim's eyes widened.

"That isn't what I meant," Kim stated.

Jack sighed and slowly crumbled to the mat. "I should have never sent that text. It is why their gone for good. The text. I'm such an idiot. Why am I such an idiot?"

Milton stood up suddenly. "I want to go bowling."

Jack eyed his best friend. What was he talking about? Bowling at a time like this?

Jack snorted. "I'm not going bowling. I'm not going to move."

Kim looked to Milton who pleaded for help. "Jack, you owe me another date. I think bowling is a great idea."

Kim gave both Rudy and Taylor a long look.

"Bowling, why didn't I think of it?" Rudy smiled. "I'll pay."

Jack looked at his friends pleading faces. He knew exactly what they wanted to accomplish. They were obviously worried about his behavior. Currently he felt like he was submerged in doubt. He was drowning in despair.

If Jack stayed in the dojo he was going to suffocate. He could already feel his throat closing up with negativity. Sooner or later it would be hard to breathe. He closed his eyes for a few moments and took a steady breath in and out.

He gave his friends a smile and then snickered. "Wow, okay. If Rudy wants to pay so badly."

Rudy looked a bit nervous. "Go easy on my wallet."

Jack arose and gave the elder a smirk. "I can't make promises."

Rudy watched as Jack headed toward the doors. The younger male turned back briefly. A lost expression took up his features.

"Its okay, Jack," Rudy said. "I know you didn't mean to throw that punch."

Jack nodded as a reply and left. The others followed after him.

* * *

Once the bowling session was over he headed back home to be greeted by the same police officers and a few suits. He frowned at the newcomers but headed toward his parents all the same.

"Jack, honey," his mother stated softly. "Did you have fun at bowling?"

Jack nodded. "Milton won the entire game but it was nice. He ended up buying us all pizza. Funny, Rudy said he was paying for everything then again he did buy the game. You should have seen it mom and dad. He struck out every time and then tried to lecture us on why he won."

His father laughed but it was a hollow noise. It was as if there wasn't anything left to support the sound. Jack's facial features turned down. Reality crawled back into his brain. Jerry was still missing. There was no room for careless chatter from him. He looked to both his parents before he sat down between them. He leant against his mother's shoulder.

"Please promise me you won't coup yourself up here," his mother asked. "We have an unbreakable bond but I want you to be happy and hopeful. They'll find Jerry. I don't want you to worry too much."

Jack sighed heavily as he glanced at the last text Jerry ever sent. The words 'I'm scared' jumped out at him like it had the first time.

"It is too late for that," he remarked softly.

His mother sighed as she brushed hair from his eyes. "Let us get to bed. We all have an early morning tomorrow."

Jack nodded as he followed his parents up the stairs.

* * *

The bright rays of the early morning bathed Jack in a warm glow. He let out a tired yawn as he stared at his ceiling. The dojo business hours for Saturday were pushed back. He didn't have to arrive until 11am. He allowed himself the last moments of relaxation before he had to rise. Yesterday still left a bad taste in his mouth. He had almost punched Rudy in his rage. If he succeeded he didn't know what he would have done.

The doorbell rang downstairs shattering the peaceful tranquility. He waited a few seconds to hear the familiar sounds of his parents' feet moving down the stairs. Nothing happened. He guessed they too were exhausted. He rolled out of bed and trudged down the steps to the front door. He guessed Milton was at the door. Lately, his best friend tried to invite him on his daily morning walks.

Jack wasn't completely against speed walking. He held a newfound respect for the activity. His one experience out was calming. In the midst of all the chaos the soft chirps of the birds and the barks of the neighborhood brought him to a place of comfort. He just didn't like the invitation on Saturday mornings when he enjoyed staying in.

He opened the door without asking for identification. His mouth began moving before his sleepy eyes registered the new arrival.

"Look, Milton, I've enjoyed walking through the park. I justreally think I'd rather sleep in this morning," he yawned.

He frowned at the lack of response. Instead he was greeted by the turned down lips and furrowed eyebrows of his cousin Kai. Behind the shorter male was his Aunt Jill and Uncle Bill.

"Kai?" he asked slightly confused.

"Well, move," the male grunted as he purposefully shoved Jack out of the way.

Kai's parents shook their head in disapproval as they politely walked around Jack. In the background a new commotion alerted his attention. His parents stood at the head of the stairs looking just as unprepared as he did.

"Oh, Carol," Aunt Jill cried. "We would have come as soon as we heard but we were on a Cruise and we just didn't know what to do. They weren't going to turn a whole boat around for us. I know it is no excuse."

His mother and Aunt met at the bottom of the stairs. He watched them share a hug and he raised his brows from suspicion.

"He is gone, Jill," his mother cried as they hugged. "Jerry is gone."

His Uncle Bill gave his father a firm pat on the back. Jack narrowed his eyes at the heartfelt reunion. Did his family members also know about Jerry? Was Jack and Jerry the only ones who didn't know about each other? When his relatives approached him he evaded their affection.

"Is there anything to eat in here that doesn't look like puke?" Kai rudely asked as he rifled through the refrigerator. "Is that meatloaf? Who still eats that?"

"Kai, dear," Aunt Jill called out to her son. "Please come here."

Kai grumbled as he made his way to the living room. She pointed to the couch where Kai plopped down. Jack stood to the side refusing a seat.

"Kai, honey," his mother stated with a wavering voice. "We have something we want to tell you."

She looked to her husband for support. Her husband took a hold of her hand.

"Son, we haven't been honest with you these years."

Kai smirked. "Really? Lying to me? I'm so shocked. What is it this time?"

Aunt Jill frowned. "Kai, don't be unreasonable. This is a serious matter."

"I've humored you enough," Kai smirked as he arose. "I've got places to go."

"Sit down," Uncle Bill ordered.

Kai grinned. "Whoa, this must be serious. You brought out Dad voice."

Jack watched how everything played out. A familiar feeling settled in his stomach. Why were their relatives suddenly around. What did they need to tell Kai?

"Baby, remember our family disagreement?" she asked the teen. "Remember how we rarely spoke with Jack's parents? You twoboys were born and then for six years you didn't meet. We were just so mad with each other we refused to come in close contact."

Jack remembered how his mother used to argue with Aunt Jill and Uncle Bill ferociously. The arguing only fueled the boys' anger for each other. His father stated the feud existed before Jack and Kai were born.

Kai snickered as he rested his soiled snickers on the well-kept coffee table. He knocked over a lone photo album in the process.

"Don't worry mom. I didn't miss anything those years," he stated. "Jack was a wimp then and now."

Jack clenched his fists.

"Kai, there was another cousin you didn't know about," she remarked. "We wanted to tell you on the way here but we were scared. We didn't know how you would react."

Kai nodded. "Another cousin. And who is this other cousin?"

Jack's mother sat in the sofa adjacent to the couch Kai sat upon. She reached over and placed a hand upon the teen's arm.

"Do you know a Jerry Martinez?"

Kai scanned his memory for the name. A knowing grin fell across his lips.

"I remember him," Kai chuckled evilly. "What about that loser?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at the shorter male. He wasn't going to stand here and let his cousin bad mouth Jerry. Before he could move forward his father set his large hand on Jack's chest to stop him.

"What?" Kai asked with a smug grin when he caught Jack's expression. "You still friends with that chump. I can beat him in one punch, Jack. He is a loser."

"Shut up Kai!" Jack hollered. "You shut up right now! The only loser here is you. You have no idea what is going on! You don't care about anybody else but yourself. You better hope I don't get to you."

"Jackson!" his mother reprimanded. "We do not threaten our family. Do you hear me? Kai doesn't know what is going on."

Jack glared hard at Kai's smirking face.

"I'm sorry," Jack stated softly. "But I can't stand here and listen to this."

He ran up the stairs. He fell back onto his bed. He glanced casually at his cellphone. He sent out a quick text to Rudy. He wouldn't be able to attend work today. His anger wouldn't let him have a productive day. One hour passed before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"You really put on a show."

Jack backed Kai. He didn't have to look at the male to know who it was. He always knew the sound of a snake.

"Get out of my house Kai."

Kai sighed heavily. "They told me."

"I'm sure they did," Jack grumbled.

There was a moment of silence. Jack frowned. Usually Kai had some kind of snide remark to anything he said.

"So it is true then?" Kai asked softly. "Jerry is my cousin?"

Jack listened carefully to the question. The sound of the other's voice was odd. There was no confident spin in the other's voice. It seemed as if the youth was speaking through unimaginable pain. Jack shook his head. He couldn't be fooled by the concern in the shorter male's voice.

"Jerry is your cousin," he responded from his position on the bed.

He didn't look at Kai once.

"I know you don't care what I think but I'm mad about it."

"About what?" Jack questioned as he gazed out his bedroom window.

"I'm mad about Jerry."

Jack couldn't help it. He let out a thunderous roar of laughter. Ever since yesterday night the grips of fear, pain, and anxiety were pulling him down again. His uncontrolled laughter was his only release.

He didn't care that he was laughing right at Kai's face. He didn't believe the other. Kai threatened Jerry and the other Wasabi Warriors more than Jack could count on his fingers. Why would he suddenly sound concerned like this?

"You don't like Jerry."

"Remember when our grandfather tried to unite us kids despite our arguing parents? I can't say it really worked for us. Our parents' feud was ridiculous. Jack till this day I still don't know why they were arguing. No one cared to explain," Kai stated and shook his head as if the whole thing was just stupid.

Kai took a shaky breathe in. Jack's eyes widened as he slowly turned to look Kai's way. He watched Kai transform before him. His shoulders slumped as he opened his mouth and continued his side of the story.

"I never even knew Jerry existed," Kai shared. "The feud was so strong that your parents didn't want us to know about him. Our families never came into contact with each other. After Jerry was gone our families mended whatever was broken. My parents learned about Jerry right after the first kidnapping."

Jack pulled his body into a sitting position. He gave Kai's face another close analysis. Moisture collected in his eyes daring to fall. He was perplexed. Was Kai crying?

"Jack, I just learned about Jerry one freaking hour ago," Kai growled as he clenched his fists.

He entered the room slowly. Kai dropped his body onto Jack's computer chair. Suddenly a smirk took up his features. He lifted Jack's mypad and looked through his pictures.

"Hey you still dating that blonde?" he chuckled but the sound was strained. "Or did she finally dump you for someone better?"

Jack would have been angered by the insult but instead he wasn't. The other was trying to avoid the subject. He arose from his bed and headed to the desk. Kai picked up a single photo from the many scattered on the desk. His eyes scanned the smiling face of a little boy who stood beside Jack.

"Is this him?" Kai questioned softly, displaying the old photo to Jack.

Jack nodded wordlessly.

"This sucks," Kai spoke through clenched teeth.

"Kai, my best friend was my brother all along. It more than sucks."

Kai picked another photo from the pile. "They were worried I'd end up like you if they told me when I was younger. I never did understand why you acted like that sometimes. I remember we were sparring one day because of an argument. You just started hyperventilating all of a sudden and wailing. I didn't understand. I thought you were being stupid. If I'd know that it was because –"

Jack reached out his hand but retracted. He didn't know what to do. He had never had to comfort Kai before.

"Last thing I ever told Jerry was a threat," he smiled sadly. "All this time he was my younger cousin. The last thing I said was I could make him gargle his Kidneys with one kick."

"It is okay, Kai."

Kai snorted. "I didn't come here to apologize."

Jack laughed before replying to Kai. "Hey if Jerry comes back we could all try and get along. You've got a lot of making up to do."

Kai snickered. "I don't have to make up anything."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Why did you say 'if'?" Kai questioned as his eyebrows furrowed.

"The police lost Jerry's signal because his phone was destroyed," Jack stated retelling part of the story. "I feel a little hopeless."

Kai got to his feet instantly. Jack watched as his cousin glared menacingly up at him. Without warning the teen punched his right shoulder.

"You idiot," Kai remarked. "You can't give in like that. I'm sure that is what the kidnappers want. I'm not giving up on him and neither should you."

"Okay," Jack groaned as he rubbed at his shoulder.

Another fist shot as his left shoulder.

"Okay, yes Kai I won't give up."

Kai looked pleased with the answer and continued to look back at the photos.

"Thanks Kai."

"For what?"

Jack smiled. "Nothing."

Jack never believed he would be having a civil conversation with his cousin. After years of verbal and physical sparring they had an understanding. Unfortunately, he received two mighty punches to the shoulder. Either way he was pleased. It was heartwarming that family could come together like this.

Kai glanced casually at his cousin before scoffing. "You look really stupid right now."

Jack gave the other a long look. Kai always knew when to shoot down a peaceful moment. Jack didn't mind. He understood his cousin well. Or he tried to.

Jack snickered. "We were bonding just now I think. And you ruined it."

Kai chuckled as he picked up Jack's mypad again. "Really? We were getting along? We can't let that happen again can we?"

Jack grinned. "Yeah, people will start to think we are friends or something."

Kai smiled softly. "And we aren't friends."

Jack rolled his eyes again as he watched his cousin leave his room. After lunch the family gathered together to watch home videos. A large smile painted upon Jack's face every time toddler Jerry showed up on the screen. Surpringsly, Kai wasthoroughly focused on the videos. He guessed it was a new side to the 'loser Jerry' he knew.

"And, oh, this was the carnival," Jack's mother giggled. "It was just a grand time. Wasn't it dear?"

Her husband nodded as a new video came to life on screen. The current video displayed young Jack and Jerry at the Seafordcarnival. Jack heard his father's voice in the background as he captured the memory. His mother held his hand. Jack held Jerry's hand tightly.

**"Where are we today Jack?" his mother asked his younger self.**

**"We are here for fun!" Jerry cut in enthusiastically.**

Jack laughed as his younger self glared at a young Jerry.

**"Stop it Jay!" Jack frowned. "Mommy asked me!"**

A few more home videos went by before his family members began to leave. At the door Kai quietly shuffled his feet.

"Don't let what happened here confuse you, Jack," Kai said. "I mean, I still don't like you."

Jack smirked. "I don't like you either."

Kai nodded firmly. "Well, if you want we can hang out tomorrow or you know spar."

Jack smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Kai smiled softly before giving Jack his infamous glare. Jack closed the door and walked toward his parents. His parents were still wrapped up in home videos. Jack took a seat between his parents and smiled as a young Jerry waved back to the camera.

**"Bye!" **a little Jerry squealed on screen.

We aren't saying goodbye yet, Jack thought warmly. I don't plan to give up.

* * *

Hey Wonderfuls! Wow, another update! This a very long chapter. Hopefully it didn't seem long and drawn out. It was actually a bit of a struggle to complete this chapter. I wanted this updated sooner but this chapter was difficult. Sorry if there is a lot of back and forth between Jack and Jerry's perspective. I promise more will happen in the future. Hopefully you still enjoyed the chapter. Once again I would like to thank everyone for the feedback.

I would like to give special thanks to reviewers:

**Maddyliza1234, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks I'm glad you think so. Sometimes I worry about how I approach a chapter (for example the chapter above). I'm glad you enjoy the drama. I do the best I can. Thanks for the support.

**Elevate08, thanks** for the review. Hey, I apologize if there isn't as much Jack and Kim interactions as other stories. This story mostly focuses on Jack and Jerry but I didn't want to exclude the other characters because it would make for a boring story. There will be little Jack and Kim interactions here and there. Sorry if it isn't as much as you wished. Thanks for continuing to support the story though.

**Camela1998, thanks** for the review. Thanks again. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope Jerry is okay too. Thanks for telling me to take my time with updates. Thanks for the support.

**Candycanelila, thanks** for the review. Yeah, poor Jerry. Jack beat himself up a bit for the text. We will just have to see where things go from here? Aw, it is nice to know it is one of your faves. It is a different kind of story on here so I'm glad I've received such kind feedback. Thanks for the support.

**Skyeblue25, thanks** for the review. I'm sorry about the format. I usually split paragraphs to make it easier to read on the site. The choppiness could because of the way I break up paragraphs. I'm glad you like the story so far. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, thanks f**or the review. Thanks for answering the question by the way. And you are correct. What they did isn't right. Nathan looked so much like Jerry though that they were swept up in getting their life back together again. It occurred to them that it was wrong but you will see further on how they feel with the story progressing. Also thanks for keeping me on my toes. In my research on police procedure I didn't come across triangulation. Thank you and Thank you for pointing it out. The chapter above encompasses the concept a little better hopefully. Thanks for the tip. Thanks again for your support.

**TheSoccerLife, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you like this story so far. Thanks for saying it is original and intriguing. It was what I hoped for. Thanks for the support.

I would also like to thank **Camela1998 for** leaving me a favorite. It means the world to me.

Once again thanks to those who read, leave reviews, favorite, follow, and support. It truly is inspiring and heartwarming to see. Feel free to leave comments about the story if it seems off. It won't hurt my feelings too bad. It will only strengthen the story chapters to come. The next chapter is estimated 80% of the way complete. Thanks again for the continued support of the story.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	15. Chapter 15

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Fourteen.**

The hotel's lavishly crafted breakfast foods were impressive. It was a nice step up from the continental breakfast of their last hotel. If he remembered correctly, their last hotel had night crawlers and a terrible smell. He guessed his father was trying to make up for the horrible conditions. Jerry didn't mind. He craved real breakfast foods. The three and a half star hotel had a better atmosphere. Unfortunately, Jerry's nerves weren't any better.

His mother sat across from him at the tiny breakfast table in the lobby. He watched as she carefully sliced through a piece of sausage and place it neatly in her mouth. He couldn't understand how they could move about so freely. Weren't they on the run? Were the fake IDs actually working?

"Nothing like my cooking," his mother whispered with a twinkle in her eye.

Jerry wanted to smile but he settled for a nod.

"Honey," his mother placed a hand upon his. "Tell me what is wrong."

Jerry gave her a look. "Isn't it obvious?"

His mother stiffened before brushing his previous disrespect aside.

"I'm sorry about your father. He is extremely anxious."

Jerry bit his lip. "Can I at least tell Jack I'm okay?"

His mother frowned as she stirred the eggs on her plate. "No, that doesn't seem like a good idea. Baby, your father was right. Your friendship with that boy must come to end."

Jerry sighed. "Okay, Milton. Can I tell Milton I'm okay? Rudy? I'm giving you plenty of options."

"I'm sorry dear. When the hype settles than I don't know."

Jerry smiled with a strain. "So, that is it then. No more friends."

"You'll make new friends."

Jerry shook his head sadly as he forked some eggs into his mouth. "Where and when?"

His mother sighed as she watched her husband out of the corner of her eye. "Your new school and very soon. Can you hold out till then?"

"Who are you asking? Me? Or freaking Dave Wilks," Jerry scowled as he dropped his ID to the table.

"Dave," his mother stated stressing his name as she swiped the card. "Don't throw this around."

His father joined them moments later with food piled on his plate. A large gin painted across his features. Jerry analyzed his father's unwavering composure. The older man was beaming as if they were simply on a much needed family vacation. He eagerly gathered pieces of bacon and eggs onto his fork.

"Was watching the news," he stated through a mouthful of eggs. "Checking to see the level of trouble that could follow us. I haven't seen anything so we are clear."

Jerry wasn't sure why but knowing there was no news report made him a little upset. He pushed the thought out quickly.

"So, where to now?" Jerry asked casually.

It would be a few more hours before they left the state. A queasy feeling settled at the bottom of his stomach. How would his life be after they flee Cali? Would he have to walk on eggs shells for the rest of his life? Did he want to live another life? Jerry sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair. Was he willing to stay with a family that lied to him for years? Was he ready to accept it? Was he going to ignore Jack and his adoptive parents?

"I'm think going as far east as possible," his father suggested, without any indication that he saw Jerry's inner struggle. "I've heard there are places someone can disappear. Maybe New York."

"I've always wanted to go to New York," his mother responded light-heartedly.

"Then it is settled. The Wilks family moves to New York."

Jerry cringed at the false last name. New York, he thought. Really they wanted to go all the way over there? Weren't their police officers everywhere? What would be the difference? He bit his lip at the thought of always having to look over his shoulder. His family was losing sense of logic. Jerry felt anuncomfortable feeling swirling in his stomach as he thought of leaving California completely. He forced a smile at the table. His fate was already sealed.

* * *

Jerry rested his head upon the car's window sill. Cars of varying size sped past their family car. It would be several days before they get to New York. He tried to swallow the thick lump in his throat but it was useless at his point. His father sung lightly under his breath. How could he be so confident? The police could find them at any time.

"We'll have to make several stops on our way there. It shouldn't be a problem," his father announced. "I can say we are making exceptional time."

"Jerry, dear, just let us know when you need some stops," his mother reminded. "I can't stay in a car for too long either."

"Thanks mom," Jerry remarked softly.

Jerry relaxed into the seat cushions and tried to get in another nap. When he awoke it was two hours later. His father pulled into a rest station. The family exited and proceeded to stretchtheir legs. As he headed to the restrooms he began to wonder what Jack was up to. Was he still sending those desperate texts to his now destroyed phone? Were they still looking for him? Should Jerry give up now so he can start a new life?

There were so many questions swirling around in his mind he barely just missed his mother calling him to the car. He quickly got back in and waited for his mother and father to swap. His mother took the wheel and began adjusting the rearview mirror and the driver's seat.

"We still have daylight left," his father remarked tiredly. "Let us get a few more hours in before we stop for the night."

She nodded softly before she pulled out of the rest station. An hour in and his father snored from the passenger's seat. His mother softly hummed a tune she learned in her youth.

"Are you sorry?" Jerry questioned cryptically.

"Sorry about what?" she asked.

"About what happened with the Brewers?"

There was a large moment of silence. Jerry was worried he didn't speak up loud enough. Maybe he was out of line. Before he could rephrase his question his mother spoke.

"Am I sorry? Part of me feels guilty but a larger part was too happy raising you to be concerned."

There was a moment of silence as Jerry allowed the truth to sink in.

"We love you Jerry. Please understand that."

Jerry didn't reply. He didn't know why he asked. If he was left to choose between both the families he wouldn't know what to do. He wished for a form of a compromise but his family was fleeing the state. Compromise was far too impossible at the rate they were running. He pushed himself further into the cushions. He didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

They never spent more than two days in one hotel or location. Inwardly, Jerry fretted profusely. He couldn't understand how his parents planned to travel across the United States like this. Clearly they had everything pre-planned. If their funds were depleting Jerry would never notice.

The number of hotels they visited were too great. The hotels never truly reached the five star rating but one had been fairly close to four star. Jerry laughed quietly to himself. Honestly, hecould care less about the condition of the hotel. He was too busy worrying about his future.

His parents were very jovial for a couple who were on the run. He couldn't understand their happiness. Although, they suspected they were heading someplace remote and off the police's radar. New York. He didn't know much about New York. There was occasional talk about Broadway musicals from the theatre kids at Seaford High.

The light blue sky taunted him with the illusion of freedom. He knew he wasn't a hostage as his dad remarked that faithful night of their departure. He knew they loved him but he couldn't help but feel cornered sometimes. It seemed they were always voting against any of his ideas. His concerns weren't their problem. As long as they made it to New York Jerry could be miserable. His mother noticed his concerns. His father ignored them.

"What would you like?"

"Huh?" Jerry questioned as he reengaged with the world around him.

His mother sighed heavily as she set the two sided menu of the diner to the table. She reached out and took a hold of Jerry's hand. His father currently was in the restroom while they ordered their late lunch.

"You've been drifting away lately," she smiled sweetly. "Anything you would like to tell me?"

Jerry shook his head. Sharing his woes wouldn't send him back to Seaford any sooner. He knew his life was ahead. New friends, new school, new home, and new expectations of him. He placed his palms to the table. He arose swiftly.

"Going to the restroom."

"Have you made up your mind?" she asked.

Jerry nodded as he pointed at a classic sandwich and meat combination. She understood immediately and stored the request in her memory. He made his way toward the restroom andpassed other patrons on his way to the men's room. He paused momentarily before the exit. He looked to his mother briefly. She was poking at her cellular device. Jerry took a deep breathe in and exhaled before he pushed open the door.

Once he headed into the parking lot he was greeted by the not so pleasant scent of cigarette smoke from a few workers on break. They gave him an odd look but returned to their conversations. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The blue hue was horribly faded from the harsh wash cycle of the hotel drying cleaning service. They packed a decent amount of clothes but Jerry knew they planned to purchase the rest at their final destination.

"Mommy, tell James to stop taking my stuff."

Jerry casually turned to his left and spotted a mother holding the hand of her son. Another much younger boy rested comfortably on her hip. The boy on her hip looked to be around the age of four or five while the whining child was probably seven or eight.

"Michael," the woman frowned, exasperated. "Your little brother just wants to play with you. How many times have I told you to play nice?"

"Not fair," the elder boy pouted.

"Now hold on to my hand tight," she warned as she struggled with the toddler on her hip. "Do you want to get lost? And then I'd never see you again?"

The little boy shook his head aggressively. "No, mommy. It would be really sad."

Jerry made eye contact with the mother for a few seconds. The woman gave him a tired smile.

"Hello," he greeted.

She smiled. "Hello."

He watched her walk past him and into the diner. Jerry's frown deepened. He turned back to the parking lot. Five cars down, from his family car, was a police car. His heart stopped for a few seconds. There was a police car stationed not too far away from where their car parked. There must be a police officer within the diner. A daring thought crossed his mind as he took a few hesitant steps toward the direction of the cop car.

I could stop this all right now, he thought to himself as he moved a little faster. I'd be back in Seaford within a few hours.

Abruptly he stopped before a blue sports car. He bit his lip at the location of the police car just one car down. His hear thumped in his chest as he considered his options. Quickly he turned toward the direction of the diner's entrance. What was he doing? Before he could move he ran straight into familiar arms.

"What were you doing?" a voice laden with concern asked.

Jerry glanced up at his father's hardened features and he gulped. He felt a large hand settle upon his head as they stood in the parking lot embracing. Jerry opened his mouth to share his thoughts. He wanted to say exactly what he was doing but all that escaped was an exhale of breathe. The warmth of the hug increased as the arms around him tightened.

"Your mother said you went to the bathroom but I caught you out here," his father remarked. "Come on. Our food has arrived."

Jerry let his father lead him away from the cop car. He was thoroughly lost because of the situation. He wanted to go back to Seaford but the familiar sound of Uncle Marcus's voice echoed in his head.

They love me, he thought repeatedly as he took a seat with his parents. They have never hurt me.

He barely finished his meal.

* * *

Five hours later Jerry found himself in a new hotel setting. It was a three star kind of place but once again Jerry stopped judging the condition of the hotels. They headed to bed immediately.

Jerry awoke with a fright. His heart pounded in his chest and his hands shook frantically. He glanced around himself and noticed his parents sleeping soundlessly. He arose from bed and swiped a hotel key from the night stand. He needed room to breathe.

As the elevator descended his mind began to take apart the events of the day. He wanted to go toward the newly parked police car back at the diner. The mother and sons brought a painful memory to his mind. Tiny reminders of his situation manifested throughout his day.

His most recent dream consisted of him living a new life away from Seaford. His heart beat wildly while he unraveled the dream further. He never felt so alone in a crowded high school hallway. He remembered some point in his dream he ran into Jack but the boy had only looked at him with disgust. He placed a shaking hand over his mouth. Worst of all Jack didn't remember him as a best friend or a brother. He sighed inwardly as he watched the numbers decrease with each floor.

It would be a bit of a long ride down. Their parents decided the tenth floor was the best view. Then again not having a prior reservation will get you such a room these days. His mind kept replaying the scenes of his nightmare. Was he ready to leave Seaford behind? Would Jack forget all about him?

"I don't know what do to anymore," Jerry stated aloud as he slid to the floor of the elevator.

By the fourth floor he began to reason with himself. He straightened his posture and walked out of the elevator. He knew there was a business center downstairs. It was time for him to do what he should have done at the first hotel.

He appeared seconds later in the two computer business center. He was the only occupant and was happy for it. He logged in to a well-known social networking site, TTYA (Talk to you anywhere). He couldn't stand being on the road alone. Sure his parents were around but they were consumed with trying to get Jerry to safety. The teenager needed a friend.

He clicked on the messaging tab which revealed different names of available active online members. His brows raised at the sight of Jack's name. He nervously wiped the accumulated sweat on his hands. The cursor hovered just above Jack's name and profile picture. He gripped the mouse tighter as he debated on whether or not to begin a conversation. Finally he clicked. Jack's profile appeared full screen.

Tears welled in his eyes as he read the note left five hours before. Jack's current status read, **_currently praying_****_._** He looked beneath the status and watched the empty and active message opened between him and Jack. Jack hadn't spoken yet. He guessed the other turned away from the site briefly. Good, Jerry thought. I have a chance to get my message out quickly.

He scanned his mind for the kinds of feelings he wished to convey in his message. When he finally decided he began to type slowly. He noticed Jack was no longer active which was even better. Jerry didn't know if he'd be able to go through with it if Jack remained online and ready to reply. A tiny smile fell across his lips as he sent his message.

Jack was his brother. He knew the other boy was feeling terrible about Jerry's situation. He would calm his nerves. He had to. He logged out of the site immediately afraid of the response he could receive. His chest tightened and a lump formed in his throat.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," he whispered sadly to himself. "Please know I'm sorry and don't be angry. I know you miss me. I miss you too. Please – I – don't hate me."

He ran his clothed wrist across his eyes to absorb any stray tears from his cheeks. He shut down the computer feeling suddenly paranoid of other hotel guests. He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. On his way out of the business center he was overcome with a sense of impending doom. He placed his right hand over his mouth to trap any strangled sobs from coming out. He stood in the glowing lobby battling with his weeping heart.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" a petite female questioned from behind the counter.

Jerry removed his hand from his mouth. He let out a hollow laugh to assure her but instead the truth slipped out.

"No," he smiled as tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm not sure if I will ever be okay."

Her cherry glossed lips turned down at his broken state. Before she could come from around the counter Jerry bolted toward the elevators. He punched the up button and waited less than a few seconds before entering the elevator. He dropped to the ground and buried his face in his arms. He thought he was ready for this but he wasn't even close. More tears ran down his cheeks as he thought back to the message he sent. The elevator doors opened revealing his floor. He silently keyed himself into his room and trudged toward his bed.

He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the heavy chapter (not sorry, jk). Anyway, as you can see Jerry is very conflicted. Some may say the answer is clear to him but he is still very confused. This chapter had less dialogue than some of the other chapters. Okay the prologue had the least amount of dialogue.

Sorry if this was so descriptive based. I wanted to show how conflicted Jerry was so that involved more mental thinking and inner reflection than outward conversation. Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter either way. Both of the boys are hurting in varying degrees. Jack is a little hopeful while Jerry is extremely distressed.

Anyway, once again the feedback is amazing. The view count is climbing. I'm so happy to know people like this story.

I would like to give special thanks to the reviewers:

**Maddyliza1234, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, the tension between Rudy and Jack in the last chapter was very thick. I'm glad you thought I wrote it well. I was worried it wouldn't be written well enough. I liked writing the Kai and Jack bonding moment. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for the support.

**Camela1998, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you enjoy the chapter. I'm also excited to know you think the story is unique and different. I wanted to try and write something different from what normally is in the Kickin' It fandom. Thanks again for calling me an amazing writer. Thanks for the support.

**Candycanelila, thanks **for the review. I truly enjoyed the Kai and Jack moment. It was one of my favorite scenes to write in the last chapter. And the hardest. I tried to stay true to Kai's character as much as I could but it is true. Kai is human and I guessed on the show we forget that because he is so rude and mean. The chapter above was Jerry's perspective. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the support.

**Bluedog270, thanks** for the reviews. I wrestled with the parents' motive too. Are they good or bad? It is an interesting thing to ponder. I feel the same about it as you do. Thanks I'm glad you liked the details, length and spelling. I tried the best I can. I'm glad you enjoyed the Kai and Jack scene as well as the Rudy and Jack scene. It is cool to know you didn't expect it in the chapter. Thanks for the support.

**TheSoccerLife, thanks for** the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far. Your theory is very interesting. You'll just have to read on to see. I'm glad you've given the story a chance. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine- Cute but DEADLY, thanks** for the review. Again thanks for keeping me on my toes. Ah, criminal minds. A very intense show. I'm glad you kind of hate Kai a little less now. That was my intentions, kind of. I wanted to show a different side to him. Just because he is rude on the show I feel anyone could be affected by terrible news like kidnapping. Thanks for the support.

**EB, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for calling me a talented writer. I do the best I can. Thank you for the support.

I want to thank everyone again for reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. I appreciate all the positive feedback and the tips for the story. The next chapter is 65% of the way done (estimated). Thank you again.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	16. Chapter 16

**Oblivion**

** An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Fifteen.**

A hefty plate of bacon and eggs sat in the middle of the kitchen table. Moist French toast and syrup lay upon Jack's plate unnoticed. His full attention went to his cellphone, skillfullysettled in his right hand. While he fiddled with the device his parents casted their disapproving looks his way. He gave them a sheepish grin. They never truly appreciated technology at the table. Despite their looks he continued wrestling with his phone.

He prodded at the messaging application on his touch screen phone. The TTYA (Talk to You Anywhere) app was suffering from technical difficulties. A recent uproar erupted on the net due to slow message feedback. The app was a great addition to the application family but was still undergoing important updates, hence, Jack's frustration. He usually fell back on the ever classic texting method for communication. He sighed heavily as the application refused to load on his screen.

"Jack, dear, don't forget the interview we have tomorrow morning. You need to let your work know you won't be available."

He looked up briefly from his battle to nod and then returned to his cellphone.

"Could you please put your cellphone away?" his father asked seriously after a large gulp of coffee. "This is family time."

"Yes, I got it, interview in the morning," Jack stated absentmindedly.

It was one week into the formal investigation. Two weeks since Jerry disappeared from Seaford. The local news planned to interview their family and broadcast their story sometime this week. Jack didn't care about the TV appearance. He only wished to hear from Jerry. He held the device tightly in his hand. Jerry should have other means of communication. An obnoxious pinging shattered the tranquil morning.

It was a new message. Once he clicked on the message button the pinging sound ceased. His eyes widened at the sight of Jerry's name. He scanned over the message slowly. He couldn't miss a single detail.

**Hi Jack. I know it has been a while. I just – I'm so sorry Jack but you need to let me go. Before you get upset just hear me out. If you let me go maybe I'll come back. They told me everything and I don't know what to think anymore but their afraid and so am I. Please don't be mad but I've decided – I think that I'm going to go with them. Anyway, thanks for always looking out for me. I'm so sorry again. I love you man.**

Jack's grip on his cellphone nearly loosened from shock. Frantically Jack searched his message inbox for additional messages. The thumping of his heart drowned out the sound of clanking utensils. His heart clenched within his chest as he tried to hold back his emotions.

"No," Jack shrieked abruptly when his message hunt failed. "You selfish jerk! You can't do this. Why are you doing this? We need you. I need you."

Jack's grip on his cellphone tightened. His mother's gentle hand softly freed the phone from his grasp. She scanned over the message. His mother gasped while his father growled angrily.

"What is he talking about?" his father demanded as he held the cellphone up.

Jack laughed bitterly. "He wants us to stop chasing them but if we stop they'll move Jerry to the middle of nowhere. They won't come back here after what they've done. The police is after them for crying out loud. If I were them I'd never come back."

His mother bit her lip. "You don't know that."

"I do," Jack spat. "Why else did he send this message? His 'parents' probably put him up to this."

"We aren't going to listen," his father remarked sternly. "Jerry is confused. If they told him everything then he knows. He must know that they shouldn't be rewarded. They don't deserve him just because they care. We are is family. We were there first."

Jack nodded firmly.

"Maybe they can track the last place the message was sent," his mother whispered.

His father nodded in agreement.

"Dear, what if," she cried softly. "What if Jerry is right? He doesn't know us and – maybe we should give him space to remember us."

"Space?" his father laughed. "Fine sure. If you don't want to see our son ever again, give him all the space you want."

"You know that isn't what I want."

His father arose and set his plate in the sink. "I don't know if I know what you want."

Her eyes welled up with more tears. She glanced around at the faces of her family. Nervously she played with her fingers as she tried to continue with her line of reasoning.

"I'm worried," she shared as her voice wavered. "What if he doesn't love us anymore? He doesn't remember who we are. What if he doesn't remember the love we have for him? He was so small in my arms, Steven. When we brought him home, he was so small."

Her husband reached for her hand. She placed her delicate hand in his as they tried to give each other strength.

Jack bit his lip. "Why is he giving up on us?"

His father narrowed his eyes at an invisible intruder. "He doesn't know what he wants anymore. We just have to remind him that we've always been here. Yes we fled but from pain. We aren't running anymore."

Jack nodded firmly. He wasnt going to run either but deep inside the message still haunted him.

* * *

Kim Crawford ran a brush through her luscious blonde locks. Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had with Jack earlier. The other teen spoke hurriedly as he asked about her plans for the day. Within the depths of his voice she could hear instability. She tried to push the thought away. They were going to have a wonderful time on their date. She applied a thin layer of strawberry gloss to her lips. Downstairs her mother asked about her readiness.

"I'm on my way mom," she replied as she grabbed her purse and jetted down the steps.

As a couple, it was a rare occurrence for them to be seen in the park. It was nice and tranquil but they often met in a movie theatre, the dojo, or Phil's. The park was a little different from the usual spots. She didn't mind. It would be a nice change of pace.

"Thanks for the ride."

Her mother gave her a bright smile before unlocking the door and letting her out. Kim slowly walked toward Jack who sat at an old brown bench. She walked toward the bench softly. She sat beside the brunette who continued to look ahead. Before them resided a large pond with an inbuilt fountain that spurted large amounts of water every few minutes.

"Hey," Jack stated solemnly.

"Hey," she remarked as she turned to look at him.

She could hardly heard any signs of happiness in his voice but she noticed a barely there smile.

"Let us get frozen yogurt."

He took her hand in his and they began the small journey to the frozen yogurt vendor in the park. After purchasing their treats they returned to a different bench which overlooked a set of blue, red, and violet flowers. The flowers were cleverly arranged into the shape of a heart. She dipped her spoon into her treat and took one refreshing bite. From the corner of her eye she noticed Jack refrained from eating his own purchase.

"So, are you nervous about the interview next morning?" she asked softly.

She frowned inwardly at the hesitance in her voice. This was Jack. They weren't strangers but the Jack she sat next to seemed strange to her.

"Jerry isn't coming home," the male stated simply.

Kim abandoned her second bite immediately. She turned her body to face Jack's face. His facial features expressed an emotionless mask but deep inside she saw raging anger and pain.

"How?" she asked but soon found his cell phone in her left hand.

Her eyes swept over the newest message via TTYA. Her heart burned as if the frozen yogurt didn't agree with her. Her eyes casually noticed Jack's fists clenching. She instinctively reached out and wrapped her gentle hand around one fist.

"I just can't understand it," Jack growled. "Why would Jerry be so selfish? Why is he freaking thinking about himself?"

Often Kim dealt with new and complicated situations during her stay in Seaford. Nothing prepared her for her boyfriend's family secret. She took another look at the message on Jack's cellular device. The message was disheartening but she refused to fuel Jack's misery.

"He is confused, Jack," Kim shared as she moved her hand to his shoulder. "He doesn't know which way to go. I mean look at it from his view. For years he thought his parents were his parents, only to find out he was kidnapped. On top of it all, youwere his brother all along. It must be so hard for him."

Jack tore into his lip not minding the subtle taste of blood. There were bigger worries than his soon to be bruised lip. A bitter smile fell across his lips as he turned toward Kim's beautiful face.

"So, I accept this then?" Jack remarked as he gestured toward the message. "I let Jerry move to the middle of nowhere. There are going to make sure I never see him again. They'll erase him from existence. I know it. And you want me to just accept it? Should I be happy about it too? Should I tell Jerry to have a nice life?"

"You don't have to accept it," she corrected. "You do accept that Jerry is scared just like you are. He sent this message because he thought it would solve the problem."

Jack let out an uncontrolled laugh. Kim's reasoning was hilarious. There was no freaking way he was going to believe that Jerry sent the message to help him.

"Of course, I feel so much better," Jack commentedsarcastically. "The message comforted me. I especially like the part where he literally told me he isn't going to come back. He thinks he'll come back but we know he isn't coming back."

A warm arm wrapped around his shoulder. He wanted to move the arm away but he knew Kim was doing her best. Jack felt horribly betrayed. How could Jerry think leaving was the ultimate solution? Why wasn't coming home his solution? Werehis mother's fears right? He glanced at Kim and noticed the dejected look on her face.

"I'm sorry for making our date so sour," Jack spoke softly. "I'm under pressure, disappointed and hurt by the message. It is like he is giving up on us. It is like he never cared. He says he cares but then he tells me he plans to leave."

"Jerry is your younger brother," Kim reminded. "He is lost right now."

Jack nodded softly. "Maybe I should reach out to him."

Jack retrieved his cellphone from Kim and began opening up the message. His heart was breaking but he felt a little better hearing Kim's theory. Jerry didn't know where to turn. It was up to Jack to show him he wasn't alone.

Kim smiled as she returned to her frozen yogurt. She frowned at the sight of the puddle where her treat used to be. Jack snickered at her disapproving expression. He offered to buy her another treat but she refused politely.

"I'm going to send him an encouraging message back," Jack beamed feeling a little light hearted. "Jerry, don't worry. Everything is going to work out just fine. We all love you too."

Kim giggled. "Did you have to read it out loud?"

Jack shrugged. "Probably not."

"Come on," she chuckled. "Let's go. I want to walk around more."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ah, a cliché romantic walk in the park coming up."

Kim punched Jack in the arm. He chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She scooted in closer as they walked past the floral arrangement and out toward the rest of the park.

* * *

A few days later their family interview aired.

Jack returned from a long day of work to the news roaring in the living room. He heard familiar voices and sighed at the realization that their family's story was on repeat in their home. He plopped down on the sofa couch nearby. He turned his gaze back to his cell phone. He couldn't bring himself to look at the tv screen where he knew old pictures of him and Jerry were.

"How was your day?"

He was shocked suddenly by the voice but replied to his mom regardless.

"Okay, my mood ruined the morning but I salvaged the day by the end."

She smiled softly. "Honey, I know this must be rough for you but we promise you whatever happens we are still a family."

His father let out an easy yawn. "Your mother is correct. Our family bond will only strengthen."

The hidden message was obvious. After listening to the interview on repeat he didn't blame them for doubting their own hopefulness.

"After Jerry's gone," Jack whispered.

"Hey," his mother frowned. "I don't like that gloomy attitude."

Jack frowned before briefly looking to the screen. His family was uncomfortable running the story nationally but they figured anyone outside of Seaford may help.

A brief picture of Jack and Jerry as children appeared on the screen. He winced at the sound of his mother's soft crying on screen. Not one eye was dry in the station but it was the second half of the interview that was troublesome.

He remembered the exact moment where the interview nearly fell apart. His family sat with, the interviewer, Brittany Cadstin. The first half of the interview was fine. The second half nearly brought Jack to a whole new level of anxiety. The questions became more intensive but he knew Brittany didn't mean to cause problems. It was the call from another family with a slightly similar situation that brought Jack to his knees.

He sighed inwardly. A part of Jack didn't want anyone to know. With the story running in the local news everyone was giving him odd looks. There was nothing disrespectful happening but he knew for certain that the pitying looks were because of the news story. A few old members of the black dragons were now talking to him. He didn't know how he felt about that.

"Oh, I almost forgot," his mother stated as she peeled her eyes from the screen. "Kai's parents called."

"Kai?" Jack questioned curiously.

Ever since the last meeting with the short teen a few days ago he didn't expect to see him back again. They never sparred like Kai suggested but Jack expected that. Most of the time Kai was all talk. Jack nodded to let them continue. Jack crossed his arms. "

"I'm glad you boys have forgotten your little feud," his mother remarked. "I know you and Kai don't agree. I'm happy to see the change."

Jack was shocked by the change himself. Kai nearly killed him a couple years ago at the tournament in China. The male had been obsessed with winning. He didn't care who he hurt to gain a victory. He would have never guessed they would be talking years later.

A concerned expression settled on his mother's features. "His mom and dad have expressed some concern about him. She said that Kai has become a lot quieter around them. He'll spend an entire day away from his parents and then come home and lock himself in his room. He seems to be talking to you a lot more than he does to his parents."

Jack shrugged casually as he listened to his parents.

"That morning when he stopped by and first heard the truth about Jerry – well," she continued worriedly. "They said hecried that night, alone in his room. They hadn't heard him cry in years. They are worried about him. Jack, has he said anything?"

Jack laughed bitterly. "I don't blame Kai really. He found out a couple of days ago that Jerry is his cousin. Though I can't really imagine him crying."

His mother frowned as she picked at lint from her long sleeve shirt. "Well he did cry. He refuses to discuss Jerry with his parents. They are worried that he is bottling up his fear he will have a mental breakdown soon. I don't think one night of crying will be the last of it."

Jack dropped down onto a sofa chair. "The last thing he said to Jerry was a threat. I think it may be the guilt."

"A threat?" his father asked wearily. "What kind of threat?"

Jack brushed the question aside as he answered. "Something about gargling kidneys."

"Has he said anything about his parents to you?" his mother asked again.

Jack settled further into the comfy chair. "No. He mostly asks me about me. Odd really because Kai is known for caring about himself. He always did things despite how others felt."

"I really am happy to know you two are getting along better," she greeted.

Jack smiled. "You could say something like that."

"Well either way, we are both happy," his father pointed out.

Jack smiled at both of his parents. He was pretty pleased with the new development as well. He turned in early that night.

* * *

"Alright class, that is it," Jack cheered. "You all are doing amazing."

A group of six and seven year old children dressed in their Giexcitedly continued their combinations before their sensei. Ten minutes passed before Jack began dismissing his afternoon class. Taylor eagerly blended smoothies in the background while Milton attempted to explain to Rudy why he can't abruptly raise dojo fees. Suddenly the doors swung open.

"Kai?" Milton commented with a frown.

"Shut it nerd!" he hollered.

Milton instantly pantomimed himself sealing his lips and throwing away the key. Rudy narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. He opened his mouth to speak but Kai ignored him.

"Kai, whoa," Jack laughed. "What are you doing here?"

Since the closing of the black dragon dojo Kai trained on his own. Jack didn't expect him to be dressed in black dragon attire.

"What am I doing?" Kai asked with a strained laugh. "What the heck are you doing?"

The taller teen's eyes widened from shock. He was used to Kai's rude comments and aggressive behavior but this was different. Kai stomped toward Jack without paying his protesting friends any mind.

"We are going to spar right now," he demanded. "Remember?"

Jack shook his head as he turned around. "Kai, I'm not going to fight you. Plus, you look angry about something. This wouldn't be the best time –"

A grunt left Jack's lips as a sudden force knocked his legs from underneath him. He abruptly met the floor with a thud. His breathe left him for a few seconds before he leapt to his feet. He whirled around and gave his cousin a dangerous look.

"Have you lost it?" Jack growled. "What is your problem?"

The shorter teen got into a fighting stance as a smirk played across his lips. Jack's eyebrows raised as he analyzed his cousin's stance.

"Nothing, now quit talking to me like a punk."

Rudy quickly approached the two teens. He raised his arms in the air which signaled his obvious disapproval. He looked between both the boys before realizing the truth behind the situation. Unfortunately, Kai was acting from an emotion he couldn't quite pin point.

"Jack, don't let him rattle you," Rudy frowned. "I don't think he truly came here to fight."

Kai barked with laughter. "Stay out of this old man."

"Don't worry Rudy," Jack commented. "He is all talk. I did promise him a match."

Rudy nodded firmly. He wasn't going to be able to steer them to the wise decision. He instead decided to supervise. He looked to each boy for a minute before he agreed with their plan.

"No funny business," Rudy remarked. "I usually wouldn't approve of this but today is the only day. Jack's next class isn't for another hour."

"Good," Kai grinned. "Just enough time for me to wipe that smile off your stupid face."

Without warning Jack launched his first fist. Kai dodge instantly and sent a punch of his own toward Jack. Jack grabbed the fist and pulled forward but Kai caught himself before meeting the mat. He got back into a standing position and then kicked. Jack easily moved aside. A thick suffocating blanket of tension rested in the dojo.

A few more minutes went by before Jack noticed something peculiar. Kai may be a cheat but he was skilled. All his cousin's movements were uncalculated. Personally, all his combinations were ill-advised. Another punch missed Jack's face by a few inches. Kai wasn't focused.

"Kai, what is going on?" Jack asked between heavy breaths. "You are unfocused."

"Shut up!" he shrieked.

Another fist came his way.

"Kai, your moves have no purpose," he shared. "You aren't even trying to hit me."

"I said shut up!" he screamed sending an additional fist forward.

Jack grabbed his arm without hesitation. Successfully, he flipped the shorter male over. Soon after, Kai lay upon his back glaring up at his cousin. The male arose from the ground slowly.

A kick nearly met Jack's midsection but his body bended backwards into an impressive backflip. Quickly after, another fist came at him. Jack grabbed the arm and twisted it behind Kai's own back. The male failed miserably at escape.

"Kai, what is going on?"

"Please," Kai spoke barely above a whisper.

Jack paused as his grip on Kai loosened. The male rubbed hisright arm as he stared Jack down. A lost expression settled upon Kai's face.

"Kai," Jack frowned.

"Don't give me that look. I came here to spar so don't disappoint me Jack."

Jack shook his head as he took a step back. He turned to his sensei Rudy, who nodded softly. Soon his friends exited the dojo leaving Kai and him alone. His cousin eyes widened in fear when he realized the sparring was over.

"It is only us," Jack commented softly. "You don't have to worry about your reputation. It will be safe with me."

Kai's features contorted into an expression of pure pain. He glared at Jack as if he were the reason for his current problem. Kai's shaking hands tied and untied the black belt around his waist. Jack had never seen the other like this before. A red alert went off in his head.

"Kai."

"I'm sick and tired of this bull!" Kai shouted. "I'm tired of you, your family, the story about your family and Jerry, and I especially can't stand my parents."

Jack nodded in understanding. He reached out to rest his hand on the other's shoulder but a hand swatted him away.

"Don't touch me," he grumbled as he continued fiddling with his black belt.

"I– well, I heard that you've been acting strangely around your parents," Jack commented.

Kai smirked. "My parents think they know me but they don't."

Jack always thought Kai and his parents had a stressed relationship but he never went into it with him. With everything going on it was the last thing he thought about.

"I just can't stand it anymore," he growled. "I don't want them asking me if I'm okay all the freaking time."

Jack opened his mouth to interject but Kai gave him a withering look. He closed his mouth.

"I hated that story," he stated barely above a whisper.

All Kai's sporadic movements were related to Jerry and his parents. He wanted a distraction from reality and his best bet was fighting with Jack.

"I hated it so much," Kai remarked. "I left in the middle of it and went somewhere else. I couldn't bear to sit through it. Aunt Carol was crying on television and everyone looked so disappointed and crap."

Jack cringed at the memory. The interview took a turn for the worst after the first half.

"You want to know the best part of it?" Kai laughed angrily. "Throughout the segment they showed so many stupid photos of that little wimp. I hate that I care. Why do I care? I don't even know him. I know you and I don't care about you. Why do I care about him?"

Jack smiled sadly. "He is your cousin, Kai. That is why you care."

Kai shook his head. "This sucks. I hate this so much."

Jack bit his lip as he walked toward Kai. Kai stepped back quickly.

"What are you doing?"

Jack laughed sheepishly. "Trying to comfort you?"

"Don't," Kai ordered. "Come near me. Anyway, this sparring didn't count by the way. I'll see you later."

Kai turned toward the exit but failed to move forward. He stood silently shaking.

"Tell me what is wrong," Jack called out.

"I said shut up," he choked. "Don't come near me. I'm going home anyway."

His friends stood in the doorway but Jack waved them away. "Just let me know what is going on."

Kai laughed bitterly. "They lied to me, Jack. They didn't want me to end up like you, all nervous and anxious. I don't know whether to thank or hate them. Right now, I just hate them."

Jack knew the male didn't need an embrace from him. He wouldn't accept such contact. Instead he rested his hand to his shoulder.

"Please," Kai said. "Don't tell Jerry any of this."

Jack's frown deepened as he patted Kai on the back. "I won't."

Finally, the tears locked within Kai's ducts finally sprung forward. Tears stormed down his cheeks as he tried to reel in his emotions. Kai never imagined he would be so torn about Jerry. When he first found out the information he was partially concerned. He remembered getting home and suddenly he felt something crack within him. He was tired. He knew he was tired of holding back but he wished he didn't break down in front of Jack.

"You need to talk to your parents, you can't do this alone," Jack suggested. "I realized my family was my support so I stopped harboring so much anger."

"They lied to me," he seethed as his tears slowly dried.

"Talk to your parents Kai," Jack repeated.

Kai slowly looked over his shoulder. Standing around the door was Jack's friends and sensei. He sent them a dangerous glare before he looked back to his cousin. There was so many questions he still had but he refrained from asking. He wasn't supposed to be weak like this. He had more important things to do in life then weep. He obtained his usual facial expression of disinterest and conceit.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this," he warned. "I'm serious Jack, not even my parents."

Jack didn't want to agree to his terms but he nodded softly. Kai would tell his parents eventually. The shorter male turned on his heel and grabbed his shoes that he discarded by the doorway. He shoved past the individuals and moved toward the direction of home.

"Jack, your late afternoon class will be here in ten minutes," Rudy informed as he entered. "Do you want me to take over?"

Jack gave the elder a reassuring smile. He didn't want Rudy to think he was incapable of continuing with his class. Everyone moved back to their previous tasks while Jack headed disappeared into the locker room. He sat upon the bench as he replayed the recent events in his mind. Horrific thoughts swirled around him.

Deep within the recesses of his mind he feared the worst. The big ugly monster reality showed him only a tragic ending to their family struggle. It was at times like these that Jack could hardly breathe. Kai's emotional breakdown reopened unhealed wounds.

He gnawed on the inside of his cheeks as he gripped the surface of the bench on either side of him. If Jerry didn't come back their family would surely crumble. The brunette laid an unsteady hand over his mouth as he fought his own strangled sobs.

Jerry please don't leave, he thought desperately.

In the background the excited chatter of preteens barely caught his attention. His heart beat sporadically in his chest as the grips of fear slowly closed in. He removed his hand from his mouth and placed his hand over his chest.

"It hurts so badly," Jack spoke out loud.

Rudy's voice flitted above his head but Jack's ragged breathing barricaded him from the sound. The faint touch of a hand to his back slightly registered in his mind. More tears fell down his cheeks.

The presence of another body drew his attention away briefly. Another gentle touch to his shoulder slowly brought him back.

"It hurts so badly," he gasped.

"I know."

He slowly turned to Milton who too held moisture in his eyes. For the next hour they sat in silence. Soon the chatter of children morphed to adult voices and then to a tranquil silence.

"I don't know what to do," Jack confessed. "I don't know what to do if Jerry doesn't come back."

Milton smiled. "No matter what happens Jack, you have friends and family here. Plus, Jack, Jerry will come home."

Jack looked over his redheaded friend and then turned his eyes to the floor. Everything was shattering like glass around him. He could only clumsily pick up the pieces. No, he sadly didn't agree with Milton this time. His little brother wasn't coming back.

Please let me forget, he stated mentally. I want to forget again.

Unfortunately, all he could do was remember.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Another heavy and emotionally filled chapter. It was a long one, to make up for the lack of double updates recently. This was a difficult chapter to write. I wanted to show everyone that Jack's emotions are on the infamous emotional roller coaster. Many different things trigger Jack's episodes. I wanted to convey how Kai's disappointment and breakdown were a trigger for Jack. Hopefully, it was respectfully conveyed.

Also, I gave Kai another scene because he is related to Jack and I didn't want to just leave him with just one appearance in the story. Hopefully, all the parts of the chapter worked out. Thanks everyone for the positive feedback it means a lot.

I would like to give special thanks to reviewers:

**Eonsofmemories, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you've enjoy the story. It is so nice to know you think it is wonderfully written. I really try my best. I am happy to know you liked how I portrayed Kai. I feel like his character can have a lot more depth. In fact, I believe he does feel things beside anger. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. Thanks I'm glad I conveyed Jerry's emotions well in the story. I hope they find each other soon too! You'll just have to stay tuned to see. I'm glad you enjoy the story. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine- Cute but DEADLY, thanks** for the review. Yeah, his parents are making it extra hard for the Brewers and Jerry but it is hard to hate them. Thanks for the support.

**Camela1998**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the chapter. I feel sorry for Jerry as well. Last chapter was a very hard scene to write.

**TheSoccerLife, thanks for** the reviews. It was cool to see you progress through the story. I'm so glad you enjoy my way of writing. Jerry situation is very difficult. Thanks for newly joining the story following. I appreciate it. Thanks for the support.

**Candycanelila, thanks** for the review. Ha-ha I want to give Jerry a hug as well. It was really hard for him in the last chapter. I'm glad you like the Jerry moments. He is away from Seaford so I'm trying to show how tough that is for him. Thanks for telling me to keep going sometimes I think should I continue? So thanks. Yes, if Jerry had gone to police it would have been over but he is very uncertain. Like he said in the last chapter. Thanks for the support.

**Bluedog270, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I love hearing character's inner thoughts in stories. I've always found it so interesting. Aw thanks, it is always fun to get a review for the work I've done. Thanks for the support.

Also special thanks to the new followers:

Thanks** everythingineedtoknow for** the follow. Thanks **TheSoccerLife** for the follow.

Again, thanks everyone for the positive feedback. Thanks for reviewing, leaving favorites, following and reading. It is amazing to see how many people like the story.

Now, the question of how many chapters left has come up. What? You guys are tired of the story already? I'm just joking. It is a very good question. There are four or five chapters left depending on whether there will be an epilogue. There was a prologue so I figured an epilogue would make sense. It depends on where the story takes me for the last few chapters. The next chapter is 70% of the way done.

Thanks everyone,

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	17. Chapter 17

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Sixteen**

Jerry flipped through the channels in hopes of finding something interesting. He rested in the further into the lumpy couch. After a couple cooking shows and home improvement programs he finally decided on the news. He rarely watched the news. He was more interested in his favorite television , afternoon television was letting him down today.

One of the news anchors, an elder male with dusty grey hair, andpale pink skin shuffled papers upon the table. He turned to his companion a young blonde with warm beige skin and bright sparkling blues eyes. They began discussing the current events. He let out a groan from boredom. Just before he decided to return to the cooking channel a frown came to his features.

**"Next we turn our attention to the west coast, Seaford, for a personal interview," the woman commented. "Jerry Caesar Brewer was just four year olds when he was abducted from a local playground. The Brewers agreed to share the story nationally despite their uncertainty. We hope to further enlighten the public about this very heartbreaking case."**

Jerry's eyes widened as the title of the special segment appeared on the screen, **A Miracle in Seaford: The Good and Bad of the Jerry Brewer Case. **The remote slipped from his hand as his attention glued to the screen. The title remained on screen as the image of a tiny child appeared behind the title. Jerry sat upon the couch completely speechless.

Soon after the image of the child was replaced with a beautiful woman with deep brown skin and long black locks. The name Brittany Cadstin appeared in a rectangular box across her body. Across from her sat none other than Jack and his parents.

Without realizing it Jerry transferred himself to the floor. He just felt he needed to be close to the screen to hear every detail. Thirty minutes into the interview and Jerry was motionless. He barely blinked as the stories of his upbringing played on screen.

"**Steven and I were happily married and few years later we had Jack," ****Jack's mother shared.**

Jerry watched intently as his adoptive mother began to share the details of his life on screen. Ever since he received the truth he was curious about how he ended up with the Brewers.

**"I've always approved of adopting," she stated seriously. "It may sound strange but as a college undergrad I told my best friend I planned to adopt. It was something I knew I wanted to do."**

**"A shared dream I can guess," Brittany commented.**

**She smiled warmly and took a hold of her husband's hand. "Not very many men will jump** **at the thought of adopting. After Jack was born we discussed it. We went to the adoption agency, went through the process, ****and then when Jack was three, it was finalized."**

A small smiled appeared on Jerry's face. They hand selected him out of all the children they could have adopted. A warmth spread throughout his body chasing away the loneliness he experienced throughout his run across the United States. A door opened in the distance. Jerry kept his attention to the screen.

"Jerry, we are back," a womanly voice called out to him.

He remained silent as the interview progressed further. Delicate fingers gently ran through his unkempt locks.

"What are you watching honey?"

"It was a shock knowing that my best friend was actually my long lost brother this whole time," Jack chocked on his own emotions. "I would have never guessed it but there was always this feeling."

A gasp drifted throughout the hotel room.

"Erin!"

"Yes, April, what is the problem?"

His father arrived before the television which broadcasted the story loud and clear.

"Hm," his father hummed. "This is what I feared. No matter, nothing changes."

"How can you say that?" she asked with panic evident in her voice.

"We just have to set new precautions from here on out," he suggested carefully as his attention went back to the television screen. "We aren't in trouble."

Jerry barely heard their discussion. His grin widened as his adoptive father began sharing a tiny anecdote involving Jack and him. Abruptly, the picture on the screen disappeared leaving a black screen behind. He shot his eyes toward the two older individuals.

"I don't want you watching that," his father's firm voice commanded.

Jerry bit his lip. His eyes fell upon the remote that was no longer near him.

"I want to keep watching."

His father laughed. "I don't care what you want right now. That will fill you with nothing but bad feelings. Now, we brought you food. Come and eat with us."

The young teen turned his attention back to the blank screen briefly. He got to his feet and tried to reach for the remote but the taller male made sure it was out of his reach. He opened his mouth to protest but he received a glare instantly.

"Okay," Jerry whispered softly as he headed to the tiny table by the door.

A slender arm wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up at the warm eyes of his mother. Mother, he thought deeply. Do I still call her mother? Jerry shook his head. Despite their situation, she was there for him and loved him. Wasn't that the ultimate definition for a mother? Or did the horrid kidnapping change that? He sighed heavily as he took a seat and dug into the fast-food. When did a family lose its family like traits? He didn't want to find out.

* * *

They used to travel at any time of the day but now they kept to the night. Jerry understood the change in traveling time. The night concealed the best secrets. He frowned deeply. He was no longer allowed the freedom of roaming that he had before. He knew the news story would change things but he didn't expect to be confined to a hotel room for hours.

He glanced out the window waiting for his parents to return from another mini trip for supplies. He turned his attention to the television screen. Desperately he tried to find the interview on different news channels but failed. The running time of the story probably had an expiration date. It was just his luck. He dug his sock clothed feet into the carpet as he tried to keep busy with whatever show displayed on the screen.

His mind wandered briefly back to the message he sent to Jack a couple of nights ago. He searched within his heart for any doubt but there wasn't any. It wouldn't be easy to turn his back on his current family, The Martinez's. For fourteen years they raised him. They were all he knew. They were all he understood. Running to the Brewers would be a mistake. I'm better of here aren't I? He thought deeply.

"Gosh, I can't sit here forever," he complained to the empty room.

By night fall they would be off to another hotel. Unfortunately, Jerry was too restless to sit around till then. He swiped his favorite pair of sunglasses off the counter. He grabbed a red baseball cap and a lone hotel key. He opened the door of the room and closed it behind him.

After a long ride down the elevator, he appeared in the bustling hotel lobby. Families and individuals swarmed the area asking for room reservations or checking out. He avoided any stray glances from curious onlookers. He pointed his direction out of the lobby.

He knew there was a game room somewhere in the hotel. He was a little interested in playing something to distract him from his now hectic lie of a life. Once he finally found the game room he was greeted by two large flat screens.

One flat screen hungfreely on the wall for viewing movies and or television programming. Another screen rested in a corner on the far right. The room was very spacious, consisting of a pool table and afoosball table. He decided to check out the available games in the tiny game box located beneath the console.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine by myself," a voice announced. "Gosh, don't be so obsessive. I'm not going to get kidnapped or anything."

Jerry shot his eyes toward the younger boy entering the game room. The boy grinned at him before taking a seat on the barstool chairs nestled against the wall near the door. He watched the boy hang up the phone and stash it in his pocket.

"What?" the boy asked as he eyed him.

The boy wore a grey college sweatshirt and a pair of worn out navy blue sweatpants. Brunette locks swept his forehead softly. Freckles spread across his fair white skin. The boy looked to be fourteen or thirteen.

"Nothing," Jerry responded softly as he turned back to the game collection.

The boy soon joined Jerry by the games. He exclaimed excitedlyas he reached for a game Jerry didn't notice.

"Whoa, they have the latest games here," the boy remarked. "I don't care what the ratings say. I'm giving this hotel five stars. Want to give two player a try?"

Jerry raised his brows at the youth.

"Come on. I don't see any annoying brothers or sisters here," the boy smirked. "So you are obviously alone. Me too and I'm bored."

Jerry shrugged as he loaded the game for the kid. The boy grabbed a controller and pulled a chair close. It was a classic fighting game. The boy and he were on one team as they facedsome unsavory baddies.

"So," the boy began while he kicked at a lizard creature in the game. "What is up with the baseball cap and glasses? Are you hiding from the law? Oh, even better are you famous?"

Jerry didn't respond.

"You are famous aren't you?" he grinned, offering his hand politely. "Well, names Chet."

Jerry opened his mouth to respond but quieted. He thought over his answer deeply.

"Dave," he answered as he shook the boy's hand.

It was an odd feeling having to lie. He knew he was going to have to get used to it before New York. Part of him wondered why he was going through so much trouble. He could easily remove his disguise and let the kid know exactly what was going on.

Yet, the smiling face of his current mother brought him back to the same conclusion. He wasn't sure about the Brewers. His parents were right, he didn't know them. What would he do if went back to them? He swallowed a nervouslump forming in his throat.

"Cool," the kid beamed. "Dave. Sounds famous to me. So what are you then? Musician? Boy band? Actor? Sports?"

Jerry chuckled. The kid was so eager. It has been so long since he felt free enough to laugh. He would humor the boy.

"Rising actor."

Chet nodded firmly. "Ah, I see. Must be hard having the media tailing you. Your secret is safe with me Dave."

The elder boy rolled his eyes.

"So, any movies?" he asked as his game character sliced through an approaching enemy.

Jerry bit his lip. He hadn't had someone to talk to since he told Jack he wasn't coming back. He looked to the younger boy and figured he could talk to him.

"Yes."

"What is about?" Chet questioned. "Or are you bound by law and can't tell me."

A thought crossed Jerry's mind before described the most realistic movie description he could conjure. The boy's eyes widened.

"Kidnapping? That is heavy," the teen frowned. "Does your character ever get home?"

Jerry paused before answering. "No."

Chet forgot his controller and turned to his new companion. "Really? What about his brother?"

Jerry shrugged as he turned back to the screen.

"I don't like that ending," Chet shared. "Something my friends don't know about me is I like happy endings. You know the kinds that bring tears to your eyes. The really mushy stuff that makes other tough guys kind of embarrassed. Not to say I'm not tough I am. But yeah it is weird I know but I always have."

A small grin appeared upon Jerry's face.

"I think your character, Jeffery should talk to his brother again though," Chet nodded. "Yeah, because that stinks if Jeffery loses contact. I'm an only child and I'm lonely often. I mean yeah I have friends but they have brothers and sisters. My home gets boring sometimes."

His chest tightened as the kid prattled on. Moisture welled in his eyes while the boy naively continued.

"He should find a way to contact him. Just because he was kidnapped doesn't mean he has to lose everything? Right? He shouldn't give up. I don't know. I don't make sense do I?"

Jerry opened his mouth to answer but couldn't find it in him. Chet was right. He thought back to the message he sent Jack and he felt so foolish. Why would he every allow himself to lose contact with his best friend and brother? For years Jack wasthere calming the subtle fear he always kept within him. He couldn't lose him just like that.

"You know," Chet frowned. "Your kidnapping movie is almost like that boy that was kidnapped. What was his name? Yeah, Jerry. Watched the story with my mom a week ago. I hates it. If I really think about it. It is nothing like your movie."

Jerry laughed easily despite the growing pain.

"Yeah," Chet frowned. "Only difference your movie kidnappers sound real scary."

Jerry sighed heavily.

"I'm going to watch that movie despite the crappy ending," Chet promised. "You seem cool and stuff. Plus I can tell my friends I met a movie star."

Jerry snickered as he turned back to the screen. Chet beamed before getting back into game mode. Once the game ended Chet asked Jerry if he wanted to hang again. The elder sadly refused.

"Oh, you leave soon?" the boy pouted. "Right, it is cool. My family is with my dad right now because of a conference. It is real boring but sure I get it. It was nice meeting you Dave. I'm going to look you up, not to be creepy or anything."

Jerry chuckled lightly. "Nice meeting you too Chet."

Chet nodded but before Jerry walked out he stopped him. "Could I get an autograph? I mean I know you aren't famous yet but like it would be cool."

Jerry smirked. "No autographs."

Chet glared. "What? I thought we were cool? Alright how about I see your true identity then? No too? You are no fun."

Jerry laughed softly as he left the disappointed kid behind. As he headed back to the hotel room the memory of their conversation plagued him. He sighed inwardly. Maybe Chet was right. It was fair for either him or Jack to lose contact.

A tiny laugh escaped his lips. He began to shake the thought from his head. No, he was correct to cut off ties with Jack. The pain would be too much for the both of them. It was better that Jerry disappeared. In the end they both would heal. At least he hoped so.

* * *

A burning sensation clawed at his legs as he ran frantically. Jerry fumbled with the hotel key before throwing the door open. He bolted into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he glanced up at the ceiling of the hotel bathroom. This was their third or four hotel of the trip. He wasn't certain after a few weeks he lost track. Days moved along quietly.

Until Now.

"Jerry, honey, please open the door. Are you feeling ill?" his mother asked.

Jerry closed his eyes tightly. He rested his hand to his chest as he tried to calm his breathing. Over the few weeks he noticed his father's anger transforming into a beastly form. After the recent message he sent to Jack he became curious.

Chet's words danced within his heart as he decided to check his inbox one last time. He read Jack's reply and couldn't bring himself to cut ties. It was still too soon. He began to change his plan. Every few days Jerry checked his messages on the business computer of any hotel they were in currently. Unfortunately, his sneakiness failed.

Tonight it all came to an end.

His father found him at the computer. Skillfully, the older male moved Jerry into the elevators without causing a scene. Once they reached their floor Jerry bolted and headed straight for the bathroom. Now, he sat upon the bathroom floor softly knocking his head to the door. He silently reprimanded himself for his carelessness. Suddenly, he could hear the sound of the door to the hotel room opening.

"Erin, what is your problem?" his mother asked from the other side of the door. "You are being so ridiculous."

"Talk to him then," he hollered. "He is leaving messages for that dang Brewer Boy."

"Jerry," she called out to him through the door. "Is that true?"

His heart froze at the question. If he admitted to it what could possibly happen?

"I can't," Jerry whimpered. "You can't do this to me."

"So you want to go back?" his father growled. "Fine! Then you want us to go to jail then? We are going to jail as soon as we get back! I know for a fact we are going straight to a jail."

Jerry didn't respond.

"Jerry, dear," his mother's light airy called out to him.

Jerry kept his eyes closed as he tried to even out his breathing.

"Get out here right now you ungrateful brat!" his father shrieked, ignoring any guests sleeping.

"Erin stop it. We are in a hotel."

There was a manly sigh from the other side as he readjusted his volume and approach. "Fine. Please come out."

Silence engulfed them. Jerry closed his eyes once again and took two final breaths in and out. Once he was slightly calm he slowly opened the door. He looked to his parents who stood watching him.

Before he could step outside his father's hand grabbed his left arm. Abruptly, his back met the wall right next to the bathroom doorway. For a few miniscule seconds his breath left his body.

"Erin," his mother gasped at the sight of the unexpected violence.

"Quiet, please," he growled. "Jerry, what do you think this is? A game?"

Tears welled in Jerry's eyes as he struggled to speak. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't say goodbye."

A minor stinging began sweeping across his back. He winced.

The elder male rolled his eyes. "Son. These people, the Brewers. Are running stories now about us. We are monsters now. We go back no one is going to have a good day. You understand me?"

Jerry gulped. Once upon a time the fear he held for his present day family was small, subtle, and barely registered in his mind. Since their sprint across the states the fear began infecting all parts of his body. The pain, the loss, the queasiness, and the anxiety rushed back to him. He was suffocating in too many emotions. He was drowning in fear now.

During the trip there were times Jerry didn't feel safe around his 'father'. Unfortunately, the feeling was with his 'mother' as well. This can't be happening, he thought painfully. They love me. Uncle Marcus was never wrong.

"Erin, let go of him right now."

The blazing flames of rage settled instantly. Shock resided in the elder males eyes. He released Jerry instantly. He ran to his mother who engulfed him in a comforting hug.

"Sh, baby, it is okay. Your father is stressed. He won't yell at you anymore. I'll make sure of it."

"Please," he whispered. "I'm scared."

His mother stiffened during their embrace. A pit of worry bloomed within her heart. Briefly an image of a four year old child wailing and screaming through the halls flashed across her memory. Her baby was experiencing the initial stages of kidnapping again.

"Your mother is right. It will be okay," he sighed. "Son, I didn't mean to – forgive me."

Jerry pulled from his mother's arms and glanced cautiously at his father.

"I'm scared too. We all are. I thought I was doing the right thing," he pondered before a stern expression replaced his regretful feeling. "Scratch that. I'm doing the right thing. You have to understand. You have no choice."

His wife glared at him.

"April, if we are going to make it anywhere someone is going to learn."

"We will try to work with you," she smiled at him. "If you will work with us."

Jerry smiled softly. "I'll try."

His mother embraced him again but the hug was no longer familiar to him.

* * *

Jerry was banned from the computers. He guessed that was what they meant by 'working with him'. He wished they were able to compromise but he knew it wasn't going to happen. His 'father' was talking on the cell phone heatedly with someone. It sounded like a relative.

"Honey, everything is going to be just fine," his mother replied as she folded their clothes. "We are heading over to Aunt Rose's house. She has a big place and is more than happy to take us in when we reach New York. We need to be off the grid a while before we get our own place."

Jerry nodded. "Why is he yelling?"

His glanced at her husband while releasing a disappointed sigh. "His elder brother Kevin is arguing with him. He never liked what we did and doesn't like it now."

Jerry couldn't blame his Uncle Kevin. He imagined it would be rough to find out your younger brother was a kidnapper.

"How are you?" his mother asked.

Jerry watched her gather their luggage together. The next day they planned to leave again.

"Hey," a bright smile showed up on her face when she noticed Jerry's shoulders slump. "You are never alone."

Jerry frowned deeply. "I'm never seeing Seaford, my friends, or Jack again. They are never going to know what happened to me."

His mother sighed. "No, baby, definitely not but it is okay. We will have a beautiful new place just outside of New York 'll make wonderful new friends."

A bored expression rested upon his face. "As long as I pretend to be someone else you mean."

A tired expression appeared upon her gentle features. She fixed Jerry with an exasperated look.

"You've done nothing but complain for close to a month," she wagged a finger. "I know your father was rough last night but – you need to be grateful. It isn't easy living with what we did but our love for you never changed."

Her soft delicate hand gracefully massaged his right shoulder as a beautiful smile grew on her face. He watched her lean in. He felt her carefully moisturized lips leave a motherly kiss to his forehead. Jerry smiled back at her as he withheld all his true emotions from his face.

The love never changed, Jerry thought darkly. No, the love never changed but something else did.

* * *

Hey wonderfuls! Alright, here is another chapter for you. I hope you like it. I moved a lot around in this chapter until I felt it got to be where I wanted it. As you can see they are still running from the law! Jerry is still conflicted. How did you like Chet? I wanted a bit of humor. Everything has been so heavy a little break from drama was nice. Wow, **100** reviews! You all are the best. I didn't know it would go so high. Thanks for the positive feedback. It means so much.

Special Thanks to Reviewers:

**Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. No** Jerry and Jack won't give up. The obstacles are mighty so they fall sometimes. How many chapters? You aren't growing tired already? Just kidding. Hm. 4 Chapters. Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the support.

**Candycanelila, thanks for the review. I** know the chapter before this was really sad. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and the length. I'm glad you liked the chapter, the story, and how I write. I'm pleased to know my writing is amazing. I only do my best. Thanks for the support.

**TheSoccerLife, thanks for the review. You** can't believe Kai cried? Oh, I tried to stick with his personality as close as possible. I like to believe even the toughest people break down sometimes. He was just overwhelmed by the fact that he had a cousin (who he threatened), was lied to, and his cousin is missing. A lot happened all at once. Whereas with Jack, it was gradual, he just experienced some form of amnesia and it hit him all at once again too. For Kai, he didn't have that. He got major info dumped on him. Without any warning. He didn't get to experience any good times just the bad parts so he broke down. I'm glad you wanted to know the message Jerry sent. He was very emotional hopefully the message showed why. Thanks for the support.

**Camela1998, thanks for the review. **Ah the Jack and Kai sceneswere shocking? That is what I was going for, oh and emotional. I was going for emotional too. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the support.

Thanks once again to **Camela1998**, you were the **100****th** review. Yeah, so excited!

Alright we are winding down everyone. I finalized the number of chapters left. There will be four chapters left as of now. I've decided to slow down the updates. Sorry, if you liked the double updates. I wanted to give each chapter more focus since we are reaching the end. Thanks once again for following, leaving reviews, leaving favorites and reading. I appreciated all the feedback! The next chapter is 50% of the way done. There is a lot to revise.

Thanks again everyone.

Until Next Chapter.

Bye


	18. Chapter 18

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Seventeen**

Avery Stills was a nine year old wrecking ball in human form. He had warm brown skin and dark black hair. Despite his height of four feet and five inches he was a force to be reckon with. He was a disciplined karate student with a heart of gold. Jack watched the youth approach him like he usually did after each class.

"Sensei Jack?" Avery questioned quietly as the other childrengathered their shoes.

Jack crouched down to meet the boy. He tried his best to avoidfavoritism in his classes. His teaching skills were flexible but his students all held a closeness to his heart. There was something about Avery that always brought a smile to his face. He knew today would be no different.

"Yes, Avery? Any questions about today's lesson?"

Avery's eyes widened in shock as if Jack read his mind. Avery was a shy boy. Jack got into long conversations with the boy's mother and heard some detailed stories about his shy life.

Jack could never guess that his student had a hard time socializing with others. In the dojo he was nothing but chatty. He never overstepped the boundary though. As soon as class began he rushed to the front and bowed to his sensei, abandoning any and all conversation he held with peers. It was quite a sight to behold of a nine year old. Weren't they rebellious during this age?

"Oh, no."

"No?" Jack grinned. "Nothing about the combinations? You have your first tournament coming up don't you?"

He beamed excitedly and instantly began babbling about the tournament. All his students were thrilled. The tournament was supposed to be earlier in the month but the coordinator had a last minute change in plan. The students were disappointed but Jack thought the extra practice would be good either way. Jack returned his attention to Avery. The boy was running out of steam and his excitement was settling. Suddenly a serious expression befell his features.

"Sensei Jack?"

"Yes, Avery."

The boy opened his mouth to continue but closed it. His eye grew wide and Jack frowned. He knew the boy was nervous. Karate related questions were easier to broach. The elder male knew this wasn't karate related.

"My mom says that your brother isn't here," he stated quickly, as if at any moment Jack would interrupt. "I want to say I'm sorry."

Jack's heart clenched. Avery always had a big heart. It wasn't to say the other children didn't. The elder male was simply impressed with the boy. Despite Avery's social fears, he still fought hard to explain his feelings. Jack sighed heavily. He changed his position to sitting comfortably on the floor. Avery crossed his legs and sat across from him. His little hands folded politely in his lap as he waited for a response.

Jack carded his fingers through is long flowing brunette locks as he casually glanced around the dojo. His next class would arrive in thirty minutes. In the back of his mind he thought of the lesson plan while he mulled over Avery's statement.

"Thank you but I think we will be fine."

Avery who had his head down for a bit shot his head up at the reply. A large grin plastered upon his face. Jack must have said the right thing because the boy was literally shining like the sun hanging above them.

"My mom and I pray every night and we always pray for you," he shared.

"Thank you."

Avery nodded firmly just as the sound of his mother calling got his attention. Before Jack rose to his feet tiny arms wrapped around him. Jack was a little shocked. A warm smile fell upon his face. He patted the boy softly before letting him scurry to his mother who he thanked. Soon the dojo was quiet again, in the next fifteen minutes young teenagers and preteens would be occupying the space.

"He looks up to you."

Jack turned to look at Taylor who was putting the finishing touches to another smoothie. He waved his hand in disapproval.

"All the other boys and girls do too but he has this extra something. It is great Jack," Taylor smiled. "Everyone needs a role model. I think you are great one."

"I think any little boy would like a guy who knows how to kick and flip –"

"I'm serious, Jack," she emphasized, cutting him off. "You are so kind to him and truly I think he is opening up more. I remember a couple of months ago. He wouldn't let go of his mother's hand."

The memory brought a smile to his features. Only months ago he had to coax Avery out of his mother's arms. He told the little boy that he was a secret ninja. Avery was impressed and curious so he stepped a little bit forward. His mother thanked Jack profusely as she said her goodbyes and headed out. Avery was worried and quiet but after a few months he began speaking up. Soon the nine year old would be speaking his mind more in school.

"You know Jack," Taylor remarked carefully. "You are a great brother, okay?"

Jack frowned as he pulled out the more advanced equipment for his next class. After he set up the room he chugged a bottle of water and took a seat before her.

"Don't feel great."

Ever since the incident with Kai Jack was feeling lost. He had no way to ease Kai's hurt. The shorter male remained isolated in his own home despite his parent's presence.

His communication with Jack remained intact but that was even diminishing. It worried the Brewers but there was nothing they could do. Having Taylor insist he was a great role model or brother didn't settle well with him. Deep within his heart the truth of hisfailures whispered to him.

"I know but," she bit her lip. "I still think you are. It shows with Avery and with your cousin. I know you feel like you failed everyone but I won't believe it. When Jerry comes back I'm sure you'll be an even greater brother than you are now."

Jack chuckled lightly as he drank the last drops of his bottled water. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and brows with a tiny towel.

"Thanks Taylor."

Taylor shrugged. "Seeing you sad isn't fun for me. I missed the big sweaty baboon who carried around a boo stick."

"Bo staff."

She smirked. "I don't really care."

Jack rolled his eyes as he watched the next batch of karate students enter. He smiled at the familiar sound of eager chatter. His heart was still broken but there was hope that it could be mended eventually.

* * *

Jack had never truly liked Frank. He didn't hate or despise him. Both words were too extreme but he did admit that the older male was an annoyance. Fighting was usually how his conversations with Frank ended.

Yet, in the past there was one instance. Frank was framed and Jack believed him. At the time they held a civilized conversation without the presence of fighting. Due to Jack's fierce loyalty to his friends the fighting with Frank seemed to be the only true solution. Frank fear stemmed from the possibility of a fight. Frank was afraid of Jack and tried his best to avoid the other black belt. It was a surprise for Jack to see Frank now.

After the black dragon dojo went under Jack never heard or saw Frank again. At first he thought the elder male finally graduated and was onto a brighter future but he quickly rethought the decision afterwards.

"Frank."

Frank looked lost for a few moments before he pulled over a chair. Jack looked to Kim before looking back to the curly haired male.

"Frank," Jack remarked softer. "We are kind of on a date."

Frank noticed the beautiful blonde and flushed. "Hey Kim."

Kim groaned. "No, he means us. As in Jack and I."

Frank nodded firmly but remained stationary. Jack ran his hand over his face in frustration. He glanced around Phil's bowling alley and wondered where the other dragons were. Was Frank here alone? Odd. Jack would have assumed they stuck together despite the dojo closing. After a few more awkward seconds Kim decided to take a different approach.

"Frank, why are you here?" Kim asked softly.

Frank looked around before leaning closer. "Is it true?"

"What?" Jack asked as he too looked around.

"The stories."

"Frank I'm going to need full sentences," Jack instructed. "What story?"

Frank's features fell and he sighed. "The story on the news."

Dread dawned on Jack. Frank saw the news story about his family. Instantly Jack got into a defensive position. He looked suspiciously at the new guest to their table. Ever since the news story a few of the former black dragons expressed their regret about the situation. Jack didn't know what to except because Frank wasn't part of the group that apologized. His walls of defense were only erected higher.

"What about it Frank?" Jack narrowed eyes. "Are you here to mock me? What? Are you glad Jerry is gone? Hoping he is hurt?Don't think I don't remember how you and the black dragons use to bully students at school."

Jack was heated. He wasn't new to the horror stories about the black dragons. His friends shared many different tales about life before Jack. It wasn't pretty for either Eddie, Jerry, or Milton. Frank was the ring leader of the mistreatment. What did the black dragon have to say to him now?

"Jack," she called out. "Hold on a second."

There was something glittering in Frank's eyes. Jack was too defensive to notice so Kim took a closer look. Everyone knew Kim wasn't a fan of Frank. After all the boy had been chasing her for quite some time. Today, there was a different emotion in Frank's eyes. For the first time she would give the other male a chance. Kim's hand grasped Jack's. He gave her a curious look.

"Jack, I know this may seem strange but I think Frank is trying to say something."

Frank nodded before blurting out whatever was bottled inside. "Sorry."

"About?" Jack questioned.

Frank screwed his eyes shut as if the mere apology and explanation hurt. He opened his eyes and suddenly Jack noticed how hurt his expression seemed.

"Frank, are you okay?" Jack asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'm just sad okay but I know you must be worse right now," the elder huffed.

Jack smiled. He never thought he would smile because of Frank but he did. His previous thoughts about the man's ill intentions evaporated.

"It is going to be okay," Jack promised.

Frank snorted. "Whatever I'm glad that weakling is gone."

Jack knew better than to believe that.

"I just," Frank whispered. "I didn't like the story."

Jack lips thinned as he tried to keep his emotions down.

"I don't like the news," Frank shared. "I don't like hearing sad stuff. I wanted to punch the TV but my mom would have been upset. And the cats would have gotten scared and my sister –"

"We get it Frank," Kim cut in. "It is sweet of you to come by and talk."

Frank beamed as he gave Kim his usual smile reserved especially for her. Kim would have said something but the situation was delicate.

"So Jerry is your brother?"

Jack sighed heavily. Everyone he encountered after the news story had the same questions. It was as if the town couldn't believe the Brewer's held such a wild secret.

"Yes, my family adopted him."

Frank nodded seriously. "He'll be okay though right?"

A warm laugh escaped from between his lips. He would have never imagined the scene unfolding like this. Truth be told, he assumed he would be beating up Frank tonight. He shook his head lightly. Here he was comforting Frank about Jerry. The same Jerry Frank cornered with intentions to harm. The same Jerry Frank threatened often.

"Yeah, he'll be okay."

Frank arose. "Good, because I don't like that sad crap. Tell me when he comes back I've got something waiting for him."

The elder male left the scene before explaining what the something was. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well, Jack," Kim giggled. "That was sweet. You handled it well."

Jack groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Is it wrong to hate that the town knows?"

"No, we all like some privacy but Jack the town is all rooting for your family," Kim stated. "I think it is beautiful. Everyone is supporting you. I mean can you count the amount of free stuff Phil has given to your family?"

Jack shook his head. Phil had been really generous with the bowling games and food. Jack felt the buzz of his cell phone. For a moment he thought it was a new message from Jerry but instead it was something better.

"Come on Kim!" Jack cheered as he bolted toward the door.

"What?" she laughed freely. "Jack what is going on?"

He pulled her along as he ran. "They found him. Kim they found Jerry!"

* * *

"Texas?" his father narrowed his eyes at the lead officer.

The male crossed his arms before his chest. "Texas."

The Brewer family and Kim were speechless. They couldn't believe what they heard but they allowed the conversation to continue. They are interested in the details.

His mother bit her lip. "And you've sent officers?"

"Yes, ma'am, actually an hour before. We called up the police department in the area we received the ping from. A credit card in the family name was used frequently. We've been tracking it and they've been getting pretty cozy in Texas."

His father frowned deeply. Jack and Kim stood the side as the announcement was made. If they tracked them till now why didn't they go get him earlier, Jack thought. For a few seconds he felt betrayed. Did they think this was a game?

"Why wait so long?" his father demanded.

Officer Brant was the head of the case. The FBI worked closely with them when it came to necessary tracking equipment. Despite the good news of finding the running family it was still something in need of excessive investigation. A plethora of cards in the family name were used. Card activity popped up in different states.

"We have seen many different states pop up, Nevada, Washington, North and South Dakota," he shared as he scratched a spot on his forehead. "We couldn't be sure. Only one card remained stationary in Texas."

Jack stepped forward which caught the attention of the officer.

"So, cards you mean like credit cards?"

"Debit too. For example," Officer Brant stated. "Say I steal your card and go down to Vegas for the weekend. The bank will get suspicious because you bank here in California. The bank right now is suspicious of all different card transactions. It took sometime before we could focus in on one. The transactions were peculiar as well. We didn't want to get your hopes up too early."

Jack nodded in understanding. It made sense. He would hate to hear the news of Jerry but find out that it was all false. It would break his heart.

"I mean, one of the first cards purchased a flat screen," he chuckled. "You are on the run you don't need a flat screen. One of the other cards stayed five nights at a five star hotel in Washington. If you are on the run you don't want to be seen in a five star."

Officer Brant glanced around at the solemn faces but he grinned despite it all. They had Texas. Texas was it. In a few minutes the place would be surrounded.

"But don't worry Brewers, rejoicing is now. We have them in Texas."

"When will be home?" Jack urgently asked.

"We will need to do some identification over there but I can say the plane trip over to Cali will be the amount of time you have to wait."

A grin appeared on his features. Jack plopped down on the couch. His parents sat on either side. Kim watched from the side. Jack caught her stare and told his parents he'd be upstairs. Upstairs Jack was all smiles. He began looking around his room.

"I guess Jerry could sleep in here," Jack remarked as he thought ahead. "His room won't be ready yet. Or we do have a nice guest room."

Kim grinned.

"Can you believe it? He is going to be home soon."

His heart wept with joy. Jack would have his chance. He was going to make it all up to Jerry. The failures of his past no longer pinned him down. The memory of letting go of his crying little brother's hand tried to stifle his happiness. His past soon will remain in the past. He would be the greatest older brother Jerry ever had. The thought made him nearly flip with excitement. Jerry was coming home to stay.

"Isn't it weird though," Kim remarked. "I mean the different cards."

Jack paused. "I guess. I don't know really how it all works. I'm not a criminal."

Suddenly a commotion caught his attention. He turned to Kim before jetting down the stairs.

"Hello?" Officer Brant barked to the other person on the phone. "What do you mean no? The card was in Texas. Who? Gosh dang it! Dang it Officer Clark! Gosh dang all of this! I should have expected this. All those dang cards. No, you did nothing wrong Officer. Just take him in for questioning over there then."

Jack ran in just in time to catch the conversation. "What happened?"

The male officer groaned. "I'm sorry kid. We were ahead of our self. Some of the boys as the station came upon a man. We have to figure out what he is to the Martinez's but after we will be closer I believe."

Jack bit his lip. "Oh, well the family is with the man then? I mean Jerry is in Texas, so they can still bring him home."

"No."

The taste of bile claimed his mouth. He laughed the officer's answer away. Officer Brant was mistaken.

Jack laughed nervously. "No, you said Texas. Did they look everywhere? Jerry is pretty good with camouflage."

"The card led us to Texas but not Jerry," the officer clarified. "I'm sorry."

Jack glared before turning his attention to his distraught mother opened her arms instinctively. She tried to offer her son comfort but Jack wasn't having any of it.

"One of the agents explained the use of different cards is something done often. There is a possibility they spread their cards around."

His farther growled. "You mean the Martinez's are lying for the running family?"

"Precisely," the officer nodded firmly.

Jack looked to his father then to the officer. "I don't get it."

"Its life on the run 101," Officer Brant explained. "I give you cards to throw people off my track. You make purchases in different places and it seems that is my path. While I scurry around with cash and don't get caught."

As the reality of the situation formed Jack began to feel queasy. The implication was clear to him now. He clenched the fabric that clothed his chest. He fought the burning flame of pain manifesting in his heart.

Abruptly, Kim's eyes grew wide. "They are off the radar."

"It started when they smashed that boy's cell phone," Officer Brant recalled. "If their cell phones are still in usage we will never know. They must have found a way to use them without being targeted. It is something I've never seen before."

"How are we going to find them then?" Jack asked. "How? They smashed Jerry's phone. The cards are a lie. What is going to happen? What will happen to Jerry?"

The elder sighed. "Look, kid. You can be assured the boy isn't in danger. If he lived with them for years then there is no reason for you to worry. He was fine when you realized he was your brother. They must not be dangerous. I won't lie and say they aren't armed. You never know. What I do know is your brother is safe."

Jack remembered what Milton said a couple weeks ago. "But some times people do things no one could imagine."

The male paused and then replied. "Yes."

Jack clenched his fist. "So we don't know what is happening with Jerry now."

The officer felt cornered by the teenager. The parents looked to him with questioning glances.

"No we don't."

Jack gave them a knowing smirk. "So, for all we know Jerry could be injured. I'm sorry. I need to be alone."

"Jack, stop it right now," she cried out. "I know exactly what you are thinking."

Kim knew what new thoughts danced about her boyfriend's head. Whatever dark thoughts he abandoned weeks ago were back. They were festering in his mind and she had to interfere. She reached out to grab him but he effectively avoided her touch. He rushed toward the stairs and disappeared.

"Kim, dear," Jack's mother smiled sadly. "Why don't' you head home. Jack isn't mad at you."

She blinked wordlessly. Her heart broke at the thought that Jack refused her comfort. It wasn't new these few weeks. She regained her composure and looked to Jack's parents.

She smiled with a strain. "Thank you Mrs. Brewer and Mr. Brewer. I'm fine really. So sorry and have a good night."

She headed out the door quickly as if she couldn't get away fast enough. The parents sighed at the young girl. She was such a kind and gentle individual. Mrs. Brewer wanted to scold her son but in the state he was in she thought better of it.

Officer Brant inwardly berated himself. They had jumped to conclusions too quickly. His training should have never allowed it but he became so invested in family. Jack was a strong willed child. He could tell.

He heard him speaking with Susan earlier about wanting to drive out to find his brother. The boy was strong hearted and he could tell the boy knew how to defend himself and , he knew the family so well now he attacked the first bit if hope to come his way.

"I apologize."

She shook her head. "No. You've helped so much. We trust in the police to bring him home."

Officer Brant gave them a firm nod as a thank you before bidding them a goodnight.

* * *

He huffed and puffed as he tried to catch his breath. He lay motionless in the middle of his once kept room. His eyes swept over the overturned mattress and the scattered papers. After he fully scanned his room for all the necessary imperfections he felt calm.

A bitter laugh left him. He had been stupid to think this would be the final night of despair. Obviously, Jack was paying for something he had done in the past. His carelessness as an older brother was finally coming with consequences.

Who would have thought at the age of six he would doom himself to everlasting misery. Jerry was gone. If the cards weren't a sign then the rapidly passing time was. Next week would be the end of the month. The Brewers would have to face their new normal. A life without Jerry as a best friend and brother.

"Your mother wanted to come up but I decided a man to man talk was for the best."

He briefly turn to look at his father's face before turning his attention back to his ceiling. He remained on the floor. He liked the ground better.

"I'm fine," he stated hollowly.

Jack's father glanced around the room and snickered. "Your room definitely agrees with you."

"Really, I'm fine. Could you please leave me alone for just a little? I really can't stand company right now."

Jack heard a heavy sigh escape his father as he took a seat on what was left of Jack's bed. He grasped his knees while he looked intently at his son. The news from the police was hard to handle. He understood the pain. They were all excited to hear they found Jerry but moments later it was just a red herring. It broke his heart as well.

"Jack? I've got a story for you."

Jack scoffed. He didn't care about stories. He rather sleep on the floor and forget about the night he experienced.

"Have I ever told you about the biggest fight to ever grace the Brewer household?"

Casually Jack glanced at his father. His father grinned when he noticed his son's interested expression. He knew he finally had the floor.

"Well, let me see. Ah yes – you were six years old and Jerry was four. You had just officially entered Kindergarten. Jerry hated it. He didn't want you to go. I remember how much he cried every morning."

Jack turned his body toward his father's direction. He no longer looked half interested in the tale. He was fully engaged. A sense of wonder sparkled within him as a story from his past unfolded. His father's began gesturing wildly which was a common theme for all his story telling. He pantomimed every piece of the story that he could.

"Wait," Jack frowned. "How is this the biggest fight? Jerry was coloring and I was practicing the alphabet after school. I don't understand."

"Hold, on there, champ," his father chuckled. "I'm getting to it. Well, you were working with your alphabets with your mother. Jerry was in the living room coloring. Luckily, it was my day off or else I fear what the outcome would have been."

Jack eyed his father wearily.

"You began to tell you mother about how well you did in school. It was your third week in Kindergarten. You answered a question correctly in class and received a nice pop up picture book as a prize. You were proud. Now, your mother was excited for you and wanted to know where the book was."

A feeling of impending doom settled upon Jack. He already predicted the outcome. His father explained how he searched the kitchen, his room, the garage, practically anywhere he thought the book was. Finally, they found the book with Jerry and his new crayons.

"I could imagine I was angry," Jack winced.

"Angry?" his father chuckled. "Son, you were furious and livid. I didn't know a little boy could hold so much anger. While Jerry was crying, you yelled and called him some pretty mean names. And practically told him you don't ever want to talk to him again. You were so upset that he colored all over your book."

Jack watched his father's features. Despite, how horrific the story seemed to him his father was all smiles. His father went on to explain how terrible the silent treatment was. He went into detail about how concerned Jerry was about losing his older brother. The young brunette frowned deeply.

"Jack," his father called out, effectively getting his attention. "Son, please don't feel too bad. You were six. What I'm trying to say is the fight separated you two physically and mentally. Jerry never thought he could find his way back to you. There is one thing that never changed."

Jack looked up hopefully. "You both cared for each other. Jerry will always be your little brother. Right now you aren't sure Jerry will return. You are separated from him but just like when you were six you will find your way back and so will he."

"What happened between us when I was six?"

His father went into brief detail about how Jack hugged Jerry while the younger profusely apologized. He then went onto say that Jack didn't care about the book later on. His care for his brother outweighed the excitement of material possessions.

Tears welled in Jack's eyes as he laughed freely. The image of a young Jerry and Jack embracing and apologizing imprinted within his mind. He remembered in their high school years thatsimilar situations occurred after a fight.

"No bigger fights after that?" Jack questioned curiously.

His father's jovial mood deflated. Jack frowned.

"No, son a week later was –"

"Oh," Jack interrupted, not wanting to hear the obvious.

"No matter how far you boys are from each other. At the end of each day you are both Brewers, both brothers. He'll come home, Jack. Don't give up just yet."

He nodded softly before rising from the floor. He took a lookaround his room. Part of him still couldn't imagine cleaning his mess. A darker part wished to keep the disarray but Jack instantly began to straighten his belongings and right his overturned bed. His father arose and patted Jack softly on the back.

"Why do I feel that story had two purposes?" Jack questioned. "Make me feel better and make me clean my room."

His father gave him a mischievous grin. "Dinner will be in thirty minutes."

Jack watched his father head out the door. For a few seconds he watched his father's shoulders slump as he exited. The brunette shook his head. He must have created the allusion within his head.

After dinner he returned to his room where he dropped down on his bed. If Jack and Jerry could find each other symbolically at a young age then surely at an older age they would find each other again.

Despite the roller coaster of feelings he knew things can be right again. It may take another week or month but Jerry would return. He smiled softly.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is a very long chapter to make up for the slow update. Hopefully it wasn't too long. There was a lot to be said in this chapter. I know a lot of random characters appeared throughout the story. Like Chet and Avery but I want them to symbolize some sense of hope and insight into Jack and Jerry's situation. That and Avery to me was such a sweet little boy to make up. Anyway, the positive feedback is amazing you all are too kind. It has truly been inspiring.

Special thanks to:

**TheSoccerLife**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked to scene with Chet. It was my favorite. It is good to know that I was able to relate it to the rest of the story. I'm happy to know you enjoyed the chapter. Thank for the support.

**Camela1998**, thanks for the review. Yes you were the 100threview. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. It really means a lot to here I've done a pretty good job. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. I know you aren't tired of the story. I was only joking. I'm glad you like the Chet scene. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for the review.

**Candycanelila**, thanks for the review. Poor Jerry indeed. Yes the last chapter was pretty heavy for him. I would have left to but for Jerry he is so used to that family he couldn't imagine leaving. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, thanks **for the review. I'm glad there has been so much good feedback with Chet. His appearance wasn't originally going to be there but I wanted someone to test Jerry's thoughts. Chet seemed like the perfect guy. Yes, Jerry's father is a tough one. Would he cross a line? You were right to guess that he would. Whether or not he cares for Jerry? Yes he does care. Jail is a scary thing to face so he was worried. Throughout the chapters he keeps making sure they aren't being followed. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the support.

Alright everyone, story is winding down. Only three more thrilling chapters left. I know there has been a lot of up and down with the emotions of the characters. It is a drama thoug. I would like to thank all those who leave reviews, favorites, read, and follow. I truly appreciate the comments! The next chapter is 50% of the way done. Thanks everyone! You all are too kind.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	19. Chapter 19

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Eighteen. **

Bright golden rays of light bathed the many hotel guests in its warm glow. Today marked week four, hotel seven or nine, of their sprint across the United States. Jerry knew the beginning of this week marked the end of the month.

They were only a few hours away from New York, their new home. His parents were happier this morning. He watched them converseenthusiastically over a simple continental breakfast. Coffee nearly leapt from their mugs as they shook with laughter.

"Dear," his mother called out as her laughter died down. "I want to show you something."

She handed him a pamphlet. On the cover of the rectangular paper were a group of teenagers laughing. Large smiles stretched across their faces. Bold black letters reading NY HIGH graced the top. He winced. The teens looked too happy in his opinion.

"It is one of the best public schools in New York," she commented. "And look through the pamphlet. They have a dance team. You could join that. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

His father grinned. "Not even that school what was it – Seaford High? Yes, they don't have a dance team."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Wow, this is so great."

His mother's features softened. "I'm glad you like it baby. Now that we are just outside of New York we've gathered so much information on our new home."

New Home. The two words Jerry feared. He trapped the sigh he wished to release within his throat. Instead he bit into a strawberry pastry. If he looked displeased his parents wouldn'tnotice. They were too consumed with their own plans. He stirred his scrambled eggs around his plate.

"Here, have some oatmeal."

Jerry softly thanked his mother while obtaining the warm circular bowl from her. He took a generous amount of the hot cereal into his mouth. A burst of apple and cinnamon lit up his senses. The cold sensation within was instantly replaced with a comforting warmth. He liked to think he was accepting his fate but he knew that was far from true. Abruptly, his father arose and placed his hands upon the table. A wide grin fell across his lips. He glanced at his family.

"If we are careful, I think we could have a celebration dinner tonight before we leave tomorrow. Anyone interested?"

His mother's features brightened. "Wonderful idea, honey."

"Not, like I have a choice, really," Jerry remarked.

His father reclaimed his sitting position. He glared at Jerry briefly before taking the paper and unfolding it again.

"Dad? Could I please at least text Jack?" he whispered. "I mean we are almost to New York. I promise I won't ever speak with him or my friends ever again. Please, just one text."

His father smirked and folded the paper in his hands. "No, I'm smarter than you think. I won't fall for your promise. When I ended your nightly conversations I meant it. You will not carelessly throw away your life or ours. By tomorrow afternoon we will be in New York. You will be enrolled in NY High. You will make new friends and you will forget all about Seaford. I guarantee it."

Jerry bit his lip from frustration. He really couldn't say anything to his father. The elder teen had so many chances to run but he stayed. He stayed because his parents brought him to his first day of Kindergarten. When he was young his mother heldhim after every nightmare. He stayed because his father was always there to joke and play with him when he was younger. He stayed because this life was all he knew. That was why he didn't call out to the first police officer he saw. Things could have been worse growing up.

"I'm going back up to the room," he stated without an ounce of emotion in his system.

His mother reached out to stop him but he avoided her touch. Once he arrived before the elevators doors he let out an annoyed growl. Within the hotel room he looked out to the crisp summer morning. Below a police car sat in traffic alongside other cars on the road.

It was odd. Ever since the trip across the U.S. he became very aware of the police. He watched them come out of their cop cars. He watched them leave any building he was in. He never greeted them when they smiled politely or waved. He just stared. He knew any other kid in his position would have run. His behavior was probably normal for someone in his situation.

He fell back onto the already made bed. Slowly he trailed his eyes down the white ceiling. He began to wonder what Jack would do now that Jerry was gone. Would he be okay? The familiar sensation of worry and fear crept up his chest. Would Jack change completely? Would Jerry change?

He carded his fingers through his short hair as his worries overwhelmed him. Of course Jerry would transform. He already predetermined his fate. He wouldn't make any friends. He would isolate himself from others. He would be alone just as he felt now. A pained gasp left his lips. _I'm always going to be alone_, he thought.

The fear that lay just beneath the surface bloomed into full fledge panic. His eyes darted sporadically around the hotel room. Only a few items rested outside of their proper places. The luggage was packed and stowed away. Tomorrow Jerry would officially become Dave Wilks. Dave Wilks would enroll into NY High and probably join the dance team. Jerry, would be a distant memory.

He quickly rifled through his pants pocket producing a cellular device. He shot his eyes toward the door. Slowly he pulled up his TTA account and found Jack's profile. His heart shattered into a million pieces. There in big bold black letters was the evidence of Jack's healing in the works. His throat closed up as he reread Jack's status update.

**Sometimes I'm just okay. It isn't fair** **but I'm okay. I'll just move forward**.

"You little thief!"

Jerry leapt to his feet and stuffed the phone in his back pocket. His heart jumped to his throat and lodged there with the feelings of fear and anxiety.

"Dad, I didn't message him," Jerry defended himself. "I promise."

Sweat began to form on his forehead. A large angry hand tightened around his right wrist. Flaming eyes burned through his soul. Jerry's heart pounded against his ribcage. Soon he knew he would explode into a jittery mess.

"Hand me the phone."

Shakingly he placed the device into the elder's male's open hand. For a few seconds an unreadable expression took up his features as he read the phone. Soon after a familiar smug grin came to his father's face.

"So, that Brewer is giving up on you," his father grinned. "Good. About time he understands things. You know what that means?"

Jerry didn't respond.

"That means he is going to forget all about you," his father smiled as if the news was just what he needed. "I'm glad you took my phone. You would have never known the truth."

The younger teen shook his head. Before he hoped Jack would move on. Now that he knew he was leaving him behind – well he couldn't let go. He wanted Jack to remember him. It was selfish but he wanted him to remember. If he remembered than one day he would come and find him.

"Jack doesn't care about you anymore. You mean nothing to him. Don't waste your time anymore."

Moisture welled in his eyes as his father promised the inevitable. Jack was ready to forget. His brother had plans of moving on. Unfortunately, Jerry missed the important moving on step. He was too busy still grieving his loss.

"Now," his father sighed, once he noticed his son's distress. "Come here."

Jerry backed away but before he could escape he felt arms circling his frame. A large hand rested on his head as his father held him. More tears ran down his cheeks as they embraced. A wet patch formed upon his father's shirt.

"We care about you, son," he reminded. "The Brewers are just fine without you. They have been for years. Focus on your new life tomorrow. Please just move on. If you don't move on you will breakdown."

They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes more. Jerry stopped feeling the comforting warmth seconds after the initiation. More tears littered his cheeks.

_I'm so sorry Jack, but please don't forget me_, he thought.

"Now," his father pulled away. "Your mother and I want to treat you to a movie. How does that sound?"

He analyzed his son's cheeks streaked with fresh tears. He shook his head. Jerry remained silent as his father sighed heavily.

"Gosh, boy, sometimes I just don't understand you," his father huffed. "You act like you don't want to be here. When you are ready we will be in the lobby."

Jerry took all the time in the world as he met his parents downstairs. The fear surrounding him suffocating him more and more.

* * *

A burning sensation swept across Jerry's throat after he emptied the last contents of his stomach. His hand shook as he reached for the silver handle of the toilet. The water swirled and carried away his nerves. Water violently flowed from the shower next to him. He shut the shower off and then stepped back. He wiped his arm across his mouth not bothering to rinse. He didn't have time to consider the state of his breathe. He inhaled and exhaled before exiting the bathroom.

Slowly he walked to the middle of the hotel room. His eyes swept over his parents forms. His father slept haphazardly on the pull out couch while his mother rested in the other hotel bed to his left. Tears welled in his eyes as he knelt before the night stand. He grabbed for a pen decorated with the hotel logo. He scribbled out a decent message before getting back to his feet.

Things changed so quickly. If anyone would have told him what he knew now he may have called them crazy. He whispered a soft 'sorry' before he headed out the door leaving his hotel room key behind.

* * *

A woman with pale white skin greeted him as he approached the reception desk. He noticed a spark of something in her eyes but it disappeared instantly. He felt his heart beat in his throat. His eyes casually glanced over a newspaper with the headline'**Miracle ****in Seaford. Boy proclaimed dead is alive after twelve years'****.** A small smile fell cross his lips. He read the name Cheryl on her nametag.

"May I help you?" Cheryl questioned.

"Yes," a happy smile fell across his lips. "Could you please call the police?"

"Of course," she stated. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Jerry noticed her intense stare. He realized there was left over vomit on his t-shirt. He looked back up without a care.

"I'm fine," he remarked calmly as a few stray tears fell. "Just, I'm Jerry Brewer. I've been missing for twelve years and I'm ready to go back to my family now."

Cheryl's eyes widened as she matched the face with the news stories. The phone nearly slipped from her hands. Her nerves increased as she tried to calm herself and dial the correct phone number.

A thought of the kidnappers came to mind and her heart thumped strongly in her chest. From the corner of her eye the boy remained stationary as if nothing devastating had ever truly happened. She gave the boy a strained smile. She would be strong for him.

"Hello, I think we have the missing child that has been on the news. Yes, Jerry Brewer. Of course I'll put him on the phone."

She turned to the boy and handed him the phone. Her fellow colleagues looked at her curiously. She waved them away. A few of the patrons were growing restless in line but she couldn't be bothered with them. Their late check-out or check-in would be dealt with. The young teenager before her was her highest priority.

"Hello," Jerry called out when he heard a gruff voice. "Yes, I'm Jerry. Oh, okay. I'm in the hotel lobby of The Golden Inn. Yes I'm from Seaford. Okay, I'll stay with her."

He returned the phone back to the woman who spoke animatedly with the person on the phone. He bit his lip as he glanced around. He was happy to know his parents slept heavily. Parents. He didn't know whether to still label them as his guardians. They were loving, caring, and protected him. Wasn't that the definition of a parent? He rid himself of the thought. He made his decision.

Soon two officers entered the establishment. They chatted with the women before looking down at Jerry. Both men glanced at each other worriedly before giving the teen an assuring smile. The boy seemed calm and they didn't wish to trigger anything unpleasant.

"Don't worry, son," the man smiled. "We are going to get you home."

For the first time in years he felt a little less afraid.

* * *

Hey wonderfuls! Hope you've had a great day/night/morning? Anyway, here is the newest chapter for you. Hopefully you enjoyed all the emotion and the ending! Did you expect that? Tobe honest I didn't expect it either. I had a different idea in mind but changed it because I didn't feel it fit. What did you think about Jerry's plan? Like it? Question it? Feel free to let me know what you think. Anyway, wow the feedback has been amazing as usual! Thanks to everyone.

Special thanks to:

**TheSoccerLife, thanks for** the review. I'm glad you liked the first scene of the last chapter. It was my very favorite too. Also fun fact it wasn't originally going to be a part of the chapter but I was suddenly inspired. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234, thanks for** the review. Thanks I'm glad the imagery is so vivid. That is what I hope for. I've always liked reading stories that truly pull you in. The Avery scene of the last chapter was my favorite as well. Sorry for getting your hopes up but hopefully this chapter made up for it. Thanks for the support.

**Camela1998, thanks for** the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. It was one of my favorites to write. Exploring Jack's and Jerry's emotions during this whole ordeal is my favorite challenge. Thanks for the support.

**Eonsofmemories, thanks for** the review. I'm glad you like this chapter and the writing style. The scene with Avery and Jack was my favorite too. I'm glad I was able to draw you in. Avery is my favorite too. You will see more soon, I promise. By the way your penname is awesome. It sounds like a song, movie or a book title. It inspires ideas. Thanks for the support.

**BaNaNaCrAzY2004, thanks for** the review. Wow, thanks so much. It is so great to hear you say that. Sometimes I get nervous about a chapter but hearing you say that is so for checking out my story. Thanks for the support.

Also special thanks to new follower **BaNaNaCrAzY2004**. Also thank you **BaNaNaCrAzY2004** for leaving a favorite.

Alright everyone! I want to thank you all again for reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. The feedback for this story has been so great. It is my first Kickin' it story and the positive feedback has been so great. It inspires me to give to write another Kickin' it story. Now like I said the story is winding down. There are two more chapters left. Still no double updates from here on out. Sorry. The next chapter is 89% of the way done. Just some heavy editing to do. Thanks again everyone.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	20. Chapter 20

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Nineteen.**

A cheerful humming sound left Rudy's lips as he traversed the wharf early the next morning. He waved to his fellow business owners at the mall. A few returned the gesture while others ignored his kind greeting. He rolled his eyes. There were some sour grapes on the wharf. He learned to get used to it.

Rudy brought his keys from his pocket and twirled them while continuing his pleasant humming. As soon as he entered the dojo he spotted Jack sitting by the smoothie counter. The taller brunette hunched over his cellular device. Once again Jack was two hours early to work. Rudy sighed inwardly as he approached his student.

There was a new pattern in Jack's life. Recently the teen chose random days to be absent. Just yesterday Jack called in sick. He didn't blame the boy. He left him to do as he wished these days. Slowly Rudy sat upon an empty stool. He turned to the younger teen.

"Updating your status?" Rudy joked good-naturedly.

Jack's tired pair of eyes looked back at him before returning to his device.

"Yes."

"Sweet, anything exciting?"

The sensei knew it was wrong but he decided to take a quick peek over his student's shoulder. His eyes widened as he quickly turned his attention back to the important bills he needed to payfor the dojo. He usually worked in his office but being in the open often allowed him more space. Plus, he hoped to speak with Jack.

"You didn't have to read over my shoulder. I could have told you. Or you could have looked on your own phone."

He glanced at his student and noticed he looked amused. It was an odd pairing. The memory of the status and Jack's smile didn't bode well with him.

"Do you mean what you said?" Rudy questioned.

Jack looked out the window for a few seconds before nodding firmly. There was no trace of sadness in his student's eyes. Again, Rudy wasn't very pleased with the sudden behavior change.

"It has been a month Rudy."

"Actually there are a few more days left before it is a month," Rudy corrected but instantly quieted at the blank expression looking back at him.

"I'm not giving up. I'm moving forward," Jack stated. "I understand why my parents hid this from me in the first place. They didn't want me to get hurt. I'm hurt Rudy. I don't want to hurt anymore. If I move on I'll stop hurting right?"

A look of desperation filled Jack's eyes. The elder male wanted to say yes and promise the teen but he couldn't open his mouth. He didn't know what Jack meant by 'moving forward'. He was worried the youth was trying to close off from reality. Jerry was gone but ignoring it wasn't going to help. At least he thought Jack was trying to ignore it.

"Why don't I get you something at that new bagel place?" Rudy offered.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think I could eat."

"Well, okay. Are you sure you are fine with teaching this morning?"

He shrugged and then headed toward the mat. Rudy frowned. It wasn't the answered he hoped for but he gave the student teacher some space. He grabbed the rest of his bills and headed up the stairs. Soon it would be too noisy to think. As he ascended the stairs he gave Jack one last look.

You are going to get through this Jack, I know you will, he thought before he disappeared within the depths of his office.

* * *

Kim missed the dojo. She rarely voiced her inner thoughts about the subject but she truly missed the sparring. She had her Gi packed away with her belongings at the hotel. She planned to spar within the new dojo before she left for Japan again. It would almost be like old times. She was excited. Unfortunately, today wasn't the day to spar. Her communication with Jack wasshaky recently. Their outings decreased and she was worried. She decided to surprise the brunette at his workplace.

She entered the dojo just in time to see Jack holding an empty black trash bag in hand. She chuckled lightly. It was time for dojo chores. She opened her mouth to greet her boyfriend but the sound lodged in her throat. The determined look on his face silenced her instantly. Jack bypassed a nearby garbage can and headed straight to the lockers. She walked across the mat and stood right behind Jack. Curiously she watched him spin the combination into the lock before opening the locker.

"Hey Jack," Kim called out.

The familiar stench of the owner wafted toward their noses. There was only one locker with such an odor. She glanced at the locker and noticed a notecard with the name Jerry scrawled upon it. She frowned from confusion.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked. "Did Jerry leave food in his locker again?"

The laughter she wished to express died instantly when Jack refused to greet her or respond. She watched the contents of the locker spill to the ground. The atmosphere around them grew thick with tension. Furiously, Jack began stuffing the items into the trash bag. Everything clicked within Kim's head. Without warning she wrapped her arms around Jack's well-toned frame. No, she didn't like this at all. She tried to stop him but her efforts were useless.

"Jack, what are you trying to do?" she asked but her weeping heart knew the answer.

Mournfully, Jack's fingers traced the tiny makeshift label that adorned Jerry's name. Moisture collected in Kim's eyes. Jack was treating this moment as if Jerry were – no, she had to stop him.

"Please, leave the name on the locker Jack," she whispered into his back. "Please don't do this. You are hurting yourself."

Jack didn't reply as he tore the notecard off the locker. He removed himself from Kim's arms. On the side, the half-filled black garbage bag resided, waiting to be disposed. He glanced once at the notecard before dropping it in and tying the bag.

"Hey guys!"

"Milton, please tell him to stop this," Kim cried.

Milton frowned as he noticed the lifeless look in his best friend's eyes. His eyes wandered to the trash bag in his hand. The dots connected immediately. He stood right in front of his best friend.

"I have to collect the trash," Jack remarked.

"Jack, we did some trash rounds last night," Milton reminded. "I hardly think there is anything ready to go to the dumpster. The bag you have isn't filled."

Milton reached for the bag and received a low guttural growl as a response. His eyes grew wide.

"Don't touch this bag," his friend warned.

"Milton, its Jerry's things. Jack is trying to throw it all in the trash."

Milton sighed at Kim's distress. He could understand her pain. Milton was worried too. Only a few days before Jack had been all smiles. He joked with them and even playfully insulted him. This Jack was lifeless. This Jack has given up.

"Jack, you can't do this," Kim stated as she reeled in her emotions. "If you throw that away then –"

"What!" Jack laughed, his voice dripping with bitterness. "Jerry won't come back? Newsflash Kim. Jerry is gone. He isn't coming back. Other students need that locker. As a sensei here it is my duty to make the necessary room. Jerry isn't a part of this dojo."

Kim knew the heartache was speaking. Jack would never be so insensitive. He knew the Wasabi code. This was just the pain talking. She interlaced her fingers with Jack's own. She attempted to show Jack a better way. The taller male ripped his hand from her grasp.

"I mean it Kim," Jack narrowed his eyes. "Jerry isn't a part of the dojo. He isn't a Brewer. He sure as heck isn't my brother or friend."

"How dare you," Kim glared.

She never imagined she would have a verbal fight with Jack. They had a few arguments recently but her patience was wearing out. The negativity was too much these days. How could she help him see the brightside if he kept shooting her down? Her fists clenched by her side as she tried to remember Jack was hurting. _Jack is hurting. He doesn't know what he is saying_, she thought which effectively cooled her growing anger.

"It has been weeks Kim. He chose them. Not us, not my parents. He didn't choose me, his older brother. I'm not going to leave a space here in the dojo or anywhere else in my life for him. I need to move on, Kim. I need to. I have to. If I don't I'm going to lose my mind."

Milton didn't budged. Jack was unfazed. He moved around himand headed straight for the mall dumpster. Rudy entered just as the argument closed.

"Didn't we just empty the cans last night?" Rudy questioned.

Milton turned to Kim who was devastated. Her once beautiful and cheerful features were hardened by the recent fight.

"Yeah," Milton commented. "Jack had one last thing he wished to trash though. Unfortunately, I don't think he should have given it up so soon."

Rudy wanted to question the duo before him but when Jack reentered silence engulfed them again. Kim watched in horror as Jack started to remove all pictures with Jerry smiling back at them. Glass shattered. The sound of a picture frame crunching against the floor grabbed their attention. Kim ran to her boyfriend worriedly. His body shook as his hands did as well.

"It slipped," he spoke with an unsteady voice. "I promise I didn't throw it."

Kim's warm hands took hold of Jack's shaking hands. She searched his face and sighed inwardly. Jack's eyes glistened dangerously with a new fresh batch of tears. The taller of the two effectively kept his emotions at bay. She pulled him into another embrace.

"I don't want him staring at me anymore," Jack whimpered as he talked about the pictures. "I need to move on, Kim. Please, help me. I can't live like this. I won't."

She couldn't help him. This wasn't moving on. This was erasing memories. Jack wanted to forget. Forgetting Jerry couldn't solve the problem. A comforting smile spread across her lips as she rested her head to Jack's chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in and out. She spotted Rudy and Milton standing still only a couple of feet away. She tightened her hold on Jack.

"Jack," she calmly said. "I can't help you with this. Jerry will come back."

"No, Kim," Jack replied. "No, he won't."

The hope within his heart finally ran out.

* * *

Jack awoke abruptly. His heart thumped brutally within his chest. He gripped his sheets within his hands as he remembered the grueling nightmare he had. A pained smile flashed across his features. This was his life now. Nightmares, pain, disappointment, fear, and heartache. He couldn't wait to start school in a few days. He could just see the whole school pitying him as he walked down the halls. The rest of his life looked perfectly bleak.

Downstairs he heard shuffling and loud voices. He let out a yawn before resting his head back to his pillow. The sound of footsteps marched up the stairs. Suddenly the door opened. His mother rushed inside and began to shake him. He groaned inwardly.

"Honey, Jack, please wake up and get dressed."

The brunette sporting bed head and ruffled clothes turned to his alarm. His eyes nearly fell from their sockets.

"Why? It is 5 am in the morning. Why do I have to get dressed?"

"Jerry is coming home."

He eyed his mother's smile and snorted. He wasn't falling for this crap again. He already dumped Jerry's belongings in the garbage at the dojo. He would have done the same for the pictures but instead he just settled for putting them in a box in Rudy's office. No, Jack was done with the emotional rollercoaster. It was an interesting ride but he opted for an early departure. He chose to accept Jerry's absence. It was time for his family to as well.

"Sure mom," he smiled with a strain. "Just wake me when he gets here."

"Jackson Brewer," his mother said sternly. "I know you've been hurt but this isn't the time to dwell on it. The airport is an hour drive. I don't want Jerry to stand in the airport too long."

He released one last powerful groan before throwing the comforters off his bed. He swung his legs to the side and proceeded to the bathroom. He gave his appearance a once over in the mirror. He looked exhausted which wasn't new. Sleep rarely came to him as soon as he hit the bed. These days he found himself staring at the ceiling for an extra hour or two before dozing off. He trudged from the bathroom and met his parents downstairs.

A grumbling took over his stomach as he pointed his direction toward the kitchen. He would get something to munch on before he was disappointed again.

"Sorry, baby, but we have to go now," his mother said. "We will pick up something for you and Kai later."

"Kai?" he yawned before he realized his relatives were also in the den.

Kai narrowed his eyes at him but the power behind it wasn't fully there. He looked just as tired as him. They took two cars to the airport. The bright streetlights illuminated their path as they headed down the quiet neighborhood roads. They turned onto the highway and only a few cars traveled alongside them. Alarge green road sign directed them toward the busiest airport in California. He knew they still had a long way to go.

"So," Jack began as he watched his cousin's disgruntled face.

Kai refused to take the trip with his parents. When given the opportunity he jumped at riding with his cousin, aunt, and uncle. Jack frowned. He could tell even in his half-conscious state he was still having problems with his family. Jack leant his head against the cool glass of the car window. The earlier mornings always brought a chill to his body. He almost wished he had brought anything thicker than his thin Seaford High hoodie.

"So what?" Kai finally replied, proving he wasn't asleep.

"Nothing," Jack responded.

Kai snorted before glaring ahead. Jack would be angry with the attitude but he was hungry and slightly curious of their trip. Once they arrived at the airport he spotted a few business men strolling across the street from a large parking lot. They tried to park fairly close before heading across the crosswalk. Once inside they were greeted by two officers. One was Officer Brant but the other was on the shorter side and looked young. The adults spoke with the two officers briefly. They were instantly led through the appropriate check points. Kai and Jack followed closely behind.

Soon after they sat in the appropriate waiting area. Jack guessed their situation was a little different. Otherwise, he was certain they wouldn't receive such special treatment.

"Well, boys, what are you hungry for?" his mother asked them.

Kai grunted as a reply but his mother ignored the response and instead took them to a tiny breakfast place. The smiling face of the blonde behind the counter calmed the nerves that begun to rise within Jack. They sat at a table and began to partake in breakfast. Soon the others joined them.

"They found him?" Jack questioned softly.

He feared this was another close call. Last time they insisted Texas was the place. They promised Jerry was coming home. This could be another event of disappointment in his life. They could suddenly tell Jack it was a false alarm at any moment. Kai too looked expectantly at the other adults. His mother smiled softly as she reached out and fixed his frazzled locks.

"Yes, honey, they found him."

"Eat up," his father announced happily. "The flight should be landing in the next thirty minutes."

Jack nodded and began to shovel eggs into his mouth more excitedly. A small portion of his heart swelled with happiness while a greater part was still broken. He ignored the anxiety clawing at him. He would take another chance and believe one more time. He would wait for a miracle.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed Kai hadn't even touched his food. He frowned but didn't comment on the behavior. Once time came Jack found himself rushing toward the arrivals area. Officer Brant remained close to the family as they waited. First a family of three appeared. A mother held her child in her arms and she spoke quietly with her husband. Jack bit his lip when a few more families exited. The sound of his heartbeat pounded within his ears. A newlywed couple walked out holding hands._Come on Jerry_, he thought.

Suddenly, he thought to shoot Kim a text. His fingers shook as he sent the message. He could barely relax enough to hit the send button but he finally did. A hushed silence fell over them. Slowly Jack looked up and his heart stopped. Standing only a couple of feet away was Jerry. His dark black locks were in disarray. A large white-shirt drowned out his frame. _He looks skinnier_, Jack thought worriedly.

"Jack?"

A large grin stretched across his lips as he watched the younger male run toward him. His lungs deflated by the abrupt impact of the hug but he didn't care. The sounds of crying filled his ears as he patted the other on the back. Tears welled in Jack's own eyes as the events of the prior day flashed across his mind. His heart grew heavy with guilt.

He threw Jerry away. Jack removed all traces of the boy from his heart, his mind, and his life. He made sure to physically and mentally forget. He was ready to pretend he wasn't heartbroken. He was ready to put Jerry's existence back into the room of secrets in his house. He, like his parents, wanted to lock away the painful truth. He rested his head upon Jerry's unkempt hair. His younger brother was back. _I almost gave up on you_, he thought. He heard Jerry repeatedly whisper 'sorry' to him.

"I'm sorry too," he replied as he choked on his own words.

The wetness spreading across his chest didn't bother him. He was reluctant to let go when his mother called to him. Slowly he unhanded Jerry and allowed him to hesitantly walk toward Jack's parents.

Jerry's eyes widened at the sight of the loving strangers standing before him. Hesitantly he headed toward them. Bile began to crawl up his throat as he fretted over the reunion. Will they be disappointed in me? What if they don't like me? He thought painfully. He opened his mouth to speak but chocked on a new wave of sadness sweeping over him.

"Yes baby, we are your parents. We are so sorry. We shouldn't have run. We should have fought harder," she cried as she hugged him. "We love you so much. Please forgive us."

Jack's aunt and Uncle soon began speaking with Jerry in hushed whispers. They tried explaining who they were but Jerry didn't mind. He embraced them as if he had known them all along. A shocked expression appeared upon their faces but they embraced Jerry with the same amount of enthusiasm as his parents.

Kai watched silently from the sidelines as the bright and joyful reunion continued. During the car ride up and till this moment he prepared himself for the worst. He knew Jerry remembered who he was and it worried him. What did the other boy think of him now? The guilt of before infected his heart. He threatened Jerry countless times. He was rude and mean and – he couldn't do this. When Jerry turned to him Kai backed away softly. He couldn't bring himself to hug the boy.

The elder teen watched Jerry's hurt expression form on his face. Kai felt his guilt all over again. Jerry didn't question the behavior. He gave Kai a smile before running back to Jack's side. The happy family headed toward the escalators as Officer Brant reviewed some important information with them. Kai lagged behind. Jack wanted to assure Kai that things were different now but he knew it was too early to say anything.

Kai ran to his family car avoiding his cousins. Jack shook his head. It would take a while but Kai would eventually come around. As soon as they entered the vehicle Jerry drifted to sleep. He rested his head upon Jack's shoulder. A big grin fell upon his face. Jerry was back and safe and Jack wasn't going to let go. _I'll do better than before_, he promised himself. Obnoxious snoring filled the car. His parents laughed in the front. Jack rolled his eyes.

"We are going to have to look for room furniture first thing in the morning," his mother suggested casually as she spoke with her husband.

"Right, of course, furniture," his father nodded as he pulled onto the highway.

Hearing the future plans brought a larger smile to his face. _Yes, I'm going to do much better this__ time_, he promised. Slowly the peace of sleep to took him away.

* * *

Hey Wonderfuls! Phew! What an emotion packed chapter. I hope the above chapter's flow made sense. The last chapter and this chapter took place at the same time. I just wanted to show you what Jack was doing while Jerry was plotting to leave.

I didn't want anyone to be confused because the reunion wasn't the first thing to start off the chapter. I wanted to portray Jack's heartbreak and how everything escalated. Wow, I can imagine what would have happened if Jerry didn't come back. That would be an interesting spin off, hmmm, makes me wonder. Anyway, like always the feedback has been amazing! Thanks everyone.

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Maddyliza1234, thanks** for the review. It was hard at first. I had two different ideas on how I wanted Jerry to go but I finally decided on the last chapter. Hopefully Jack's reaction above was what you expected. Thanks for hanging in there. The story was a lot of up and down. What happens to the parents? Hm. Stay tuned to find out. Thanks for the support.

**BaNaNaCrAzY2004, thanks** for the review. I'm glad to know you love the story. I see the question mark. Jerry was very conflicted so I understand why you would put a question mark there. The parents probably won't come out and say anything. Don't worry about being talkative I get it. Thanks for the support.

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, thanks **for the review. I know. Sorry, I did that that on purpose. Though they are kidnappers they truly did love Jerry. I tried to portray that as much as I could. Yes, Jerry's escape was sudden but also not sudden at the same time. I'm so sorry about the headline. I understand how it could be confusing. It was just a newspaper talking about how Jerry was kidnapped at the age of four.

The state said he was dead but the story in the newsprint talked about how his parents ended up finding him alive and living with kidnappers years later. There was no time skip, though that would have been another interesting approach. Ha-ha, the newspaper was just about when Jerry was kidnapped at the age of four. Sorry for the confusion. I'm glad it didn't confuse you too much. Thanks for the support.

**Camela1998, thanks **for the review. I'm glad the chapters gotinteresting as we go along. I tried my best to keep the story asinteresting and exciting as possible with each new chapter. Thanks, I do the best job I can with the story. I'm happy to know you like it. Thanks for the support.

**TheSoccerLife, thanks** for the review. Yes, it may seem unexpected. And you are right! I'm so excited to know you noticed the little things. Thanks I tried to sprinkle little hints or clues foreshadowing to events. If you go all the way to the first chapter you could find hints and clues about the first big shocking news. I've hidden many little things throughout the story. It is so cool to know you picked up on it. I hope you enjoyed the reunion above. It was my favorite. Also, glad to know you love the story. Thanks for the support.

**Swagmasterlol, thanks** for the review. Love/hate relationships with a story are hard. Like, I totally understand. I've been in those situations before. You've pointed something out about the characters that are very true. Thanks for noticing the parents'behavior. Yes, they come across as so innocent but they did kidnap Jerry. In one of the chapters I stated something about the mother accepting what she did all over again. The parents knew they were wrong but after literally twelve years of raising Jerry they've gotten to a point where they ignore the guilt.

Also, thanks for noticing Jerry's behavior during the story. He was being very selfish. I wanted to portray how conflicted he was. His struggle was so much that he decided to stay with the kidnappers for a bit. He did finally make a decision at the last chapter wasn't a dream and all of it did happen. Jerry did leave. It is cool to see a reader question a character's actions. I liked seeing that it gives me another perspective to look , thanks for following me and leaving me a for your support!

Thanks **to swagmasterlol **for following and also thanks to **swagmasterlol** for leaving a favorite.

Again I want to thank everyone for reviewing, following, thanks for leaving favorites, and thanks for reading. The story has been some journey. I truly enjoyed working on it and it is sad to see the story end. I'm truly curious to see your thoughts about the reunion and Jack's scene where he threw Jerry's things away. Those were my favorite scenes.

Now, the next chapter will be the last. It is the epilogue to the story. At first I had one idea for the epilogue but now I wish to try and play with it a bit. I want to change it from the original idea I had but it will be the last chapter of Oblivion. The next chapter may take a while before it is posted but not too long. It is 20% of the way done (estimated). Thanks everyone again! The feedback has been so great! You all are too kind!

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	21. Epilogue

**Oblivion**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Epilogue.**

A tranquil silence drifted throughout the Brewer Household. After a quick stop at the bathroom Jack trudged down the stairs to the first floor. He clutched his cellphone in his left hand as he grasped the railing. A large grin appeared upon his features as he viewed the new messages on his phone. He informed his friends at the dojo of the new development in his family. Everyone was excited and ready to visit. Jack kept them at bay. They would ruin his carefully crafted plan if they barged into his home early in the morning.

The smell of scrambled eggs and sizzling meat wafted toward his nose. A grumbling overcame his stomach as he neared the kitchen. His father was nowhere to be seen but Jack knew he was still asleep. He snuck into the kitchen. A tempting sliver of bacon called out to him from a decorated porcelain plate.

"Jack?" his mother questioned, catching him in the act. "What are you doing up so early? It is nearly eight thirty in the morning."

His shoulders slumped. He guessed he would wait for breakfast to sample the bacon.

"Too excited," he grinned. "Couldn't sleep."

A knowing look settled upon his mother's face as she continued her breakfast preparation. Jack leant against the counter by the stovetop. The granite countertops held a few other breakfast items.

"Care to help me whip up some pancakes?" she asked.

Jack shrugged as he grabbed the empty glass bowl and the pancake mix. As he stirred the water and premade pancake powder his eyes fell upon the plate of bacon.

"You'll have to wait," his mother winked.

He grunted.

"I see your father is still sleeping."

Jack nodded as he poured four medium sized dollops onto the portable griddle.

"The police will come by later this afternoon for a statement from Jerry. They didn't have of a chance to speak to him early this morning."

The brunette nodded once again as a response. His concentration belonged to the pancakes cooking quickly.

"Did you make a separate batch with chocolate chips?" she asked as she pointed her head toward the bag of tiny chips.

Her elder son gave her a blank look. A heavy sigh left her lips. She shut off the gas and turned to Jack. For a few moments they stared. She wiped her hands onto her apron before letting out a frustrated groan.

"Mom?"

"I'm alright, Jack," she smiled with tired eyes.

The bag of chocolate chips sat peacefully upon the counter next to the griddle. His mother currently glared at the bag as if it were a newfound enemy. A pint of confusion welled in his mind. Had he done something wrong?

"Do you think Jerry still likes chocolate chip pancakes?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure," Jack commented. "Did he ever?"

A tiny laugh escaped his mother's lips. "Jackson, darling, I used to make you boys chocolate pancakes every other Saturday. I, gosh, I don't even know my own son anymore."

Tears welled in his mother's eyes. She tried to compose herself but failed miserably. It was a joyous day for the Brewer family yet she was weeping. Panic swept over Jack as he reached out to his mother. He held her hand without warning. She looked to their hands and smiled at her son.

"What if he hates us?" his mother whispered. "What if I get it all wrong? He was gone for twelve years, Jack. He grew up without us for twelve years. You probably know him more than me."

Jack didn't want to worry his mother by answering her question without careful thought. Twelve years was a long time. It was a long period of time. There was a lot of room to grow and change. Jack was lucky to know Jerry for some of those years. He could imagine how hard this would be for his parents.

"You'll do great mom," Jack smiled. "I mean, I think you did pretty well with me."

His mother chuckled. "Thanks. I needed the pep talk."

Jack laughed.

"I just wanted this breakfast to be perfect. It is the first official meal we will have as a complete family."

"It will be perfect."

A bright smile shone upon his mother's features. Jack returned the grin. He felt like he had accomplished a great feat.

"Now, I think we should make those chocolate pancakes anyway."

Jack reached for the bag of chocolate chips. Yes, it was going to be a good morning.

* * *

Jack glared hard at his cousin Kai. The shorter teen arrived at their house only thirty minutes ago. His mother was currently upstairs having a quick phone conversation with her sister. He knew she was spreading the good news to the family.

"Do you have a problem?" Kai grumbled as he sat at the table arms crossed.

"Yes, don't you have your own breakfast to crash?" Jack asked with raised brows.

Kai shrugged as he swiped a slice of bacon from the serving plate. "Nothing special happening at my place."

"Look, Kai. Jerry will be waking up in probably an hour or two," Jack began. "You are usually a monster to me but take it easy with him."

Kai snorted. He grabbed another slice of bacon and stuffed it into his mouth. He chewed slowly knowing Jack was waiting for a response. When he got an annoyed look in return he wasecstatic. He enjoyed pushing Jack's buttons. His cousin was awimp and a punk.

"I'll do what I want," he spat.

"Kai, we both know you care," Jack smirked, arms crossed. "After all you cried because – "

An unexpected punch met his left shoulder. Pain spread throughout the area. His eyes narrowed at the warning look on his cousin's face.

"I told you Jack, don't you tell anyone about that," he growled. "Especially not that loser Jerry."

Before Jack could retaliate his mother walked down the stairs. She held her cellphone in hand while a bright smile spread across her features. She glanced at her nephew and son and beamed.

"Well, boys, I'm sorry for the wait. Jack, your father is up and Jerry should be too. Poor boy, was so tired."

Jack regained his composure before shooting his cousin a look. He knew Kai was overacting for a reason. The behavior he displayed at the airport was still fresh in his mind. Abruptly, his father's joyous laugh filled up the den.

"I may have woken a bear," his father chuckled as he took his seat. "Ah, Carol, what a display."

His mother placed a gentle kiss to her husband's lips. Both boys rolled their eyes. Soon all eyes turned toward the stairs. Standing on the third step to the bottom was none other than the guest of honor himself.

"Why did you have to wake me up so early?" Jerry whined. "I could have slept till 1."

"You should have let him sleep, dear" his mother stated.

"Eh, I didn't feel like waiting to eat this delicious meal."

Jerry yawned as he scratched his clothed stomach. He swept his eyes over the breakfast display. His grumbling stomach instantly took over. He rushed to the table and took the empty spot by Kai. After saying grace the family served themselves.

"The guest bed was amazing," Jerry remarked.

"Well, Honey, don't get too comfortable," his mother smiled. "Your bedroom set should be in tomorrow. It would have been here sooner but we were all very tired. Your father and I will head over to the furniture store after breakfast."

Jerry smiled. "It is okay."

Jerry turned his attention back to his now full plate. Scrambled eggs blanketed four strips of well cooked bacon. He glanced at the pancakes questionably. He poked at the fluffy stacks with his fork.

"Are these chocolate chips?"

Jack looked up from his own meal and glanced at Jerry's facial expression. He didn't know whether he was embarrassed or upset. He glanced at his mother next who paused mid-sip.

"Yes, I didn't know if you – there are plain pancakes too."

Jerry gave the family his cheesiest grin. "I like it."

Tears welled in her eyes at the affirmation she received from her son. She had been so worried about her lack of knowledge on Jerry and his breakfast preferences. She awoke early to prepare. The memory of the conversation with her eldest son still flitted around her mind.

"I'm happy to know," she responded with a warm grin.

Jerry flushed at the attention before forking food into his mouth. As he chewed silence fell over the table. Sounds of scraping silverware and rustling serving plates captured his attention briefly. He didn't know what to say. He had to admit it was strange. Here he sat at the table with is best friend's family.

_No, Jerry, remember they are__ your family now. They always have been_¸ he thought with a smile on his face. He reached for the last strip of bacon but he wasn't alone.

"I got here first," he announced.

"I don't care," Kai said. "I'm older so I get the bacon."

"Kai, leave Jerry alone," Jack warned from his seat.

"Why should I?" Kai growled, daring Jerry to take the bacon for himself.

Jerry relinquished his hold on the bacon. Kai greedily snatched his prize before engulfing it. The breakfast continued on from there. There was leftover tension surrounding Jerry and Kai. From the corner of his eyes Jerry looked to Kai. After the incident with the bacon he began to wonder. Kai hated Jack. Would Kai continue to hate Jerry too?

"What are you looking at?"

Jerry shook his head and continued eating. What did it matter if Kai still hated him? Jerry sighed heavily. Soon after Jerry watched the food slowly diminish. Only a few pancakes and leftover eggs remained.

"Thanks Mrs. Brewer," Jerry smiled.

Jerry instantly placed his own hand over his mouth. Both adults glanced at each other before she gave him a warm grin.

"The pleasure was all mine dear," she commented, disappearing into the kitchen to clean dishes.

He opened his mouth to remedy the situation but was interrupted by the door. Jack arose quickly. Jerry envied him for his ability to leave the situation. Officer Brant entered the home. He declined coffee and other treats.

Jerry joined him in the den where they conversed about Jerry's experience. After he felt he received all he needed he bid the family a goodbye and headed out the door. After the officer left he returned to a clean table. Jack looked at him carefully as he sat at the table. Jerry sighed.

Jerry knew it may be weird to switch over to calling Mr. and Mrs. Brewer his parents. Despite the heartfelt greeting at the airport he knew it was his emotions speaking. This morning he was free from overwhelming happiness and sadness. The slip up worried him slightly but he chose to ignore it. If addressing her as Mrs. Brewer hurt her, he wouldn't know. He didn't want to know. He would feel too guilty about it.

"Boys, we are off to the furniture store," she announced.

Her husband arose and traveled up the stairs with her. Soon they arrived back down stairs and headed out the door.

"I'll show you where your room will be," Jack stated.

Jerry nodded solemnly. Jack was shocked by the way Jerry addressed their mother. He had hoped there wouldn't be any kind of mistake but he figured there would be. For twelve years the kidnappers were mom and dad. It would be a little rough to make the switch. He only hoped it wouldn't take long to make the change.

"Exciting," Kai smirked.

"Kai, feel free to get out of our house."

Kai shrugged. "I'll stick around."

Jack ignored the shorter male and turned to Jerry. "Hey, don't worry. Mom understands."

Jerry smiled softly. "I know but I still feel like a jerk."

The elder male threw his arm around Jerry's shoulders. He felt comforted by the bright smile shining upon Jack's face. At least Jack wasn't hurt by the mistake. They headed up the stairs and toward a room across from Jack's. Jack stood before the door quietly. He opened the door with ease. Jerry entered the room and glanced at the bright white walls and the open space.

"This is a prime piece of real estate," Jerry grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Get dressed we have to go."

"Go? Where?"

Jack smiled warmly. "Remember you promised to come by Phil's. He was very worried."

Jerry shrugged as he headed toward the guest room. "I think I'm going take a nap. I'll catch Phil later."

Jack blocked Jerry's path. The shorter male eyed him. He didn't understand why Jack was so insistent. He could see Phil any old time. He wanted to get back to sleep. They didn't get back into the house until practically six in the morning. He was surprised he woke up at noon. Then again Jack was making a horrible racket.

Jack smiled. "I'll walk with you there."

"Do I have to? Okay, fine, I'm going no need to push me."

On their way to Phil's Jerry noticed Jack's large smile. He didn't know why the other was so happy. Suddenly memories of their reunion in the morning brought redness to his cheeks. He couldn't believe how he acted. Had he really cried so much? He was happy to know no one was paying attention to him, otherwise they would have noticed his flushed face. Casually, he glanced to his cousin Kai. It was odd to know they were nowfamily.

"What is it?" Kai grumbled.

He smirked. "Nothing, just thinking about how you are going to have to be nice to me from now on."

Jerry expected the usual growl and or scowl but was shocked to see Kai's features soften. The elder teen stuffed his hands within his pockets before making eye contact with him. They lagged behind as Jack continued on oblivious to the change in his family members' behavior.

"I guess you are right," Kai commented, his expression stoic.

Kai continued ahead without an explanation. Jerry stood bewildered by the brief conversation. His eyes widened at the realization. Was Kai just being nice to him? Before he could ponder on what he saw he noticed the others were already at Phil's. He jogged over quickly. Jerry gently glanced at his time on the cellphone. He was pleased with the current time. As soon as he greeted Phil he was heading back home.

"Does Phil's close in the afternoon now?" Jerry questioned.

Before them the usually lively establishment seemed almost abandoned. Jerry scratched his head from confusion. Had he really missed so many changes while he was traversing the United States? What else was new? He frowned at the thought of life moving on without him. He pushed the hurt aside.

Jack looked to Kai before he gestured ahead. "Why don't you open the door?"

He shrugged and then pushed open the door. Shouts and confetti jumped at him as he entered. His eyes widened at the amount of people within Phil's. A few children popped up from places behind chairs. The adults present chuckled at their excitement.

"Whose birthday is it?" Jerry asked.

Jack gave his younger brother a look. Milton walked toward them with a large grin upon his features.

"No, Jerry, the town is welcoming you back. See the banner,"Milton pointed.

"Welcome back to Seaford," he read out loud "Jerry Brewer."

A warm tingling feeling replaced part of the fear that still remained in his heart.

"I made the banner," Kim announced proudly.

Rudy looked around frantically before pointing to a beautifully iced cake. "I made the cake."

"No, you didn't," Kim remarked. "Taylor and I made the cake. You complained that it wasn't vanilla."

Rudy shrugged. "Look, the point isn't who made what. The point is we have an important member of our family back. Jerry, we are all happy to have you back."

He scanned the area once again. Familiar faces smiled at him. He was amazed to see how many people truly cared.

"Al right, sob stories aside," Jerry announced despite the tears in his eyes. "It is time for us to dance. I'll – "

"Dance!" Kim exclaimed. "Don't mind if I do."

Kim quickly rushed behind the cash register counter to switch the main stereo system on. Eagerly she waved her arms in the air alongside uncoordinated feet shuffling. A gasp erupted from the guests. A few younger children giggled as they tried to mimic the same movements.

"What in the actual heck is she doing?" Kai asked urgently. "Does she think she is dancing?"

"Kim," Jack called out. "Kim, hey remember when I said this is Jerry's day?"

"Yes," she remarked, slowing down her movements.

"How about let him do the honors?"

"Of course," she smiled sweetly. "I apologize, Jerry."

Jerry grinned before he turned the music to another song. He stood in the middle of Phil's floor open for dancing. He began pumping his arms and shuffling his feet to the rhythm of the song. The signature Jerry shuffle took place and everyone joined in.

Once the dancing ceased the members cleared the floor. Jerry grabbed a microphone from Phil and headed to the middle. He opened his mouth to speak but his pounding heart stopped him. Before he could back out he glanced at Jack. He gave a firm nod and began.

"It was really hard at first, understanding the truth," he remarked. "I was afraid. I mean don't get me wrong, The Brewers were great. Jack was my best friend before all this. If he came from that family I knew I'd be okay too. I just, it was difficult but when they abandoned me – I began to realize these people who called themselves my parents –I just realized I already had a family here in Seaford and I was ready to come home. I'm just so sorry it took me so long."

There were many wet eyes in the audience. Jerry tried to continue with his speech despite the growing emotion welling in his chest.

Jerry rubbed furiously at his eyes. "It isn't going to be easy. I can be a handful."

His parents chuckled. "We raised you a little bit. We know what you can be."

Laughter broke out in the bowling alley. A few people in the crowd nodded in agreement.

"I just want to say thank you all for not forgetting me I love you all. And Jack?"

Jack frowned momentarily at the memory of him throwing Jerry's belongings in the dumpster. Guilt overcame him as his younger brother looked at him with teary eyes. He wanted to run for it. He didn't deserve the recognition. He was ready to pretend Jerry never existed. How could he accept Jerry's thank you?

"Thanks for looking out for me before you even knew I existed," he smiled as he approached Jack and threw his arms around him.

As the warmth of the embrace settled upon Jack he began to slowly forgive himself for his lack of faith. He knew he wouldhave to explain what happened eventually but for now he would keep it as his own secret.

"Okay!" Kai snorted. "Enough with the tears. The dweeb is back now. Can we eat cake?"

Jerry snickered as he turned to Kai. He wrapped his arms around him too.

"What are you doing?" Kai looked alarmed. "Why are you hugging me?"

Kai received no response from his younger cousin. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh before returning Jerry's hug. It was okay to stray from his usual behavior today. He allowed a tiny smile to show on his face. As soon as the embrace ended he returned to his usual self.

Slices of cake traveled around the area. Other desserts drifted about the room while people mingled. Many congratulated Mr. and Mrs. Brewer on their son's return. Jack watched as his younger brother taught their parent's the 'Jerry shuffle'. Abruptly, a warm gentle hand fell upon his shoulders Warm lips pressed to his cheek.

"I'm so glad I was here for all this," Kim stated. "I'm so so glad."

"What about Otai?" Jack questioned.

"After I explained everything they were very understanding."

Jack beamed.

"I'll be leaving in a week though," she remarked as she bit her lip.

A twinkle sparkled in his eyes. "I know."

"And I won't be able to call or video chat as much."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her in. "I know."

"We'll be okay though."

"I know," he stated as he pulled her closer.

"And you have Jerry to look out for now," she giggled. "I mean gosh he is going to be a handful, especially now that you know he is your brother. I hope you know he is going to continue being a trouble maker at school."

"Kim, you are rambling," he smiled as he placed his lips gently to hers.

A full blush painted her cheeks. "Jack! My parents are here."

A smug grin fell across his lips. "I don't think they'll be mad considering how happy everyone is today."

She slapped his arm playfully before sitting beside him.

"Thanks Kim."

"For what?"

"Being supportive, being wonderful, and being my girlfriend."

She smiled. "I couldn't leave you alone, Jack. Not when you were feeling so bad. I'm always going to be here for you."

"And I will be here for you," Jack agreed.

Milton appeared before Jack only seconds later with elegantcake face paint.

"Milton, you know you have a little cake right there," Jack pointed.

"A little, more like everywhere. Your brother smashed it in my face."

"My brother huh," Jack commented before grinning. "Jerry is my brother."

Milton sighed softly. "Yes."

Jack couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

* * *

The family returned from Phil's late in the evening. Jack never expected the people of Seaford to be such party animals. After the speech everyone broke loose. Unfortunately, Kim began to dance again and ignored all advice from worried party goers. Jerry chatted up a few older girls at the party despite Jack's secret disapproval. All in all, the party was exactly how Jerry should be welcomed back to Seaford.

Jack leant against his chair in deep thought. Before he could pick up his mypad the sound of a quiet knock caught his attention.

"Hey."

Jack looked to Jerry quietly before going back to his mypad. "Hey."

"Hey, Jack?"

A knowing smile fell across his lips. "Are you afraid of the dark, Jerry?"

The brunette predicted Jerry would throw a snarky remark back. The remark never came. Light sniffling drew him immediately to his brother's presence again. Jack's eyes widened at Jerry's slightly swollen eyes and disheveled hair. He leapt from his spot and grabbed the other's wrist. Gently, he drew him into his room.

"Hey what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just am here. I'm not afraid. I'm like eighteen."

"Sixteen."

Jerry scoffed.

"Jerry, talk to me."

Jerry bit his lip. "Please don't tell anyone."

Jack gave the shorter male a firm nod.

"I lied."

Jack gave the other a blank stare. A small grin took up his features. Jerry was the king of lying. One little lie never bothered him. He guessed Jerry was feeling guilty about his lies. Jack was certain his parents wouldn't mind.

"My other parents," Jerry whispered. "They didn't abandon me. I abandoned them."

A familiar sensation of fear crept across Jack's mind. He almost lost concentration due to the pounding of his heart in his ears. His grip on Jerry's wrist tightened.

"What do you mean you abandoned them? No, they left you."

Jerry shook his head in disagreement.

"Jerry, how could –"

"Jack, you promised remember?"

The elder reeled in his emotions and listened.

"I guess I miss them only a little. I don't know if I ever told you but I was always just a little afraid while I was around them. It never went away."

Jack's grip on Jerry's wrist loosened because of his shaking hand. He quickly processed the confession. If Jerry never turned in the kidnappers then they were still out there. They could have a secondary plan to come for Jerry. Without warning Jack pulled Jerry into a protective hug. No one was going to take his brother again.

"I'm sorry."

"What you did wasn't smart, Jerry."

Jerry rested his head upon his older brother's chest. More pained tears raced down his cheeks.

"They raised me Jack. They were there and I couldn't let the police get them. I know it isn't smart but please don't tell Mom and Dad. Besides they don't want me anymore now."

Jack looked down at the younger boy before asking him to continue.

"I left them a goodbye message. I told them I love them and I said they shouldn't come get me. Maybe in a year I'll want to speak with them again but I just don't know."

The taller of the two rubbed soothing circles into the other's back. He understood the inner turmoil but a larger part of him reprimanded Jerry. Alarming scenarios nearly stole the joy, he experienced at the party, away from him. As the older brother he should report what he learned immediately. He should tell everyone but with Jerry sobbing into his shirt he decided he could hold onto the secret for a bit more.

"Okay," Jack nodded as he held Jerry tighter. "But if anything out of the ordinary happens I will tell them what you said."

Jerry nodded as he continued to rest his head to his elder brother's chest.

Jack sighed. "I won't let them come back here and take you away from us again. If they try it, I'll make sure they go straight to jail."

Snores drifted throughout his room. He looked down and noticed Jerry had fallen asleep. The memory of Jerry trying to comfort him in the hotel crossed his mind. He smiled.

"Come on Jay," he whispered. "Time to get you back to bed."

Jerry yawned before trudging back to his bed where Jack watched him climb back in.

"Who is Jay?"

Jack smiled warmly as he looked to Jerry. "You. I like the nickname and I'm going to start using it again."

Jerry frowned a bit before smiling. "It sounds like a baby name but okay, I give you permission."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I never needed it but thanks. Now we both need to get some sleep. Mom is going to take us on this horrible shopping spree tomorrow. Believe me you'll need the strength."

Jerry groaned at the mention of shopping spree.

"Night, Jay."

Jack flipped the switch as Jerry drifted to sleep.

"Night, Jack."

Jack returned to his bedroom where his mypad lay upon the desk. He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to think about what to do with what he heard. He would keep a close eye on it but decided to leave Jerry's former parents alone. They hadn't actually been violent with Jerry. He would give them the chance to run but if they showed their faces around Seaford – Jack may have to let his black belt speak for its self.

A large smile came to his face as he wished Kim a goodnight. She was so happy for him and he was happy for himself too. He switched the mypad into the off position. Slowly he headed to bed and pulled the covers up. He tried to relax his mind but the memory of his conversation with Jerry truly bothered him.

He chewed his lip as he tried to decide what should be done. He promised Jerry but Jack knew he may have to go against him on this one. After all, he didn't know the state of Jerry's former family now. They could be furious. Things could take a turn for the worst. He sighed heavily as he turned to his left side.

Jack glanced at his closed bedroom door. Just across the hall would be Jerry's new room. A full blown grin showed on his face. The same room that held nothing but secrets would soon be a place for his younger brother. Jack sighed happily as he let his mind wander over emotions and thoughts he refused to think about.

There was a time Jerry didn't exist to Jack. At a young age Jack struggled with the harsh reality of his younger brother's absence. For a while he sat in the dark worrying about the family member they lost. He then walked into the sweet embrace of oblivion.

He was comfortable being oblivious, the memory of his four year old brother's kidnapping a distant nightmare. At the age of nine Jack couldn't begin to describe who his younger brother was. At family gatherings he ignored all attempts at being consoled. In his mind he was an only child and remained an only child till the age of eighteen.

The ignorant bliss he had during his youth was necessary to was able to laugh, live, and have relationships. All things he would have never accomplished in his previous state. Or at least that is what he thought. He hadn't asked his parents the full story yet.

_I'm ready to accept all the memories now,_ he thought as he stared ahead.

Jack was certain he was ready for all his memories to come back, the good, the bad, and the terrifying. He was strong enough to see the kidnapping from start to finish. He was ready to understand the creeping fear, anxiety, and worry he experienced regularly.

He knew it would be a while for him to be fully okay. He occasionally found himself with unexplainable fear and anxiety. With Jerry in the picture Jack was certain his anxiety may get worse. After all, the kidnappers still roamed the United States. Despite all this the warmth he felt knowing his family was complete was nice.

He couldn't believe he tried to forget his younger brother was so close to throwing it all away just yesterday. He smiled as his eyelids began to droop slowly. A sense of peace blanketed him, sending him into a tranquil sleep. Once upon a time oblivion had been a nice place for Jack.

Oblivion didn't seem so nice anymore.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Phew! There you have it! The final end! The end of all ends. It was so tough to get this epilogue out. I was so concerned by the approach I took. It is why the length is quite long. Every scene was important.

I know many of you may not like that I let the parents get away. Now, what they did was definitely wrong. Jerry still has history with them. He left them at his most emotional moment so I thought naturally he would let them go. A lot still happened in the epilogue. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Thanks everyone for the support! The feedback for this story has been nothing but amazing! I'm amazed! Thanks again.

Special thanks to:

**Maddyliza1234, thanks** for the review, thanks I'm glad you liked the reunion in the last chapter. It was my favorite to write too. I tried to put as much emotion into the scene because it was the big Reunion. Thanks again for calling me an amazing writer. I appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Thanks for your continued support.

**TheSoccerLife**, thanks for the review. Yes, the scene with Jack throwing away Jerry's things was a scene I struggled with. I wanted to show the point where Jack stopped caring. It was a long time coming for him really. I'm glad you liked the reunion. Don't worry about writing more. I appreciate all you wrote here. Thanks for your support.

**Camela1998**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you've liked all my chapters. There are a few chapters that I thought I struggled with the most. It is comforting to know you enjoyed them as well. Hopefully you liked the last chapter. Thanks for your continued support.

**Swagmasterlol**, thanks for the review. Yes, I'm glad you pointed out the huge contrast in emotion. Jack was on such a rollercoaster. In the morning he was upset, the afternoon he was in despair, by the night/early morning there was joy. I'm glad you enjoyed this story as a new reader. Yeah, the story is at its end. I'm glad you've liked my chapters. Thanks for the continued support.

Fun facts of the story Oblivion! Anyway, so remember in the prologue I said this story was loosely based on a movie/book? Well, the book/movie I had in mind was **The Face on the Milk Carton. **Surprisingly, as the story went on I realized it is actually very different from the story. Ha-ha, funny isn't it? Alright so my favorite scenes in this chapter were numerous. But I especially enjoyed writing the end. It was very introspective like I thought. So hopefully you enjoyed it.

After this story, to be honest, I was thinking of not writing another story for Kickin' it. But then I got some inspiration. It is going to be a different kind of story as well. So, keep a look out for the newest kickin' it story. I was planning to have the first chapter out this week, but we will see.

Thanks again everyone! You all are the best!

Until Next time

Bye


End file.
